Coming Home
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Draco's estranged daughter returns home, pregnant, after being gone for 10 years and becomes close with James Potter. To make things worse, her medi-witch is Hermione. Can Sarai Malfoy forgive her father for what he did to her in a dark past by her 18th birthday? Can Hermione forgive Draco for leaving her? Will Draco lose everyone who just came back to him because he can't move on?
1. The Return

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling!**

The Return

"I told Greeley that I needed those files on my desk no later than twelve. It's now one o'clock. Do you have-"

Cut off by the roaring of the green flames coming from the side of him, Harry Potter stopped shouting at the man standing in front of him. Scratching his unruly jet black hair in confusion, he stared at the young girl who just stepped through the fireplace. He's never seen her before, and from the obvious confusion set into her honeysuckle colored eyes, he could tell that she wasn't expecting to arrive in his office. She looked as if she were only seventeen years old; the same age as his oldest son James. But she looked younger at the same time. He noticed the way her hands stayed glued onto her stomach, as if searching for some hint of reassurance.

She was a pretty girl, and obviously very frightened about something. He noted the pale blonde curls tied loosely into a bun, as if falling off from the back of her head, with bangs reaching her eyes; the color of a crow. Her eyes were honeysuckle colored, with just that tiny hint of lavender in it. There was a tiny yellow diamond in the left nostril of her nose, with three emerald diamonds in each ear. She was wearing tiny black colored jean shorts showing off most of her thighs, with a crimson colored tank top. He saw the pink backpack hanging off of her shoulders, and the way her neon green nails continued to cradle her stomach. His eyes flickered over the tattoo on her right thigh; a replica of a monarch butterfly sat on the front of her left leg. Its wings were folded upward as if it were taking flight. Right behind it, also with wings folded upward, was a large black crow. The body of the crow was made up of words_; Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anybody can start today and create a new ending_. The crow was shaded in with a scratchy silhouette black coloring, while its wings curved right along the bottom of her buttocks.

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

Adverting her eyes from the emerald eyes filled with concern towards her, and the darkened brown eyes looking at her with annoyance, she shyly said, "I'm looking for Blaise Zabini? I'm sorry; I thought this was his office."

Chuckling, Harry nodded his head. "This was his office, but he moved over to the third floor two months ago. I can take you to him if you like."

"Alright."

Harry watched her as they stood on the elevator leading them to the next floor. The fear was evident in her eyes. Curious as to why this girl would be looking for Zabini, he caught a peek of the wand sticking out from her back pocket. So she was definitely a witch, but he still didn't understand why she was here… at the Ministry of Magic… flooing in… searching for Zabini. She seemed to notice him watching her, and took a careful step back. Her eyes wandered up to his lightning bolt shaped scar, and for a second he saw something flicker into her eyes, but soon she shook it away. With a sigh of relief as the elevator stopped moving, he began to lead her to the office she had originally intended to land in.

"Come in!" came the passive deep monotone of Blaise Zabini. Opening the door, Harry led the nervous girl inside, and stayed in the doorway. Jaded green eyes stared down at a pile of papers on the metal desk while olive colored hands ran through short nappy raven colored curls.

"Hullo, Uncle Blaise."

Quickly lifting his head up, a small nervous grin formed over the ex-Slytherin's lips. "Sarai," he choked out. "What-what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see my father," she continued to stay where she was. For a moment it seemed as if she was going to lean against Harry for support.

"He isn't in the office today," Blaise informed her, "Why didn't you floo to the manor?"

"I need your help."

Blaise's eyes quickly shifted over at Harry, before he stood up. "Is there anything else you needed, Potter?"

"Nope," still confused, Harry shook his head. "She floo'd into my office looking for you, I explained how you moved up here two months ago, and showed her the way."

"Well thank you for bringing my niece to me," Blaise's voice was passive, but his face was running with emotions. "You can go now."

"You know where my office is if you need anything," Harry told the girl, giving her shoulder a light, and gentle squeeze before leaving.

Only three seconds passed by before the shout of, "YOU'RE WHAT?" could be heard throughout the entire third floor, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

_Sitting on the cold tiled floor of her home, she watched with big childlike eyes as the man and woman in front of her continued to fight. There were no more tears running down her cheeks, because this is what she was used to. Feeling the fear become caught in her throat, she continued to watch the scene in front of her. Soon the large pale and lanky looking finger was pointing at her, and hurtful words reached her ears. Still unable to cry – because these were words she already heard – she watched as the dark quicksilver eyes glared down at her. He hated her for something that her five year old mind was too young to comprehend. Her mum fought for her, but it was no use. Hearing the crack of his impact to her mum's cheek, she continued sitting there. She continued to watch as her father beat her mum._

"I'm sorry."

Staring down at the girl who was now sitting on the couch in his office with her head hanging low, Blaise sighed. Standing in front of her, he rubbed his face with both of his hands. "How did this happen, Sarai?"

There was a soft chuckle, "I figured with you having Ricky, you would know this kind of stuff by now."

"This isn't the time for jokes," although it wasn't a funny moment, a low chuckle escaped Blaise as well.

"I don't know," shrugging her shoulders, Sarai finally lifted her head. Her eyes met his, and Blaise could see the desperation that they held in them. "You're a lawyer, Uncle Blaise," she spoke again after a long pause. "In the wizarding world I'm considered a legal adult, but in the muggle world I'm still a minor. Mum kicked me out, and I know Father won't take me in either. I don't know what to do. If I stay in the muggle world, I'll end up in an orphanage."

"You are seventeen years old Sarai," Blaise rolled his eyes at her melodramatic words. "I'm sure they won't put you into a-"

"But they will. You don't get it Uncle Blaise. You're a pureblood, so you don't understand muggles the way they truly are. I am still underage to them, and underage children end up in orphanages. I won't be eighteen until another eleven months. I can't live in an orphanage for eleven months. They'll take my child away from me."

He saw the worry in her eyes. The protective way she held onto her belly made him believe her words. The muggles did have separate rules from the wizarding world. And then again, it had to be important in order to bring her back here. "Why did your mother kick you out?"

"She doesn't want to spoil her good name with a knocked up teenaged daughter," Sarai scoffed, her eyes back on her tiny belly now. "I went to her expecting her to help me out. After all, her and father were eighteen when they had me. But instead she shouted, and threw me out. I managed to grab my wand, and only a few other things."

"And the father?" he asked her. "What does he say about all of this?"

She scoffed again, "The twat ran off. He says he isn't ready to be a father yet."

"How far along are you?"

"I didn't go to the hospital yet, but I'm saying about three months."

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

She heard the hope in his voice, and she didn't blame him. She often questioned herself about it as well, but it was true. "Yes," nodding her head, she softly smiled. "I've been sleeping on my side lately, and I've been having these odd pains. Not to mention the cravings I've been getting, and the sickness. I took a total of seventeen muggle pregnancy tests just to be sure of it."

"And _your_ father?" he asked her, "What are you going to do about him?"

This was it, the moment she had feared the most. "That's why I came to you," she explained. "I need Father to sign paperwork for the muggle world, saying that I'm under his custody now so I don't have to deal with Mum anymore. As my lawyer, you can deal with that stuff. But here in the wizarding world, I'll be a legal adult. I have a friend in the muggle world that I can stay with for now. She knows all about me being a witch."

"You aren't planning on staying with your father?"

Her laugh was dark; cynical, almost resembling Bellatrix's, "Have you gone mad Uncle Blaise? Father would never allow me to stay with him. Not like I would want to either way. He hates me."

"He's your father Sarai. You know that he would never hate you."

"He used to torture me as a child, and beat Mum in front of me. He took me out of the Malfoy inheritance because I'm a girl, and not a boy, and he made it known that he only married Mum because she got knocked up in the first place. He blamed me for her tricking him into the marriage with a filthy half-blood spawn, and claimed that he only got her pregnant as a one night fling while he was pissed drunk in muggle London," her eyebrow was cocked. "Mum left him when I was eight. He brought me my wand when I was ten, told me that I was forbidden to go to Hogwarts when my letter came in, and I've seen him only twice since then. And the only reason I saw him then was because I needed a blood transfusion when I got hit by that car when I was thirteen."

"He could have left you in that hospital to die."

"He wanted to," her eyes darkened as she remembered overhearing her mum's argument with the man who helped to conceive her. "The only reason he came in to give blood for the transfusion was because Mum threatened to tell the wizarding world of the real reason that they split up. She was willing to go to the Minister himself, and give him all her memories. Father's a proud man, and didn't want anyone finding out he's just like Lucius."

"Your father is nothing like Lucius," Blaise quickly shook his head, coming to the defense of his best friend. "I know that Draco hasn't really been kind to you Sarai, but he is nothing like Lucius."

"Really?" this time her arms were wrapped around herself, shielding her body from memories she never wanted to remember. "I was only four years old when he first used the _Cruciatus Curse_ on me. When we left, he didn't come looking for me. It was you and Aunt Pansy who would bring me gifts every birthday, and every holiday. Not once have I ever received anything from him. Once I said your name, you knew who I was, Uncle Blaise. He could walk past me on the street, and not know who I am. He's _everything_ like Lucius. And I loathe him as much as he loathes Lucius. I only need him to sign the papers then I'll be gone again."

Sitting at his desk, Blaise watched as the girl nervously began to pick at her nails while watching the fireplace. He wanted to laugh at the sight of it. She may have grown up being tortured and abandoned by her father, but like any normal teenaged daughter, she was scared to tell him that she was pregnant. He sent Draco the owl, saying that it was urgent, and he needed to see him as quickly as possible, but now even he was nervous. How would Draco react to the news of his seventeen year old daughter being knocked up then thrown out onto the streets? Granted, Draco had never been there for Sarai from the minute she was born, but would he be as cruel as the muggle woman who trapped him into a marriage? Could he just turn this scared girl out on her own to figure things out by herself? Was Draco really just as bad a father as Lucius was? Or could it be… could he be worse than Lucius was?

Just then the fireplace roared to life, and Blaise caught the way the girl on the couch jumped in fright. From the minute that Laura took Sarai away from the wizarding world and to muggle London, Blaise and Pansy would constantly visit their niece; so he knew she wasn't frightened from the fireplace. She was frightened by the man who just walked out from it. Sarai's breath got caught in her throat when she saw her father step into the office. He was just as frightening as she remembered. Pale skin with heated quicksilver eyes, and equally pale blonde hair falling all along his face. Like always, he was wearing the black suit that she had never seen him without, and her face flinched when she spotted the wand in his hand.

"What's the emergency, Blaise?" Draco immediately asked, quickly scanning the office for any potential dangers. His eyes landed on the visibly shaking girl, and he tilted his head. "Sarai? What are you doing here?"

With a proud smirk, Blaise saw the shock in the girl's face. Looks like she was wrong; her father would recognize her. "I need you to sign papers," she meant to be brave, but the memories of him punishing her flashed back into her mind. Sarai's voice was as weak as herself.

"Papers?" turning to Blaise, Draco continued to stand. "What papers? Papers for what?"

"In the muggle world, Sarai would still be considered underage," Blaise began to explain to his best friend. "She needs you to sign papers taking her into your guardianship, so she can be free," seeing the confusion in Draco's face, Blaise continued, "When you sign the papers, it will say she's under the care of her father. Of course though, seeing as how you live in the wizarding world, she won't actually be with you. She just needs the paperwork to make it legal in the muggle world."

"Where's your mother?" Draco turned back to his daughter. Just now he noticed that something was off. She was frightened about something. "Laura has complete custody of you. Why do you need me?" she didn't answer him; instead choosing to play with her nails while chewing on her lower lip. When Draco looked at Blaise for an answer, his friend only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Sarai?" looking back at his daughter, he could see that she was almost as pale as him. She grew up a lot since he's last seen her. He didn't like it not one bit. "Sarai, I asked you a question. Where is your mother?"

After Blaise shook his head at her, Sarai gave a look of defeat. "Mum kicked me out. I just need you to sign the papers then I'll be gone again."

"Why did Laura kick you out?" she went silent again, and Draco groaned in annoyance. "Do not make me repeat myself again, Sarai," he noticed the way his daughter flinched away from him when he tightened his grip on his wand. Guilt flooded him as he remembered how he used to treat her when she was younger; before her mother took her away from him.

"I'm pregnant."

_"Daddy!" the laughing voice filled with ringing bells shouted excitedly. Turning around, he saw the tiny three year old running towards him. Pale blonde hair – his hair – flew behind her in a mass of thickened curls while honeysuckled eyes sparkled brightly. Wearing a pink skirt and a white top covered in tiny little flowers, the girl stopped right in front of him. "Daddy!"_

_ Her loving smile tried to break away his iciness, and warm his heart, but then he remembered that she wasn't pure. She was a trap created by her muggle mother to keep him by her side. "Go away! I'm busy!" his voice was harsh, and he saw the little girl's smile quickly fade away. Even at only three, she already knew he wouldn't be there to hold her in his arms like most daddies did. Dropping something out of her hands, she turned, and ran off from him. Glancing downwards, he felt a small aching in his chest. He watched as the miniature yellow sunflowers slowly began to fade to black._

"You're what?" he didn't hear her correctly. That was the simplicity to it. His mind was caught up in a memory that he wished he could erase, and he simply just didn't hear her correctly.

Keeping her gaze on the wand in her father's hand, Sarai reached behind herself to grab her own wand – the only gift he had ever given her, and the one thing in life she would always depend on – just in case he tried to use another unforgivable on her; she wanted to make sure she was able to defend herself this time. She was no longer four years old. "I-I'm pregnant."

Draco's world came crashing down. His mind blanked out and his vision became blurry. His daughter. His _daughter. _His _seventeen year old _daughter was pregnant. Granted he wasn't there for all of her life, and when he was there, he wasn't a father, but she was still his blood. No matter if she was only a half-blood; his blood was still in her. She had his hair; his mother's hair. She had his eyes; his father's eyes – both eyes combined. She was a Malfoy. She was his daughter. She was pregnant. His daughter was pregnant.

"Father?"

He heard her voice calling out to him. She no longer called him 'Daddy' anymore. He was now simply just 'Father' to her. Something he brought on upon himself. Something he hated himself for. Something he called Lucius, but something he couldn't control. Or force her to change.

"Father?" Sarai was watching him carefully, her eyes unmoving from his wand. She didn't want him to make any sudden attacks on her. "Uncle Blaise," she called out to her uncle this time, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's just in shock, love," Blaise assured her, also confused of his best friend's sudden silence. "It's not every day a bloke finds out his teenaged daughter is pregnant."

"I don't see why it matters to him," her eyes hadn't moved from its spot yet, her wand held out slightly in front of herself. "It isn't as if he has to deal with it."

That snapped him out of it. _I don't see why it matters to him. It isn't as if he has to deal with it_ – this child is going to be a part of him as well. He would be this child's grandfather. Of course it matters to him. "You're pregnant?" Sarai nodded her head. "And your mother kicked you out?" she nodded her head again. "So you want me to sign the custody papers so your mother will be free of you?" she nodded again. "Then what?"

"I have a friend who knows I'm a witch. She knows that Mum kicked me out, and she knows I can't stay with you, so I'm going to stay with her until I can get enough money to get my own flat."

"And the father?"

"Wants nothing to do with it," this time there was malice in her voice. Her eyes still on his wand, "Which is fine with me. I'd rather him not be around my child so I can tell it that its father is dead instead of having him beat the poor thing," she scoffed, "I know what that's like."

Her words cut through the ice that he had become, but there was no retort to that. It was true. "And why can't you stay with me?" he frowned. "I'm your father."

"Since when?" for a second she thought she saw hurt in his eyes, but she quickly dismissed it. It was just her wishful thinking playing such cruel tricks on her. "You made it clear to me when I was eight that you don't want me. You're nothing more than a mere sperm donor. The only reason I'm here is because I need you to sign the papers. If you don't, and people find out that Mum kicked me out, I'll be taken into an orphanage, and they'll take my baby away from me. I'm underage until I'm eighteen in the muggle world. And I can't hide in the wizarding world until I'm eighteen, because as far as the wizarding world is concerned, I'm still in the custody of my muggle mother and living in muggle London. I would be considered a runaway, and they would arrest me. I know you wouldn't want to tarnish your perfect Malfoy name with all of that so can you just sign the papers so we can go our separate ways again?"

He finally noticed her eyes were glued on his wand, still. He saw the defensive position she held her own wand in. Lowering his wand in a slow motion, Draco put it on Blaise's desk, showing that he wasn't going to hurt her. Her reasoning's made sense to him, but he wouldn't allow any of it. "I was wrong to take my frustrations out on you," he merely nodded his head at her. This time her eyes met his, but he noted that she still held onto her own wand. She thought this was some sort of trick. "I realize that I haven't been the best father to you, and I haven't been there to watch you grow up. But you're only seventeen Sarai, and even in the wizarding world that is too young to be on your own. I'm not going to be like your mother and kick you out. You'll stay with me."

"No I won't," Sarai shook her head. "I have nothing to do with Malfoy Manor. Remember… I'm not a real Malfoy," her words were as harsh as when he told them to her when she was still only seven years old. "Malfoy's have pure blood; they aren't just filthy half-breeds. I have no place at the Malfoy Manor."

Hearing the disgust in his daughter's voice, Draco sighed. "You _are_ _my _daughter. It doesn't matter that I haven't been there for you. You aren't going to live with your muggle friend. You are going to come back home with me."

"That place has never been a home to me," she hissed.

"I'll sign the papers, but you're coming back with me," turning to Blaise, Draco nodded his head. "In the muggle world, she is still considered a minor. Having growing up in the muggle world more than the wizarding world, we'll play it by the muggle rules. If Sarai were to move to the muggle world without my consent, she is a runaway."

Realizing what her father was doing, Sarai jumped to her feet. "You can't do that. You don't want me anyway. Just sign the bloody papers, and be done with it."

"You are my daughter," he hissed in reply, earning a flinch from her, and a tightening grip on her wand, "And I will do whatever the bloody hell I like. If you don't want this, then return back to the muggle world, and walk straight into that muggle orphanage," he saw the defeat in her eyes, and the slump in her shoulders. Smirking, he accepted the quill from Blaise, and signed the papers. "I'll set an appointment with a medi-witch for you in the morning. For now, let's show you to your old room at the manor."

Casting one last hopeful look at Blaise, Sarai reluctantly followed her father over to the fireplace. Keeping a tight grip on her wand, she watched him warily. Moving away as he went to place a hand on her shoulder, she shook her head at him, and he nodded in response. She didn't trust him, and she didn't want him touching her. Blaise watched as the estranged father and scared daughter entered the floo, and he sighed for the both of them, silently praying that Draco comes to his senses and becomes the father that Sarai always wanted. It was evident in her eyes when she was younger that she still hoped that one day Draco would open his eyes, and come searching for his daughter. It never happened though. After Laura left with Sarai, Draco just went right back to his bachelor ways; not once thinking of the fact that he had a daughter who wanted to be loved by him.

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! I'm on a mission with this story. For every 10 reviews I get, I'll upload a new chapter the next day. If not, then you have to wait every week. So please, keep those reviews coming(:**


	2. An Empty Room

**My sister is still really sick, and she asked me to upload this chapter for you guys. She told me the name of the chapter, and the name of the story to upload it to. I didn't read over it to make sure that it doesn't have any mistakes in it, but she promised to check it once she feels better. She also said something about thanking you guys for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing this story. And she asked for more reviews! She said, please. And thank you guys. And she loves you guys.**

An Empty Room

_"Draco no!"_

_ Clutching her knees to her chest, the tears streamed from her face. Tears she didn't even know she could cry anymore. Just as quickly as it left her, she heard the haunting word once more, and began to scream out in pain. She hadn't meant to scream, but she was only eight years old. Of course she would scream, but screaming only made it worse. Feeling the stickiness of her own blood as she writhed around it on the floor, she felt the fire take over her blood as her bones began to stretch inside of her. The more she screamed, the longer he would punish her. She couldn't even remember what she did to deserve it this time… oh right… now she remembered. She drew him a picture._

"It's different."

Stepping into the room behind his daughter, Draco nodded his head. "After your mother took you, I had the house-elves clean it out. I knew that she would never allow you back in here, and I doubt that the belongings of an eight year old would really come in handy for you now. Tomorrow after your appointment, I'll take you into Diagon Alley, and buy you what you need. Do you have your own owl?"

"The only people I talked to from the wizarding world were Uncle Blaise, Aunt Pansy, and Ricky," she said bitterly while shaking her head, "And they would always just floo over."

Blaise and Pansy kept in touch with his daughter over the years? It made sense to him now, on why she knew where to go and why to go to Blaise. "We'll buy you your own owl then. You said you have a muggle friend who knows you're a witch?"

"You don't have to buy me anything," Sarai spat out at him. "Don't waste your money on me. I have a cell phone to contact her with."

"You are my daughter, Sarai."

"So you keep saying."

Ignoring her comment, Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "You _are_ my daughter, and I will spend as much money on you as I want."

"Why?" she asked him. "You never did before. I was never your daughter before; just that filthy half-breed spawn of yours that my mum used to trap you with. You never liked your money being used on me before, so don't spend it on me now."

"I'll use it however I damn well please," noticing the way Sarai flinched away from him, Draco took in a deep breath. It would take a while getting used to having her around him. When she was just a child he would shout at her, torture her with his wand, and remind her of how much he loathed her entire existence. But she was here now, and in the end of it all, she was still his daughter. "I haven't been much of a father to you, Sarai, and I know that, but you're still just a child, and I won't have any child of mine being forced to live out on their own."

"I won't be on my own. I'll be staying with my friend."

"Or with their friends," Draco sighed. Walking towards the bedroom door, he turned back to look at her. "I'll send up one of the house-elves to make sure you're settled in nicely."

Sighing to herself, Sarai walked over to the large bed and placed her bag down onto it, along with her wand. It was a huge as she remembered it to be, and just as empty. Of course when she was a child, she had her toy box filled with toys that the Zabinis and her mum would buy for her. She had the childish, girly things all around her room, and the pink covered princess bed, but to her this room had always just been empty. Her father never entered it. He never tiptoed in when he thought she was sleeping so he could kiss her forehead goodnight, or whisper how much he actually loved her. He would never come running in when she would wake up screaming from a nightmare, and he would never tuck her in with a bedtime story. This empty room had always been a large and beautiful prison to her; one that she never dreamt she would be living in again. It seemed like the room grew up with her, discarding all its childhood memories, and becoming nothing more than an empty shell of hidden pain, and admiring beauty.

Once you walked through the door, there were two sections of the room and then there was the straight across. The straight across led to more double doors, but these doors were all glass, and it led to a balcony; a balcony with a view of the forest behind the Malfoy estate, and the large yard. Walking over to it, she also saw that it showed a waterfall that fell into the swimming pool and Jacuzzi, and a huge yard. There were velvet silver colored drapes over the doors, but they were pushed open to the sides right now. The left section of the room had two white leather couches: one was facing the bed and the other was facing the balcony. There was a glass table in front of it, and there was a huge black stand up lamp, along with a tiny squared table and a comfortable looking beige colored couch chair. The floor of the room was all distressed stained oak so there was a huge, emerald colored Chinese looking carpet laid out on the middle of the floor. In the corner, she had a desk along with rolling chair. There were also two bookshelves; completely emptied. When she was younger, they were filled with muggle fairytales that her mum would often read to her.

The second section had three steps leading up to it, with emerald and silver plated bars leading up to it. It looked like an actual staircase. There was a matching Chinese looking carpet in this section of the room. The middle section of the ceiling was a normal roof, but there was a glass ceiling on each side of it, allowing the sun in. Right under the normal part of the ceiling, was a bed that looked as if it could have been bigger than king sized. It had black poles at each corner of it, with silver laced sheets tied up around it. She could tell that if she untied it, it would wrap around the bed, blocking her as she slept, the way the princesses would sleep in the movies – and the way she slept when she was younger. The bed sheets were white, with ten white pillows neatly on the bed, and a giant white feathered comforter. There was a giant black French couch at the foot of the bed, like how the rich people do it in the movies, and an oak wood nightstand on each side of the bed. There was a lamp on each one. Pressed up between the nightstand on the right side of the bed was a chest. The chest was right below a square framed mirror hanging up on the wall. There was a chair against each wall. The wall on the right side had double doors that led to a walk in closet; the size of her old room in her muggle home.

There were two dressers in the closet, with a couch. There were shelves and poles, a body length mirror and a wall that looked like a giant cubby hole, looking as if it were made just for shoes or something similar to that, but it was the other door on the left side of the bed that had her head spinning.

The bathroom was made completely out of black and white marble. The left wall was made up of all mirrors, with a black and white marble counter that took up the entire wall. There were his and her sinks, along with an opening in it with a stool. She realized that it was so she could sit down and do her make-up or brush her hair or something like that. There were actual lamps in the bathroom along with a couch. There was a white Chinese rug laid out on the floor. Paintings were hanging up on the wall, with lavender colored decorative towels hanging up on the seven towel racks. The ceiling was a sun roof, so it crept her out a little. If somebody was on the roof they would be able to see her. The toilet was in its own little corner, but she saw that she had a Jacuzzi sized tub, with a glass door shower. Walking over to the shower, she opened the door and saw that it had a bench for her to sit down and shave her legs, and it had two shower heads.

Nothing changed; other than the fact that Draco had the house-elves throwing out all of her old clothing, toys, wall papers, drawings, and beddings; everything was still the same. Although he treated her like nothing, he did make sure that she had a lavish bedroom to live in with a posh bathroom to keep her clean, and an enormous bed for her to sleep in. It was that _one_ thought that always kept a small piece of hope alive in her heart that maybe one day… just maybe, her father would come looking for her, hoping to fix what he broke. She may have only been a child when he broke her, but she was still broken.

"Master has told Twinkle that Mistress returned," the squeaking voice followed the large cracking sound. Bending down so that the hotdog shaped nose touched the floor, the walnut colored house-elf bowed for Sarai. "Twinkle has missed Mistress Sarai."

Smiling, Sarai took in the large violet colored eyes that were now shining for her, and the lilac colored silk pillowcase that she forced the elf to wear when she was still only six years old. It seemed like her father never bothered to change it. "I've missed you as well, Twinkle."

Although she tried to hide it, the house-elf couldn't conceal the excitement that coursed through her body at hearing her mistress's words. "Master also told Twinkle that Mistress is expecting a little Master or Mistress. Twinkle was ordered to keep a very close eye on Mistress, and to make sure she rests."

That caught her off guard. Her father was concerned for her well-being? He ordered Twinkle to make sure she got her rest? What the hell was he playing at? "I will, Twinkle," Sarai assured the tiny elf. "I'm going to take a bath first though. I'm feeling sticky."

Walking into the bedroom, Draco shook his head at his sight. She's never slept on her side before. He remembered from when she was just a baby, whenever he would sneak a peek at her sleeping form, she would always have to sleep on her stomach. There were moments when Laura would curse softly, but loud enough for him to hear because every time Sarai would wake up screeching, it meant that she had rolled over to her side in her sleep. He stayed up all night contemplating what it meant to have a seventeen year old daughter who was pregnant, and he just kept coming up blank. He still couldn't understand why Laura would kick her out. Laura was the one who was always defending the girl whenever she did something wrong.

"Twinkle," he called, standing over his daughter's bed.

"Master calls Twinkle?" the over eagerly excited house-elf appeared.

He nodded his head, "Wake my daughter up, and get her ready. We have to be at St. Mungos in one hour for her medi-witch appointment. I'll be waiting for her, downstairs."

Twinkle waited until Draco was out of view before gently moving over to the bed. After two minutes of gently waking her mistress, she started to fix the bed while Sarai walked over to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror above the sink, Sarai couldn't believe she slept for that long. After taking a bath, she laid down expecting only to take a nap. That was at three in the afternoon the day before. It was now nine o'clock in the next morning. Brushing her teeth, she felt the aches in her stomach. She was starving; it's been so long since she fell asleep, which meant it's been even longer since she ate anything. Deciding to take a quick shower, she tried to convince herself that her father had changed, that there was no way he would use an unforgivable on her while she was pregnant. Just in case though, she would be sure to keep her wand close to her at all times. She didn't want to be caught off guard… like she was so many times as a child.

"You slept all day yesterday," Draco announced as his daughter entered the kitchen. Turning around, he released a growl. Sarai was wearing a light blue colored dress with no straps, which was short enough to show the tattoo on her thigh. He also noticed that her hair fell to her thighs when she wore it down. She wasn't eight anymore, or even thirteen. She was seventeen, and pregnant. What the hell was Laura thinking when she allowed their daughter out of the house? "You must be hungry," Sarai nodded her head. "We have to be at St. Mungos in five minutes. We'll get something to eat in Diagon Alley after your appointment. But for now, I made you a piece of toast."

Making a show of placing her wand right into the black leathered purse, that she transfigured her backpack into, Sarai looked up at him. "You… you made me toast?"

"You have to eat something," he hissed out, knowing where she would go with this. "And yes, I made you toast," watching as she began to sniff at it, Draco rolled his eyes, "It isn't poisoned, Sarai."

Taking a tiny bite from the corner, Sarai nodded her head at him. "Thanks."

A part of him wanted to just leave her on her own and send her on her way to stay with her muggle friend, but he knew she wouldn't be able to make it. From what he gathered, she had no job, no support, and most likely no idea what she was doing. And it wasn't as if she could just walk into Gringotts, and take out some money. He took her name off of his inheritance when she was only two minutes old. He knew that it was childish of him to do such a thing, but not only was she a half-blood, but she also had the nerve to be born without a male anatomy. Now that he looked back on it, he wished he hadn't made such a brash move, but it was too late to change the past now. The most he could do was allow his daughter into his home – years later – and take care of her now. A part of him wanted to just give her enough money and send her on her way out, but he wasn't getting any younger. He's had the company of female companions once Laura left him, but he wasn't in a relationship, and he had no other children. Sarai was his only daughter, his only child, his only blood that remained. Whether his pride accepted it or not, in the end she was the last remaining Malfoy, aside from himself. And that child that she carried would carry on that bloodline. As much as parts of him wanted to just be rid of her, a larger part of him was hoping that he could make things right.

"Sarai Malfoy," a rounded nurse called out, entering the waiting room area. "Your medi-witch is ready to see you now."

Standing up, Sarai quickly grabbed onto her stomach. Draco noticed her hesitation about walking into the room. "What's wrong?"

Biting on her lower lip, Sarai sighed. She knew she was being childish. "I don't want to go in there."

"Why not?"

"What if they hurt my baby? Or what if they tell me that something's wrong with it?"

"What makes you think something's wrong with it?" he asked.

"I've been in a lot of pain lately. And I only found out I was pregnant five days ago. I've been drinking a lot of alcohol between then. What if I hurt it?"

"I'm sure your baby is fine."

She shook her head, "I don't want to go in there."

"Would you like me to go in there with you?" Draco had hoped she would say yes, but he saw the hesitation in her eyes. She still feared him, and he didn't make it better by raising his voice at her within the few hours they've been reconciled. But then she did it, she nodded her head at him. Resisting the urge to smile at her answer, Draco stood up. Placing his hand on her back, he slowly began to lead her into the room.

Feeling his hand on the small of her back, Sarai felt a little reassurance at the fact that she wasn't alone, but she still didn't trust him. Feeling to make sure she could access her wand if he tried anything within the few steps between the waiting room, and the medi-witch's office, she tried to remain calm. Hearing the short breath behind her, she looked back in confusion. There was an odd look on her father's face. It looked as if he saw someone he… he hated? No… that wasn't it; there was something unnoticeable on his face. It wasn't hate though. She didn't dare think that it was love, but she didn't know what it was. Turning to look at the medi-witch, she smiled at her sight. Dressed in a tiny white nurse's uniform, the medi-witch seemed to share the same confused look as her father. Chestnut curls fell along the slightly ivory face while toffee colored eyes stared past her and at her father. Looking back at her father once more, then back at the medi-witch, Sarai reminded herself to ask her uncle Blaise about this woman.

"Malfoy?" the medi-witch finally spoke up, a questioning tone in her voice.

Nodding his head, Draco countered with, "Granger?"

Ahh, it all made sense to her now. Well sort of. Hermione Granger; a name she's heard many times, whether it was as a child and she overheard her father cursing the muggle-born witch or while growing up and hearing the stories that her uncle Blaise and aunt Pansy would tell her of Hogwarts. Draco refused to have his daughter go to Hogwarts, and although he brought her a wand, he forced her to turn down Hogwarts acceptance letter. The media finally just stopped talking about his muggle ex-wife, and halfblooded daughter, and he didn't want anyone else bringing it back up again. The halfblooded Malfoy attending Hogwarts would've been a guaranteed reason for Rita Skeeter to start digging around him again.

Clearing her throat, Hermione finally turned to look at the young girl standing in front of Draco. She hadn't bothered to look at the name of her appointment until only now. "Sarai Malfoy?" the girl nodded her head, "Would you have a seat on the bed, please?" then turning to Draco, she cleared her throat again. He really grew up since she's last seen him, which was only a year after the war had ended. "Malfoy, you can have a seat on the chair next to the bed."

"I heard you moved to Paris," Draco said, absentmindedly helping his daughter onto the bed before sitting on the assigned chair. "With Krum?"

"I moved back three months ago," Hermione nodded her head. "And how have you been? How's your wife doing?"

Hermione noticed the sudden way Draco shifted his feet while Sarai lowered her gaze to stare at the ground. He shook his head, "Laura and I divorced when Sarai was still eight."

"Oh," trying her best to hide her smile at the news of Malfoy no longer being married to that muggle woman he knocked up only a month after the war, Hermione stood next to the bed, "How are you feeling, love?"

"Hungry."

Chuckling, Hermione grabbed a clipboard, "I'm assuming you haven't seen a medi-witch yet?" the girl shook her head, "Well I am Hermione Granger, and I'm going to have to ask you standard procedure questions."

"Alright."

"What is your name, and birth date?"

"Sarai Rose Malfoy. June eighteenth, 1994."

"Oh you just turned seventeen," Hermione smiled, "Happy belated birthday."

"Thanks," Sarai shyly smiled, drawing another grin from Hermione. She never thought she would see the day when a Malfoy would smile.

"When was your last menstrual date?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he realized what kind of questions he would have to endure. He never went with Laura to any of her doctor appointments, so he didn't know what to expect. "It started March twenty fourth, and ended on April second."

"Have you been to a muggle doctor yet?"

"No, I only found out I was pregnant five days ago."

"And how did you find out? Did you take a muggle pregnancy test or a magical one?"

"I took seventeen muggle pregnancy tests, and they all came out positive."

Hermione chuckled at that part. At least the teen made sure to precisely check the results. "If you haven't had your menstruation since April, why did you wait until only five days ago to test yourself?"

"I've always had an off cycle," Sarai sighed. "Sometimes I don't get it until every six months, and sometimes I get it every month. Sometimes I have it for three months straight, and sometimes I have it for only a week. So I didn't think anything of it."

Draco lifted his head at that part, "That isn't normal. Did your mother take you to see a muggle doctor about that?"

"Yeah," not sure about why her father seemed genuinely concerned about her health, Sarai nodded her head. "They said something about me having more testosterone than estrogen. They also said it came from being overly stressed throughout my childhood."

Hermione saw the way Sarai avoided looking at Draco while she answered, and the way that Draco looked guilty, quickly looking away from his daughter. Raising an eyebrow, she took in the scene. "Were you on any sort of muggle birth control?" she asked next. "Or the potion or any contraceptive spell? Was he wearing a condom? Or is he a wizard, and was he on any contraceptive spell as well?"

Nodding her head, Sarai said, "I was on the muggle shot called _Depot_, and he didn't exactly like to wear a condom. I didn't know any spells or potions to prevent pregnancies, and he's a muggle."

"You didn't teach your daughter about safety?" Hermione turned to Draco.

Turning a light shade of red, Draco continued to stare at the ground, "I haven't seen my daughter since she was thirteen. I only saw her again yesterday when she came to me. And it isn't as if I expected her to go out and have sex."

"Oh," blushing Hermione caught the shocked look in Sarai's face as she stared down at her father. It looked as if she hadn't been expecting for Draco to speak the truth. "Sorry," looking back down at the clipboard in her hand, she cleared her throat once more. "Have you had any effects of the pregnancy so far? Such as have you been feeling nauseous or fatigue lately? Any odd cravings or moodiness? Are you constipated or do you have any body aches? Have you been feeling dizzy or has it gotten to the point where sometimes you feel like you cannot walk?"

"Erm…" she bit her lower lip again, and began to play with the hem of her dress. She saw Draco was watching her once more, but she also saw that Hermione was watching Draco. "I throw up almost five times a day, and I threw up this morning while taking a shower. Lately, I've been really tired and I sleep on my side now which is rare. I'm usually only comfortable on my stomach. I don't think I've been moody, but I wouldn't know, and I'm not constipated. I haven't been dizzy yet, but sometimes my feet and my back are killing me. And I keep getting these weird cramps in my stomach. When I feel it, it feels like there's a weight on one side, but then suddenly it's on the other side as well. And as for the cravings, all I want is salt. Three nights ago I was at my friend's house, and I ate only salt. It's like all I want is salt… and chicken."

Chuckling, Hermione nodded her head. "Those are all very normal symptoms, but as for the salt. You shouldn't be eating too much salty foods during your pregnancy. It isn't healthy for you, or for the baby."

Sarai frowned, and muttered something under her breath, causing both Hermione and her father to smirk. Crossing her arms over her chest, she said, "Are there any more questions?"

"I think it's safe to say she's been moody lately," Draco told Hermione.

Nodding her head, Hermione noticed the girl scowling at her father from the corner of her eyes, and wrote it down. "Have you told the father that you're a witch yet? Because if you haven't, I could treat you in my office in the muggle part of London so he can come to appointments with you. I'm a muggle-born witch, and while in Paris I've also studied muggle nursing, so I'm licensed to treat you as a witch patient or as a muggle patient."

"I'm not with him anymore," Sarai shook her head. "He isn't ready to be a father."

Once again, Hermione caught the guilt in Draco's face. She would definitely need to ask Harry what's happened with the Malfoys since she left with Viktor. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine."

It was Draco who heard the hurt in his daughter's voice, and he felt guilty; feeling as if it was him who had abandoned her throughout her pregnancy, and left her alone to face this on her own. Then he remembered. In a way, he did. "Is this going to take much longer, Granger?" he asked, "My daughter hasn't eaten anything yet."

"No," she shook her head, putting the clipboard down. "Sarai, I'm going to need you to lift the bottom part of your dress up so I can see all of your stomach. I'm going to put a jelly on it, then use my wand to see the development of your baby. Malfoy, are you going to stay in here?"

Not allowing his daughter any time to deny it, he quickly nodded his head, "Yes."

"Very well," helping Sarai to lift her dress up, she chuckled at the way the father blushed as he looked away when he realized that by lifting her dress up, his daughter was wearing only blue satin knickers underneath it. After covering Sarai up with a blanket, so that only her belly was showing, Hermione told Draco, "You can look now, Malfoy. She's covered up."

Feeling the coldness of the gel on her belly, Sarai looked down at her piercing, "Is it safe for me to keep the piercing in?" she asked Hermione, "Or should I take it out already?"

"You should take it out," came her father's immediate reply.

Shaking her head, Hermione looked at it. She's always wanted one, but was always too frightened. "Your belly is still tiny, only popping out very minimal, so it's not a danger yet. And even when you do begin to expand larger, they have these rubber navel piercing's made for pregnant women. So you could always just replace it."

"Okay."

Giggling at the annoyance in Draco's eyes at her answer, Hermione began to wave the wand around the exposed belly. Soon there were three long puffs of silvered smoke, and she smiled, "Congratulations, you are three months pregnant," then an image of the baby popped up. Draco gasped while Sarai just stared at it. Hermione grinned, "Congratulations Sarai, it seems you're having twins."

As if they were staring at a muggle doctor's computer screen, the three of them could see the images as clearly. Hermione began to point out what each object in the image was, but all Sarai could see were two things. Facing each other, were two little embryo looking people. She could see two heads, and two forming body looking things. There were two noses, and she could only see one extra thing. There were no fingers, toes or anything yet, seeing as how they weren't fully formed, but she could see that one of them was a boy. She was having twins; one boy and one girl. Looking over at her father, Sarai allowed him to see the fear in her eyes. She was only seventeen years old. She had been abandoned by her mum, and was living with the father who used to torture her as a child because she was a girl. How the hell was she supposed to raise twins on her own, when she was still trying to find a place in this world for just herself?


	3. Fathers and Their Children

**Hello my darlings(: I'm baaack. I've been really sick for the past 2 weeks, and I seemed to only be getting worse instead of better, so last week I had my brother post up the chapters to all of my pre-written stories. I couldn't read or even write without getting sick. Thanks for your reviews last week, and to all of you who favorited, and reviewed this story. I'm glad you guys love it so far. And since I love you all so much, this chapter is 11 pages long and it has its happy moments(:**

Fathers and Their Children

He watched as she ate the food in front of her. Reaching forward to take a bite of his own burger, he saw how she attacked her grilled orange chicken as if she had been starved all her life. A nearly empty plate of orange chicken and extra salted fries sat in front of her along with a glass of pumpkin juice while he had his own burger, fries and a bottle of butterbeer in front of himself. It's been half an hour since they left St. Mungos, and they hadn't spoken yet, aside from when he asked her what she wanted to eat, and she said chicken and fries. He knew that bringing her to _The Leaky Cauldron_ wasn't the best thing to do seeing as how she was pregnant, but he wanted a butterbeer, and this was the only place he could think of that would have food for her, food for himself, and his butterbeer. He had no doubt that this would make the front page news by the next morning, but he had to feed her. And they still had shopping to do.

"So your mother allowed you to… to err… erm…" he saw her slow down her bites now as she watched him stumble on what to say to her, "She allowed you to have a boyfriend, and she knew that you were… erm… well, she brought you that muggle birth control," he lowered his voice in a bitter way, "Which obviously doesn't work."

Deciding that the safest thing for her nerves would be to decide that he was asking her this, and had a bitter tone about it, because he was having a normal father's reaction to finding out his daughter was pregnant – and not because he would try to murder her, and her unborn twins in their sleep – Sarai nodded her head. "You mean she knew that I was shagging my boyfriend?" when her father started to choke on his butterbeer, she smirked. Draco found it terrifying that her smirk was identical to his in every way. "Yeah, she knew."

"If she knew that you were… erm well that you could possibly become pregnant, why did she kick you out?"

"Mum remarried a year before I got hit by that car-"

"To that David bloke," Draco nodded his head, "I remember meeting him at the hospital that day."

Nodding her own head, Sarai shoved a couple of fries into her mouth, then frowning, she added nearly the entire salt shaker onto her plate, "Yeah well David's family comes from prim and proper _ladies and gentlemen_," she didn't bother to hide her sneer. "I could shag whoever the hell I wanted to, and Mum wouldn't care as long as I wouldn't get caught. But with me being pregnant, what would all the ladies in her little fancy club think of her? My being knocked up would tarnish David's precious family name, and she couldn't have that."

"That hypocritical bitch!" he scoffed. "When I was worried about having a halfblooded daughter tarnishing my family's name, she still forced me to marry her. Then she goes and kicks you out because you got knocked up at seventeen?" Draco saw the pain flash through his daughter's eyes, and felt the guilt flood through him. Running his right hand through his hair, he shook his head, "I didn't mean-"

"Yeah you did," her voice was flat, and like so many Malfoys before her, she showed nothing on her face. Her eyes went blank again as well. "Don't worry Father, I'm used to this; tarnishing the Malfoy name by being the first female born into it, and also by being a half-blood. And now I'm tarnishing David's families name by getting knocked up before marriage, and at only seventeen. It doesn't bother me."

"Right," licking his lips, Draco's eyes began to scan the area, looking for something; anything to change the subject. "When do you want to start on building the nursery?"

"What?"

"The nursery," he repeated, "I figure that you can use the room right next to yours, or if you don't want the twins in a room away from you, then we can use your closet, or even the first floor of your room. It's big enough to put in two cribs, and necessities for the twins."

Sarai's jaw slacked a little, and she wanted to remind him that once she was of age in the muggle world, he would never hear from her again, but then she noticed the beetle flying around them. Remembering a story that her aunt Pansy told her about overhearing Hermione Granger telling off the news reporter, Rita Skeeter, for being an unregistered animagus, and using her illegal beetle form to gain her stories, Sarai put on a fake smile. As much as she hated and didn't trust her father, she knew that badmouthing the Malfoy name wouldn't help him continue to be kind to her. "I was thinking of just keeping the twins in my room with me, so that way I could hear them if they wake up throughout the night."

He saw her get ready to defend herself, and attack him when he mentioned building the nursery, but then he saw her eyes flicker over to the beetle near them, and he chuckled. At least his daughter was smart. No doubt she heard the story of Rita Skeeter, and she was being cautious to watch what she said. "We can discuss it later if you want. I know it's a long way from now."

"Alright."

There was a long moment of silence between the two. Draco continued to eat, and watch his daughter as she continued to eat the salt straight from the plate. "Your medi-witch told you, you shouldn't be eating too much salt."

"And the muggles say that witches are a fairytale."

Rolling his eyes as he watched her lick salt off from her finger, Draco reached forward. Proud of the fact that she managed to not flinch away from him this time – no doubt only because she knew Rita Skeeter was still watching them – Draco took the salt shaker away from Sarai. "Salt isn't good for the twins."

"But I want it."

"But it isn't good."

"But it tastes good."

"But it'll make you sick."

"I'm already sick."

"It'll make the twins sick."

"They're the ones who want it."

"Can't you find something else to crave for?"

"I want salt."

"No."

"Give it back to me."

"No."

Releasing a huff of air, Sarai grabbed her wand, _"Accio salt."_

Dropping his jaw as the salt flew right out of his hand; Draco sat back and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I should've seen that coming."

Walking throughout Diagon Alley, Sarai made sure to keep at least a five foot distance from Draco. She had no doubt that Rita Skeeter would be keeping a close eye on them, and she didn't want to give her any reasons to make her think that there were problems between them. When her Laura left him years ago, Draco made a show of telling the media that they just realized they were different with him coming from a pureblooded family, and her being a muggle. He made a show of saying how he loved his daughter with every fiber of his being, even though she was a half-blood, but him and his wife just couldn't work anymore. He lied and said that it hurt that his wife was taking his daughter with her, and that he would do all his best to keep up a relationship with his daughter. He said some other fake lines about how although his and his wife's marriage was rushed into, and formed from what they both thought was love, they couldn't just continue to pretend anymore. No one knew that Sarai was taken off the Malfoy inheritance, aside from the Zabinis, Malfoys, and Laura, of course. When everyone found out that the Malfoy heir wasn't going to be attending Hogwarts, Draco quickly dispelled those rumors by saying that it was his ex-wife who wanted to keep his daughter away from the wizarding world, and no one mentioned it again – pitying the wizard who they believed to be hurt by such an action.

A bitter part of Sarai wanted to shout at her father in public, and make it known of the truth behind her parents' divorce, but she had no reason to. Bringing up the past now wouldn't prevent keeping her away from her father now. He may have found a way to trick her and force her into staying with him for now, but once she was eighteen, she would have no reason to stay behind with him. There were only eleven months left of being trapped back into the Malfoy manor, and imprisoned in the wizarding world, and she wasn't stupid. If she gave the media any reason to question Draco Malfoy, she had no doubt that he wouldn't hesitate before using an unforgivable on her again. As long as she played the happy daughter role outside of the manor, he would have no reason to harm her again. She lived with her mum and David long enough to know how this worked. Outside, it was the perfect family life, but behind closed doors, it was nothing but curses, hatred and beatings. Faking a smile and happiness was the one thing Sarai was perfect at.

"Oh, sorry," too much into her thoughts, Sarai didn't notice where she was going until she already knocked into the person in front of her.

Turning around with his quick seeker reflexes, James Potter caught the girl before she could hit the ground. "You okay there?"

Feeling the calloused hands wrap around her before she could hit the ground, a roaring feeling erupted in her stomach, and Sarai quickly felt to make sure her babies were fine. To make sure that _her son and daughter _were fine. Looking up, she saw the way the lightened rain colored eyes stayed on her. Pale freckles shifted as blushing lips smiled down at her. "Erm…yeah. Thanks for catching me."

Realizing that he was still holding onto her, James released her once he made sure she had caught her balance, and he scratched one hand through his shaggy dark brown hair, while his other hand stuck out for her to shake. "I'm James Potter."

Just as she was about to introduce herself, she heard her father's voice, "Sarai. Sarai, are you alright? I was just about to enter _Madam Malkins _when I saw you almost fall."

Searching his face, she realized that her father is a very good actor. He had even _her _convinced that he was actually concerned for her. "I'm fine Father," she continued to absentmindedly rub her stomach, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and bumped into James here. I would've fallen if he didn't catch me."

His eyes met the eyes of Potter's son, and Draco felt a lump forming in his throat. After opening the door to the shop, he turned to allow his daughter to enter before him, and he saw her almost fall, his heart began to thump to a pace he never knew it could reach as he started to run over to her. Memories of his past flashed before his eyes, but his daughter was safe now. Thanks to the son of his enemy. "Thank you, James."

Hiding the fact that he wanted to drop his jaw as Draco Malfoy held his hand out to hm, and thanked him, James nodded his head. "Y-You're welcome sir," his eyes shifted back to the girl he had just prevented from falling, and he couldn't stop his jaw this time. This was Malfoy's daughter?

"Son," Harry approached him, "Your mum and I were looking for you. Why did you just leave your brother and sister in-" he noticed the girl that his son was gawking at, and he smiled. "Oh. Hullo Sarai, it's nice to see you again."

Smiling politely, Sarai was shocked that he remembered her name; her uncle only said it once in front of him. "Hullo Mr. Potter. Thanks again for taking me to my uncle, yesterday."

"You're welcome," his smile was kind, warm; a father's smile, a smile that she had never known before. "I assume you got everything sorted out?"

Nodding her head, she saw the cautious way her father was watching her, "I accidentally floo'd into Mr. Potter's office yesterday while looking for Uncle Blaise," she explained to Draco, who Harry only now noticed. "He was kind enough to walk me all the way to Uncle Blaise, Father."

"Thank you, Potter."

"Father?" Harry looked between them both then chuckled. "Of course, how have I not noticed it before? It's been a long time since I've seen you in the wizarding world, Sarai. You've grown up a lot."

"Erm… thanks?"

"I see you've met my son James, here."

"Yeah," she nodded her head, smiling at the way James blushed once she looked at him, "We ran into each other."

Snarling at the chuckle coming from the hormonal teenaged boy, Draco moved his daughter closer to him in the way a father would normally protect his daughter. "Yes, young James here helped to catch my daughter before she could fall."

"It was…" James began to rub the back of his neck, "It was nothing."

Harry noticed that Sarai was cradling her stomach once more, and he took in the way that his former enemy's eyes would also occasionally glance down at it. He heard in the papers years back that Malfoy's ex-wife wanted her daughter to have nothing to do with the magical world, so he was a bit confused as to why she was here now, with her father, but the way that they both seemed to guard her stomach – which he only now noticed sported a small bump – it all made sense to him. Then he saw the way Malfoy's eyes flickered between his daughter, and his own son. He wanted to laugh. It was obvious that the two seventeen year olds were blushing quite ferociously at one another, and Malfoy was scared that his daughter would soon develop feelings for a Potter. Then he stopped wanting to laugh. That would mean that a Malfoy would develop feelings for his son. He watched them both now as well. His son seemed to blush just as much. It was worse than a Malfoy developing feelings for his son. His son was developing feelings for a Malfoy. A pregnant Malfoy!

"These magically expand while you do," Draco explained while holding up a pair of ugly looking jeans.

"I'm not wearing those," Sarai told him. "I don't understand why I can't just go shopping in muggle London. I'm half-muggle after all."

"These jeans are for pregnant women," he rolled his eyes, "Which is what you are. You don't need to wear those fancy type of pants now."

"I don't want to wear pants," she groaned. "It's the middle of July, and it's bloody hot in the middle of July. Not to mention those are hideous. I wouldn't even make Twinkle wear those things."

Placing the pants back, Draco had to admit; they were hideous. But they were better than those short and tight things that Sarai owned. "They make shorts like these as well."

"I'm not wearing those."

"You need clothing. You didn't exactly pack that much when you came here."

Biting the urge to shout that she wasn't planning on him kidnapping her, Sarai instead chose to dig through the racks some more. "I have enough muggle money on me. We could just go to muggle London, and-"

"I'm not going to muggle London."

"Well I'm not wearing these."

The argument was about to go further until they saw the family enter the shop. Draco groaned when he saw his daughter's face light up. It seemed the Potter clan just had to choose that moment to enter the store. Harry smiled sheepishly, while his son began to wave enthusiastically at them. Sarai's face burned as she realized she was still in the pregnancy department, and she quickly tried to hide behind her father. Draco groaned even more when he saw Harry whisper something to his cinnamon haired wife, who chose that moment to turn her ocean blue eyes on him and his daughter. A smile formed over her lips while Harry groaned, and he followed his wife towards them. They were followed by James, a mini Harry, and a mini Ginny.

"Hullo Draco," Ginny greeted him as if he were an old friend.

"Ginny," a smile graced his face that made his daughter want to pinch herself just to see if she was actually awake. Draco's been an Auror for the Ministry over the last eight years. So of course, he called Potter's wife by her first name, Potter was his boss, and Ginny threw company parties all the time. They grew up.

"Hullo, love," Ginny smiled at the nervous girl, "You must be Sarai. You're just as lovely as I remember your mum to be, with a hint of your dad in there somewhere."

Blushing, and resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Sarai giggled. Not because of the woman's words, but because of the blush that took over James's cheeks. "Thank you Mrs. Potter."

"Oh please," Ginny gently slapped the girl's shoulder, and this time Sarai couldn't control it, she did flinch, which earned a curious look from Draco. There were many times he would torture his daughter with his wand, but he never lifted his hand to her. Those were always reserved for his ex-wife. "Call me Ginny," she continued on as if she hadn't noticed anything.

_"Mum!" she shouted, tears staining her voice while the blood trickled from her back. "Mum, no… please Mum, stop!" she pleaded with her mum to stop, but it seemed that no matter how much she shouted, Laura just couldn't hear her. It was all her fault. It was her fault that her father would beat her mum, her fault that her father hated her mum, and her fault that her mum's new husband would beat her mum as well. It was all her fault, and her mum was sick of protecting her. Now her mum was just bad as her father was._

Seeing the glazed look taking over his daughter's eyes, Draco reminded himself to question her about it later. She was hiding something from him, and he doesn't like secrets. "So what brings you all here?" he asked. "Shopping for Hogwarts already?"

"The list just came in yesterday," Harry nodded his head. "This is going to be James's last year. And Albus is starting his fifth year while Lily enters into her second year."

Looking down at the shy twelve year old girl, Draco smiled, "Your second year already? My, Lily… you sure are growing up aren't you?"

"Yep," she nodded her head, pressing her lips together in a tight grin. "Mummy and Daddy said that they'll buy me a broom this year since I'm allowed to have one now. And since James is the captain of the Quidditch team, I'm hoping that he'll allow me to tryout."

"I already told you no, Lily," James rolled his eyes then looked over at Sarai. "What about you Sarai? Are you transferring to Hogwarts now that you're living with your dad?"

Shaking her head, she avoided her father's eyes. "Erm no… I haven't been there all those other years, and I don't really want to start late."

"Oh," he tried to hide the disappointment, but it still showed in his face.

Placing both her hands on her oldest son's shoulders, Ginny stood behind him. "So what brings you two out here today?"

"Just looking for some new clothes for Sarai," Draco answered. "She didn't pack that much things when she came to stay with me."

Lifting his head up, Albus saw the section they were standing in, "Oi!" he announced loudly, "This is the pregnancy department."

James stared at Sarai's stomach then up at her face. Feeling himself blush once more, he looked at the ground. Gently slapping his son's head, Harry told Albus to shut up while Ginny only continued to smile, "They have a new shop that just opened up," Ginny told them. "It's around the corner, and they have nice looking clothing that you might like Sarai. And they have the expansion spell on them as well."

"And by nice looking clothing, you mean they would still hide my daughter's body right, Ginny?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh of course," she nodded her head with an eye roll. "I hope you don't mind my asking Sarai, but do you know how far along you are?"

"Erm, three months," she nodded her head. "We just left the medi-witch."

"Granger's her medi-witch," he didn't know why, but Draco felt the need to announce it. Now if he were to owl Granger, no one could say anything about it. She was his daughter's medi-witch. He just had to clarify it.

"Oh, how lucky," Ginny grinned. "Hermione's our best friend. She's very kind Sarai. You're lucky to have her. I remember when I was pregnant with all three of my children; my medi-witch looked more like a troll, and had the gentleness of a centaur. I remember wanting to hex her all throughout my pregnancies."

Laughing, Sarai nodded her head. "While waiting for my name to be called I overheard a few girls walking out, and complaining of their medi-witches. I was pretty relieved to learn that I had Hermione Granger."

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Harry asked. "When we had James, Ginny didn't want to know until he was born. With Albus, we couldn't tell until a month before he was born, and with Lily we found out on our first visit."

She nodded her head. Harry saw the way Draco paled even more while the nervous look took over Sarai's eyes once more. "Twins; a boy and a girl."

"Cool!" Lily shouted, trying to discretely touch the girl's stomach.

Albus blanched at such an idea, and James blushed even more. Harry suddenly realized the reason for Draco paling, and Ginny squealed with excitement, "Oh how wonderful. My older brothers George and Fred are twins. They own the joke shop right across the way. Oh you must be so excited. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

It took nearly half an hour before the Potters finally left them; Ginny leaving with the promise to come over and check on Sarai sometime later on into the week, and James still as red as a tomato. Then after more arguing, Sarai finally won the argument and got her father to buy her shorts that she would actually wear, a couple pairs of pants, and dresses like the one she was already wearing. Grabbing shirts and pajamas as well, Draco blanched at the next store his daughter led him to.

"What are we doing here?" he asked her, glad to have a wand, and the ability to magically send all the bags home.

Leading him into the hot pink painted store, Sarai took Draco to the back, "I need knickers as well, Father. I didn't bring that much with me."

"Can't you just keep using the ones you do have?"

"That's gross," she scrunched up her face, "And according to what Hermione told me, my breasts are going to grow larger. The bras that I already have won't fit me for much longer, and I don't want to have to keep washing my knickers every four days."

"Fine," Draco grumbled, "But make it quick. I don't want to even be in here," following as his daughter would glance at the price tags before choosing a bra, he felt annoyed with himself. He did this to her. She was scared to use his money, because in the past he would _Crucio_ her and her mother if he found out that even one of his knuts was spent on her. "Stop looking at the prices, and just grab things," his eyes went wide as her hands grabbed something, and he instantly pulled it away from her, "NO!"

"But they're comfortable."

Holding the yellow knickers in his hand, Draco shook his head, "This is a string. I highly doubt that strings could be considered comfortable."

"Fine," feeling tired, and not wanting to give him a reason to torture her once they returned to the manor, Sarai just held onto what she already had in her hands. "I'm finished anyway. We can go now."

Bras, knickers, bathroom supplies, and an owl later, they returned back to the manor. Twinkle met them in the manor's entrance, and announced that she had put away all of her mistresses things, and that dinner would soon be served. Throwing herself down on the couch, Sarai lifted her feet up, and rested her head on the armrest. Walking in, Draco began to remember back to when his ex-wife was pregnant. Of course, he stayed far away from her during those days, so he didn't know how most pregnant people acted, but he thought that his daughter was starting to really act like a pregnant woman. Was it normal for her to walk with a bit of a waddle this early into the pregnancy?

"Why did you flinch when Ginny playfully slapped your shoulder?" he asked, sitting on the table in front of her.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. "I thought she was going to hit me."

"Ginny isn't like that," he shook his head. "And why would you think she was going to hit you? I've never hit you before in your life. The most I ever did was just _Crucio_ you."

"You hit Mum."

"But that shouldn't make you flinch when someone goes near you. I understand when you flinch away from me. You've watched me as I would beat your mum, and I would use an unforgivable on you, but I've never raised my hand up at you. So you shouldn't be flinching away from other people," then it dawned on him. She didn't flinch when Harry went to hug her, but she flinched when Ginny did. She didn't flinch when Albus touched her stomach, but she flinched when Lily did. He began to see the color red in his vision. "When did your mum start hitting you?"

She wasn't sure what surprised her more; the fact that her father caught on so quickly without her saying anything or the fact that he seemed to care. "Look," she sighed. "I know the rules alright. Outside of this manor, I'll play the loving daughter role. I remember Mum's threat to you that day I was in the hospital," she told him, "You don't want anyone finding out the truth about why we really left you. I won't say anything to anyone, and I'll play along with all of your lies. But once I'm eighteen, I don't have to stay here anymore."

"You don't have to," he nodded his head, "You'll be a legal adult in the muggle world. But you can if you want to. If you want to stay here you can."

She snickered. She cackled, reminding him of his aunt Bellatrix. "Why the bloody hell would I want to stay here? You _Crucio'd _me when I was four years old. Only four years old, because I asked you why you didn't eat dinner with me and Mum. Outside, and in front of the public, I'll speak your lies and go along with you being the loving father you always claimed to be. But in here, in this bloody manor, don't expect me to just smile at you and love it here."

He nodded his head. He understood how she felt, and it made him nauseous. Those were almost identical to the exact words he told his own father when he was also only seventeen years old. In the public's eyes, Draco loved his father, but in the entrapment of this manor, he stayed his distance from him. He turned into his own father, and all these years he didn't even realize it. All these years, he convinced himself that the way he treated Sarai was the correct way to treat your child. "Very well," it would take years to make up for the way he pushed her away. But he didn't have years. He only had eleven months before she left his life for good.

The next morning, both Malfoys curtly nodded their heads at the other while sitting down for breakfast. Sarai was walking on eggshells, scared that he would crack at any second and set her blood on fire once more, and Draco was waiting for the moment to prove to his daughter that he does love her. They both sat in silence; one eating porridge while the other ate eggs, toast, bacon, sausages, and cheese. One drank coffee while the other drank orange juice. One frowned slightly while the other licked salts off her finger. Then Twinkle entered the kitchen. With a bow to her Master and Mistress, she laid the Daily Prophet on the center of the table, the headline causing both of them to choke.

**Malfoy Heir Returns To Wizarding World!**

**Yesterday led to the spotting of eligible bachelor Draco Malfoy with his daughter Sarai Malfoy, only seventeen years old, getting a little cozy with son of wizarding world hero, Harry Potter. Turn to page 7 for complete article.**

Although they had both been expecting to see something about Sarai in the paper, they were both shocked to see a picture of Sarai in James's arms right as he caught her. Running across the table to stand behind his daughter, they both paled at the article.

**Following on some leads about the return of Sarai Malfoy, the daughter of eligible bachelor Draco Malfoy, who was taken from the wizarding world at only eight years old by her muggle mother, Laura Malfoy nee Franks, reporter Rita Skeeter decided to get to the bottom of this. What she found stunned even herself. Seventeen year old Sarai is in fact living back with her father, after her mother forbade her to see him, and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at such a young age. Why has she returned you may ask? Sarai, it seems, is following the footsteps of her parents.**

**Only a month after the second wizarding war, where Mister Malfoy was exempted from being put to death along with the rest of the Death Eaters – his father included, turn to page 48 for an article on Lucius Malfoy, and history of the Death Eaters – went on a bit of a hiatus, only to return seven months later with a pregnant muggle wife. Yes, the ex-Death Eater, and pureblooded Malfoy seemed to have gotten into a rushed relationship with muggle Laura Franks, and married her once she got pregnant. Both Malfoy, and Franks were only eighteen at that time. After eight years of marriage, Franks and Malfoy decided they rushed things, and were no longer in love. Franks took their daughter, and young Sarai Malfoy was never heard from again. **

**So why the sudden return now? Seventeen year old Sarai Malfoy is pregnant. And if my sources are correct, she is carrying twins; one boy and one girl! So could it be a coincidence that she should run into the seventeen year old son of Harry Potter, and Ginny Potter nee Weasley, yesterday during a trip to Diagon Alley while shopping with her father? You look at the loving embrace our cameras seemed to catch them in, and tell me what you think. Should it be coincidence that her medi-witch is none other than the best friend of Harry Potter himself, Hermione Granger, who also played a large part of the defeat of you-know-who only seventeen years ago? Could this all be a coincidence or is there a reason as to why Sarai would return to the wizarding world. Pregnant. And in the arms of young James Potter.**

**After nine years of being separated from his darling daughter, Malfoy showed the passion of a father who loved his daughter. After attending her medi-witch appointment with her, they sat down together for a nice little lunch in Diagon Alley (pictures on page 10) where they then went shopping together for pregnancy clothes for his daughter. It was there where the Potter family then met up with the Malfoy family. Another coincidence? Reporter Rita Skeeter says she then also saw Malfoy enter a lingerie store with young Sarai. Can a father love his daughter any more than that?**

**Nine years after being separated from her darling father, and torn away from the wizarding world where she belongs, the next heir to Malfoy inheritance has finally returned. Welcome home Sarai!**

"That foul little bitch!" Sarai shouted, flying the newspaper across the kitchen. "Urgh… the next time I see a beetle, I'm stomping on it. I only met James yesterday, and she's already insinuating that he's the father of my twins. And then she announces that I'm having twins. And then… and then… urgh… I'm going to stomp her. Stomp her!"

"Sarai," Draco cautiously held his hands out in front of himself. She was dangerous at the moment. "Sarai, just calm down for now. We'll get this all-"

"And you," she shouted, standing up, and pointing her finger at him. "You must just love this don't you? All the good attention this is bringing you. The loving father who takes in his helpless teenaged daughter after having her… having her… stolen from you nine years ago. Oh yes, this is just making you look bloodly lovely. Urgh. Stomping on her!"

**I don't know about you guys, but I've never really liked the idea of Romione's daughter being with Draco's son. I've always loved the idea of Hinny's son being with Draco's daughter. Even if Draco's daughter is imaginary(: so what did you guys think of this week's chapter? Please review! **

**Also, I just want to let you guys know that this is probably the last chapter I'll be able to post up until Christmas ): my laptop's charger is completely broken, and instead of buying a new one, I already know my parents brought me a new laptop for Christmas. So I won't be able to upload anything new until then. Hence, why I'm posting this up early instead of on Tuesday. Sorry guys, but I promise that I'll make it up to you guys, and post a really good chapter on Christmas day(:**


	4. Explanations

**Warning: this chapter explains a dark past, and why Sarai is scared of her father, and how he treated her in the past. It also hints towards a past Dramione… now the moment you've all been patiently waiting for(:**

Explanations

Walking into the kitchen, Draco found his daughter wearing very tiny grey athletic shorts, and a white tank top that she rolled up over her chest. It looked as if her stomach grew three inches in the week that she's been staying with him. Sweat dripped down her forehead while she rolled up her hair into a tight bun. Dressed in his own long jeans, and a black colored turtle neck sweater, he couldn't understand why she was so hot. Taking just one look at her father caused Sarai to groan out in annoyance and rush to the freezer for ice cubes. She was living in hell itself, and he was dressed as if it were bloody snowing outside. Staring at him with a glare, she saw him sigh with relief when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Twinkle," Draco announced to the house-elf. Opening the door, his jaw hung open. Dressed in blue jean shorts that reminded him of his daughter's, and a light maroon colored shirt, was Hermione. With her hair tied back into a ponytail, she smiled up at him. His eyes noticed the words carved into her arm, but he did his best not to stare. He was glad that Molly Weasley killed his aunt, or he would have done it himself. "Granger."

"Hullo Malfoy," she smiled, "Ginny told me to meet her here, something about stopping by just to check on Sarai."

"Ginny?" then he remembered the red head's promise to his daughter and he chuckled. "Oh right of course. Erm sure… come on in."

"Thanks," stepping into the house, Hermione allowed him to shut the door behind them, "So how is Sarai doing?"

"She's always eating," he began to squeal on his daughter's actions. "And no matter how much I hide the salt, she always seems to find more of it. She's in the kitchen right now, sweating up a storm."

"That's normal," Hermione nodded her head.

"Hermione!" stopping in the entrance to the sitting room, Sarai held the spoon in her mouth, while her hands held onto the tub of chocolate ice cream. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Ginny called me," she explained. "She's stopping by soon to check up on you, and she invited me along as well. I hope you don't mind."

Wishing that they mistook her blush for the heat, she shook her head, "Of course not. Ginny's coming by today?"

"Yep."

Seeing her father standing there, unsure of what to do, Sarai groaned. "Father, can you change your clothes. You're making me bloody hot! This is July. July! Not winter. Put on a bloody tank top and shorts or something. I can't breathe with all those layers of clothing."

"You aren't the one whose wear-" he saw the flash in her eyes, and quickly took a step back. In the past week, they seemed to be doing a little better. They could hold a calm conversation now, but once her hormones kicked in she was unbearable. "I'll be upstairs if either of you ladies need me."

"We'll be in the kitchen," Sarai shouted at him, already with her back turned. Then she stopped and turned around, "Oh right, Ricky owled me last night. He's coming over with Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy."

"What? Why?"

"Aunt Pansy just returned from her business trip to Italy, and she wants to see me. And Uncle Blaise wants to see you. Ricky's coming just because… I think he's going to harass me about the Daily Prophet."

"I told you, Sarai," Draco shook his head, "Just ignore all the reporters. As long as we know the truth nothing else matters."

Draco immediately wished he hadn't said that. There was a flash in his daughter's eyes, making him want to take it all back. It seemed like she was remembering all of the truth, and most of it was how he wasn't the innocent one like the reporters liked to claim. "We'll be in the kitchen," was all Sarai said, before leading the following Hermione.

When Hermione declined her offer at anything to eat or drink, Sarai sat at the table, and moaned in the taste of the ice cream. Watching as Hermione sat across from her, her eyes flickered to the scar. She's heard all about the war, and about how Hermione was tortured in this very manor. She felt sorry for her, and knew how hard it must be for her to be in here again. After all, she went through almost the same thing.

"Aunt Pansy changed," Sarai said suddenly. When she saw the confusion in Hermione's eyes, she chuckled. "When I was living with my mum in the muggle world, Aunt Pansy would visit sometimes, and she told me all about Hogwarts. I know how the two of you didn't get along really. But she's changed, she doesn't hate muggles anymore. She spoils me after all."

Chuckling, Hermione nodded her head. "I know. She had a couple of jobs in Paris, and we would run into each other once in a while. Pansy and I are friends now."

"Oh," Sarai smiled. "That's good then."

"So how are you feeling? I know the stress from the reporters mustn't be too good for you or the twins at the moment."

"It's just annoying," she sighed. Licking up another spoonful of ice cream, she leaned against the table. "I feel bad for James though. I mean I only just met the poor kid, and that picture was when he stopped me from falling to the ground. I swear the next time I see a beetle, I'm stepping on it."

"Pansy told you about that then, huh?" Hermione was laughing. She was still laughing when she heard the footsteps, and stopped abruptly when she saw Draco enter the kitchen wearing a black colored tank top with red muggle basketball shorts. The dark mark on his forearm made him seem much more dangerous than she remembered him to be, and a whimper got caught in her throat.

Anyone within a miles radius would've been able to see the silent heated exchange between the two adults in the kitchen, and it made Sarai smile to herself. What was the story between those two? "Is this better now Sarai?"

"Mhmm," she nodded her head. "So Hermione," she decided to ask, just to get a rise out of them both. "The last I heard, you were married to that Quidditch player. What happened to him?"

"He cheated on me," Hermione's eyes met Draco's and she saw the urge to laugh in his eyes. He warned her that this would happen, but she was too caught up in the fact that he was married to a muggle woman, that she ran off and married Viktor despite Draco's warnings. "I knew about it for a while, but I chose to ignore it. Five months ago though, I put an end to our marriage, and I moved back three months ago."

Looking between her father and Hermione, Sarai opened her mouth to say something, but a gasp came out instead. "Oh god!"

"What?" running to his daughter's side, Draco grabbed onto her, ready to rush her to St. Mungos, but he felt the movement in her stomach instead. Frowning, he placed a hand on her stomach. There was another pressure. And again. "What is this?"

"They're moving," frozen from the idea of her father gently touching her stomach, Sarai sighed. "It's been happening all morning. It's like they're playing football in there."

Smirking, Hermione shook her head, "Being Malfoys, they're playing Quidditch in there."

"I can – I can feel them," Draco gasped, not noticing his daughter and the ex-Gryffindor both laughing at his antics.

Calling on Twinkle to open the door when it rang again, Draco continued standing there feeling as his grandchildren moved around inside of his daughter. Is this what it felt like every time his wife would ask him to feel his daughter moving? Looking down at his daughter, he saw a knowing look in her eyes; as if she knew what he was thinking. Hearing the clearing of a throat, he turned to see Blaise standing there with a smirk on his face. Dressed in a purple top and white shorts, Pansy looked as if she hadn't aged since Hogwarts, which was a lie seeing as how she was as old as he was. Pin straight black hair to her shoulders with haunting jade eyes and golden skin, she was as beautiful as ever. Then their son entered the room, and Draco heard his daughter laugh once she saw him. Pulling away from Sarai, Draco watched her jump up and quickly run across the kitchen until she was in Ricky's arms. He watched as they greeted each other like they were the best of friends, and then he felt sick. They were the best of friends. While he pretended he didn't have a daughter, his best friend and his family were still going to see her every weekend.

"I don't know what's worse," Ricky Zabini told the girl holding onto him, "Hearing that it's Potter's baby, or knowing that it's Todd's baby."

Pressing her lips together as if thinking about a response, Sarai grinned, "Oh I know. Let's just say it's yours."

"I'm not ready to be a father," he teased.

Laughing at her best friend's response, Sarai moved over to the witch waiting for her, "Hullo Aunt Pansy."

"Oh, love," squeezing the young girl as tightly as she could without harming the babies, Pansy pressed her lips to Sarai's forehead, "As soon as your uncle told me what happened, I had half the mind to floo over to your mum, and _Crucio _the bitch, but I figured Draco would've taken care of that for me," hearing the clearing of her husband's throat, Pansy saw Draco lift his chin towards the kitchen table, and she smiled, "Oh, hullo Hermione."

"Hey Pansy," Hermione tried to pretend she didn't just hear what she heard. "Hullo Blaise."

"Hullo Hermione," Blaise smiled, then gave Draco an odd look. After Draco shook his head, he nodded his, and then pointed at his son. "Hermione, this is our son Ricky. Son, this is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Nice to meet you as well Ricky," Hermione smiled, observing his dark skin, cat like jaded eyes, and short raven curls. "God, you look just your father. But you've got your mum's eyes," pausing to think how cliché she sounded, and remembering how much Harry hated hearing those exact words when they were children, she shook her head, "I'm sure you get that a lot. Sorry."

Ricky laughed, and it didn't sound heated like his father's, or like scratching nails like his mum's; it sounded nice. "I do. And it's alright. Uncle Draco always says I'm lucky to look like my dad because Mum resembles a pug."

Dodging the heated glare coming his way, Draco sheepishly scratched his chest, "Right… so anyways. We men will be going now. Ginny's coming over as well, and I'm sure you women want to fawn over Sarai," then he remembered something that Ricky said once he entered the kitchen. "Wait – Ricky. You said the name Todd? You know the father of the twins?"

Ricky, Blaise, Pansy, and Sarai all started laughing. "We all know him, mate. He and Sarai have been dating for two years now. I can't believe the ponce would just up and leave her like this, but we all met him. Nice kid, up until now."

"Don't worry about it Uncle Draco," Ricky stated, "I got him good with a _Crucio_ once I found out the news. I'm a bit hurt that I had to find out from the Daily Prophet. But I got him."

"Ricky," Blaise shook his head in a warning way, while Sarai broke away from Pansy, and slapped her best friend.

Looking over at Hermione, Ricky remembered that she also suffered that very curse in this manor, but he knew that wasn't why they weren't allowed to speak freely in front of her. "What?" he asked, "I'm not ashamed of what I did. The bastard got what he had coming, and it's not like Uncle Draco never used it on Aunt Laura or Sarai before."

The gasp from the kitchen table caused Pansy to grab her son by his ear and drag him away, while Draco and Blaise both groaned. Sighing, Sarai shook her head. "Why don't we have a little talk, Hermione?"

"Sarai?"

Turning to her father, she glared at him as if it were he that just spilt the secret. Then again… this was all his fault. "Don't worry Father, I'll fix this."

"C'mon mate," Blaise began to pull Draco out of the kitchen, "Why don't we have a shot of firewhiskey. Or five."

Hermione understood it now. Why Sarai was jumpy around her father. Why guilt always flooded Draco's face when a certain thing was said or done, and why Pansy stopped talking about wanting to curse Laura. It wasn't because they all remembered what Hermione suffered while in this manor. It's because they all knew what Sarai suffered while in this manor. Staying seated, Hermione allowed Sarai to catch her own breath after she sat down. Five minutes went by, and Pansy walked into the kitchen. Another five minutes went by and soon Ginny was seated with them as well. Pansy and Hermione both shook their heads at Sarai, but she took in a deep breath. It's better that Ginny hear it from herself than hear it from Hermione. This way nothing gets twisted, this way they hear only the truth.

"Father hated Mum," Sarai began to explain. Ginny looked confused, but the two older women shook their heads at her. They would allow Sarai this peace of mind. "Mum was nothing more than a one night stand. From what he used to shout at me, he used Mum only for a quick shag. She got pregnant from that one night, and she guilted him into marrying her. She was a muggle, and she knew he used her only to escape from whatever it was he was running away from after the war-" they all saw the guilt in Hermione's face, and Sarai smirked. At least now she knew what her father ran away from, or more _whom_ he was running away from, "-and she knew of how Malfoys held pride; they didn't abandon their responsibilities. In that one night of meeting Mum, Father told her all about himself, and how he was a wizard. He told her everything, and she used it against him. The wedding was a trap, and I was the cause."

"Sarai, I'm sure you-"

Placing her hand on Hermione's, Pansy shook her head. "Let her finish, Hermione."

"Mum told me about how Father used to beat her while she was pregnant with me. He didn't want me to survive it, but I did. To make things worse, I was a female. The minute I was born, he apparated to Gringotts, and took me off of everything. Being the first female born to the Malfoy bloodline, and the first half-blood, he didn't want me inheriting anything," Ginny and Hermione both gasped in shock, while tears were already in Pansy's eyes. She knew how this story continued. "He wouldn't look at me or touch me in any sense. He would continue to beat Mum, and use all, except for one, unforgivable on her. I would always run up and hug him, but he would shove me away. He didn't want me anywhere near him. I was four when he first used the _Cruciatus Curse _on me," there were gasps again. "I asked him why he didn't eat dinner with me and Mum like Uncle Blaise ate with Aunt Pansy and Ricky. He pulled out his wand, and told me that he would teach me not to speak out of term again. He never lifted his hand to me, and would only use the curse on me, but he would beat Mum over and over again. Sometimes Mum would jump in while he was cursing me, and it would only make things worse on the both of us. He blamed me for all of it, saying how much it's my entire fault; that if I only died in my mum's womb like he wanted me to that my mum wouldn't be getting hurt so much. Then one day I drew him a picture while he was gone. When I went to give it to him, he cursed me again. That night, it lasted for an hour. Mum sent Twinkle to get Uncle Blaise. The next day they were divorced, and we were living in muggle London."

Hermione and Ginny expected the story to end there. They both looked at each other with looks of horror on their faces, and turned to Sarai, but Pansy stopped them. "You're almost there my love."

Nodding her head, Sarai continued. "When I was ten, I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Father came over that day, and I thought it was to tell me Happy Birthday, but instead he brought me to Diagon Alley, he brought me my wand then took me back home. After threatening Mum that she better not let me into Hogwarts, he left again. Me living back in the wizarding world would bring up questions, and force him to be my father again. He didn't want to deal with it. Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy would come over every weekend though. And they showed me how to use my wand. Mum remarried when I was twelve-" not wanting to get into how much her mum's new husband used to beat both her and her mum, Sarai skipped the details, "-and I was thirteen when I got hit by a car," purposely leaving out how it was her stepfather's car that hit her, something even Pansy didn't know, she continued, "It was a hit and run while I was walking home from school one day. I needed a blood transfusion, and I was going to die without it. Nobody had my type of blood, and Mum called Father up crying. He told her to let me die, but she threatened him. She said that if I died, she would go to the Minister of magic, and show him her memories. She knew how much my father tried to clear up the Malfoy name ever since the war. The threat was what brought him. He gave his blood, and left once he heard that I lived through the surgery."

"That fucking ferret!" Ginny shouted. All these years… all these years, she pitied him because she believed that his ex-wife was the monster in the divorce, but he's been playing all of them.

Shaking her own head, Hermione reached across the table and grabbed onto Sarai's hands, "Then why did you come back?"

"I got pregnant," Sarai shrugged her shoulders, pulling away. "My step dad's family is respected in the muggle world, and Mum didn't want me tarnishing their name. I came to Uncle Blaise for help in representing me as my lawyer, and to have my father sign the custody papers. With him as my legal guardian instead of Mum, I would be pretty much free in the muggle world, seeing as how I'm still underage until my eighteenth birthday."

"And he wouldn't sign the papers?" questioned Ginny.

"No," Sarai growled. "He signed the papers alright, but he won't let me leave. He's threatened to have me listed as a runaway if I leave to the muggle world without his consent."

"Why?"

"Something about not being like my mum, and kicking me out," she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I think it also has to do with me comparing him to his own father every chance that I get."

Thinking back to the day in her office, Hermione remembered the pained guilt she saw in Draco's eyes when Sarai mentioned the father of the twins leaving her. "He feels guilty for how he's treated you in the past. He wants to make it up to you by being there for you now."

"That's what he says," Sarai shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't believe him though. I think it's just for the publicity. Look how much the media's been making him look like the hero," she saw Hermione open her mouth to speak again, and she interrupted, "I don't want anyone knowing about this. I promised him I would play the loving daughter role. Outside of this manor, we're the happy family who loves and supports each other. I don't want to give him any reason to hate me. I can't go back to my mum or else I'll lose my twins, and for now we've been keeping peace. He doesn't use his wand around me, and he gives me my space when I go through my moments. I'll stay here until I'm eighteen and then he doesn't have a hold over me anymore."

Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny all stared at each other. As if speaking in their minds, they all nodded their heads. "Where will you go from here?"

"I was thinking of getting a job," she told them. "And just saving up until my eighteenth birthday. I should have enough to get a flat by then, and then if anything, I can keep my job and just keep working. I have a friend who can watch the twins for me."

"Nonsense," Pansy waved her idea away, "My grandchildren are going to be with me while you work."

Ginny sighed. "You've planned this all out haven't you love?"

"Every morning when I wake up," Sarai chuckled. "Look I'm only telling you two because Ricky's big mouth mentioned it in front of Hermione, and I knew she would tell you once you left. But I see how my father is in the wizarding world. He really is kind to the rest of you guys. So just keep looking at him how you have been?" although she spoke to all of them, she stared directly at Hermione. She saw how Hermione looked at her father, and she didn't want to be the cause of another ruined relationship.

"The sad part," Ginny rubbed her forehead, "This is the Malfoy I've always known."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "I just can't understand why he would want to be anything like Lucius. He always told me how much he loathed his father, yet he became him."

"He told you?" Pansy questioned.

Looking up, Hermione blushed. She realized her mistake. She spoke aloud. "I may or may not have spoken to Malfoy in a civilized manner a couple of times. And he told me of what his father used to do to him. It's exactly like what he did to you, Sarai. The only difference is that he was never erased from the inheritance. But Lucius used to beat Narcissa and make Malfoy stand there, forcing him to watch it. He wouldn't use his hands on Malfoy, but he would always curse him. It could be for any little reason. He went until Malfoy became a statue of emotions. He became his father, and it sounds like he was trying to turn you into himself."

"Well it didn't work," Sarai shook her head, rubbing her stomach. "Luckily for me, my mum took me away from it before I reached that statue stage."

Swirling the amber colored liquid in his glass, Draco felt the two pairs of eyes staring at him. Looking up he saw Blaise taking a large swig from his own glass, and Ricky taking a sip from his bottle of butterbeer. They were both waiting for him to say something. They knew that Ginny had arrived already, and they knew that Sarai was explaining everything to Hermione and Ginny. Draco half expected his co-workers to come in, and arrest him at any second now. It's been an hour, and the males haven't said one word yet. Another hour went by, and he heard the footsteps drawing closer to his door. A couple of seconds went by, and he inhaled deeply. This was the part that he was dragged to Azkaban.

"Sarai just laid down to take a nap," Pansy's head poked in. "Hermione, Ginny, and I are going to make tea. Do you three want to join us?"

**Please review! Happy Holidays! Hope you guys liked the chapter(:**


	5. Sweet Craved Blushes

Sweet Craved Blushes

_The tiny pitter-pattered sounds of soft feet running around drove him insane. Twisting his hands through his hair, he looked up from the stack of papers he had been trying to work on, and scowled at the caramel haired woman sitting on the couch across from him. She seemed to be more interested in her nails than the demon spawn she created that was running around the house. There were more sounds of the child running, until suddenly it came to a stop. He was just about to relax when he heard the large crashing sound. Jumping to his feet, him and his wife both ran to the scene. Covered in blood, and screaming out in pain was the tiny two year old girl. Forgetting for a split moment that he hated this thing, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Panic flooded through him as he quickly apparated her straight to St. Mungos, leaving his wife behind at home._

_ "I need help," he shouted, earning the attention of the healers. "Please, somebody help me. My daughter ran into a shelf, and it fell on her. Her head is bleeding."_

Groaning as he rubbed his forehead, Draco put his quill down. It's been two weeks since his daughter told Ginny and Hermione all about their secretive past, and it seemed like Ginny's made it a point of never leaving them alone together again. When Harry approached Draco at work the next day, he cornered him, informing him that Ginny told him everything. He made it clear that the only reason he wasn't going to arrest him was because Sarai didn't want him arrested. Harry also announced that although he could see in Draco's eyes that he really was trying to make a change, Ginny trusted he couldn't be trusted. For two entire weeks Draco had to endure Ginny stopping by once a day. This was the first day within those two weeks that Ginny didn't come over – claiming that she realizes now that Draco can't change if he's never alone with his daughter – and he had to listen to the damned pitter-pattered sounds of running feet throughout the manor. It brought back a rare memory of when he actually acted like a father.

"Sarai!" he shouted.

There were more footsteps. There were pounding sounds before his daughter's head popped into his study, "Yes, Father?"

That did it. Again! Every time he's about to lose his temper with her, and shout at her, she goes and calls him 'Father,' and he stops. He doesn't want to be just 'Father' to her. He wants to be 'Dad,' and 'Dads' don't act like Lucius Malfoy. "Why are you running around the manor?" he asked her in a calming tone.

"I'm hungry," she whined.

"What does being hungry have to do with running?"

"Because there's no food in the pantries."

"And yet again," he groaned, putting his head into his hands. "Why are you running?"

"I'm looking for food."

Draco sighed. Rubbing his eyes, he called for his daughter's personally favorite house-elf. When Twinkle arrived, he looked down at her. "Twinkle, Sarai is hungry, could you please make something for her to eat."

"Of course, Master," turning to Sarai, Twinkle looked confused. "Did Mistress not like the sandwich Twinkle made her to eat?"

"I want potato crisps," Sarai admitted guiltily to the concerned looking house-elf. When she saw Twinkle raise her arms to whack herself, she quickly started, "I love the sandwich you made for me Twinkle, I really do. It's perfect in every way, but I want potato crisps with it."

Nodding her head, Twinkle released her own arms, and bowed, "Twinkle will get potato crisps for Mistress."

"That's alright Twinkle," turning to look at her father who was turned back to his paperwork already, Sarai excused Twinkle then started walking towards Draco. "Father?"

Keeping his back turned on her, Draco nodded his head, "Yes?"

"The kitchen is empty."

"The house-elves keep it nicely stocked."

"Yes, but with food."

"Isn't that the purpose of a kitchen?"

"I want potato crisps," Sarai began to whine again. "And sunflower seeds, and chocolates, and more ice-cream… I want lemondrops, and I want lollis, and the kitchen is empty," she began to remind Draco of when she was only two years old and learned the difference between ice-cream and carrots.

Putting his quill down once more, Draco looked up at his daughter. He saw that she was already dressed to leave the house. It seemed like the longer she stayed pregnant, the less clothing she liked to wear. With her hair tied back into a bun, she wore a strapless maroon colored dress that seemed even shorter than the blue one she wore the last time. "Send one of the house-elves to _Honeydukes,_" he said.

She shook her head, "I want muggle sweets. And muggle salty snacks. I want chocolate covered pretzels, and I want a chocolate cake."

"I have to finish up these papers," Draco frowned.

"I can go to muggle London on my own," Sarai rolled her eyes. "I did grow up there after all."

"I know that you grew up there," Draco was still frowning. He knew how badly Sarai wanted to leave him behind already, and he wasn't sure if he could trust her to go into muggle London on her own just yet. She may never come back. "Why don't you take Ricky with you?"

"He went with Aunt Pansy to China for her trip, remember," she rolled her eyes again. Feeling a kick from one of the twins, she grabbed onto the side of her stomach, and released a groan. She was now four months pregnant, and everyone could tell that the bulging stomach held two children in it. She was definitely showing. "And I can't take Twinkle with me to muggle London."

"Well you can't go by yourself," Draco reminded her. Then he thought of something… something wonderful. "Why don't you owl Ginny or _Hermione_?"

Releasing a breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding, Sarai groaned. "I'm not a child, Father. I don't need to be babysat. I'm perfectly capable of going shopping on my own."

"I'm not letting you into muggle London on your own," turning back to his work; Draco picked his quill up once more. "If you want, I'll allow you into Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade on your own, but not muggle London."

"What if I called up Emma?" she asked him.

"Who?"

"Emma," when she saw that he still had no idea who she was talking about, Sarai laughed. "My muggle friend, the one who knows that I'm a witch, I told you about her; the one I was supposed to be living with."

"Oh right, Emma," he snorted. "No, look Sarai if you insist on entering muggle London so badly, owl_ Hermione_ or Ginny. Or wait until tomorrow, and I'll take you myself."

"But I want the sweets now."

"Then figure something out."

Muttering under her breath as Draco started filling out his paperwork, Sarai wobbled her way out of his study, and back into the kitchen. Deciding that it was better to give in to her cravings then throw a silent tantrum against her father, she wrote a letter to Ginny. She knew that her father was secretly hoping she would owl Hermione – he wasn't exactly being subtle when mentioning Hermione's name – because it would allow him more time with her. Ever since Hermione learned the truth about how Draco used to treat his ex-wife and his daughter, she spoke to him only when needed, and she tried her best to avoid him. As childish as it was, Sarai wasn't about to allow her father a pleasure of his, while he was being a prat towards her, and depriving her of her cravings.

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table shouting at her niece to stop abusing her brother. Ron and Lavender both had to work, and nobody else wanted to watch Lilac and Junior. So she got stuck with them. Being as smart as they were, Lily left to Bill's house to keep Dominique company, while James and Albus played Quidditch. Everyone knew how much Lavender feared her seven year old daughter and five year old son being on a broom, so this was the only way they could avoid having to be near their cousins. Suddenly thinking to herself that maybe the Malfoys had the right idea when it came to punishing their children, Ginny grabbed her wand when she heard Junior screaming something about Lilac trying to eat him. The owl beat her to it though, and flew into the window, dropping in front of her.

"Is that Sarai's owl?" James asked, immediately following the owl's path into the kitchen.

Smirking at the idea of her son recognizing an owl that he's only seen once before, and wondering about a girl he's only seen twice before, Ginny nodded her head. Opening the letter, she turned away from James so he couldn't read it over her shoulder. "Oh my."

"What is it?" worry began to show in his face. Dropping his broom to the ground, James tried to attack his mum for the letter, "What is it Mum? Is something wrong with the twins? Do we need to go to St. Mungos? What about Aunt Hermione? I'll get Dad."

Laughing at how her son panicked as if the rumors were true, and the twins really were his, Ginny shook her head. "Relax James, the twins are alright. It's just that Sarai is craving muggle sweets, and Draco's being a prat as always," they all decided that it was best to not tell any of the children of how Draco used to torture his daughter. It was a secret strictly between the adults. "He won't allow her into muggle London without me chaperoning her."

"Oh," feeling his heart calm down now that he knew Sarai was alright, James looked towards the sitting room where his cannibal cousins were trying to eat the other. "You can't leave them here."

"I know," sighing, Ginny pulled out a quill to reply to Sarai. "I'm afraid she just won't get to satisfy her cravings for the day. Unless you want to watch the-"

"I'll be sent to Azkaban the second you leave this house."

"I figured."

Then an idea popped into James's head. Grinning like a mad man, he started to jump up and down excitedly. "I'll take her, Mum."

"What?"

"I go to muggle London all the time with Dad, so it's not like I'll out myself as a wizard or her as a witch. I can go with her to buy her sweets."

_Sarai,_

_ I'm sorry, but I cannot go with you to muggle London today. My brother Ron and his wife Lavender are both at work and I'm stuck – I mean I have the luxury of – watching their brats – I mean my loving niece and nephew – and they don't know how to act in public. Or around muggles. So it's not as if we could take them with us. But James said he is willing to take you. He's just going to take a quick shower, and get ready. But he should be there within half an hour._

_ Ginny _

Holding the letter in his hands, Draco didn't realize that he was crushing it or that he was snarling, until he heard his daughter laughing. Looking up, he saw just the back end of her as she walked towards the ringing door. If he had known that his daughter would ask _only_ Ginny to go with her – just to get back at him for denying her to go by herself – or that Ginny would be stuck with the demons, and send her eldest son in her place, Draco would have just ignored his work, and went with Sarai himself. He didn't like the idea of his daughter being alone with James Potter. And he didn't like it anymore when James stepped into the house wearing muggle basketball shorts and a muggle undershirt. And he sure as hell didn't like it when his daughter started to blush at such a sight.

"Hullo Mr. Malfoy," James nodded his head politely, then turned to Sarai. She was more pregnant than he remembered her to be. "Hey Sarai."

"Hi James," she smiled, wishing she had eaten the sandwich that Twinkle made for her earlier when she began to feel sick. "Thanks for agreeing to take me. Father is really busy with his work, and he couldn't leave it."

"It's no problem," avoiding the burning eyes of Draco, James continued to just stare at Sarai. He saw she already had black slippers on her feet, and the black leathered purse on her shoulder. "Mum really wanted to take you, but she couldn't leave the demons… erm, I mean the kids alone."

Giggling at James's slipped up description of his own cousins, Sarai stepped out the door, "It's cool. I don't mind having you take me instead," blushing at her words, she quickly looked away and saw her father still standing there. "We won't be long, Father."

"I'll have her home in time for dinner, Sir."

Folding his arms over his chest, Draco muttered, "Yeah, yeah," watching as James took Sarai's hand and apparated away, he reminded himself to have a little talk with his boss.

Glad that James mentioned eating lunch – something about missing it in order to avoid his cousins – Sarai took him to a muggle diner that she and Todd used to eat at all the time. In the beginning, she was heartbroken over the loss of her love, but then she met James. He prevented her from falling, and held her in his arms. In all her seventeen years of living, not once had she ever felt as safe as she did in that _one_ moment. Then the media started to twist her pregnancy around, making it seem as if she and James had a secret love affair while she was hidden away from the wizarding world, and she began to worry what he thought about all of it. After all he did only meet her, now all of a sudden; he's the father of her twins. Ginny assured her that James didn't mind the media, because he was used to the Daily Prophet spreading lies about his own family, and himself, but it still didn't ease Sarai's mind. This was the first time she's seen him since her second day back in the wizarding world.

Smashing her potato crisps into her chicken sandwich, Sarai noticed the way the rain colored eyes sparkled as it took in her every movement. Rose colored blush heated up James's cheeks every time she would look up at him, and the tiny little beauty mark just an inch away from his Adams apple would bob every time he swallowed a bite of his burger. It didn't even take a second for Sarai to forget about her ex as she sat across from James Potter. Matching his muggle outfit better than any muggle male she had ever known, James looked absolutely handsome sitting there. She could see the faint lines of a tan, showing that he hardly went without a shirt, which added a childlike innocence to the masculinity of his bulging biceps. She didn't have to be told that he played Quidditch, when his arms were proof enough.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Looking down at her plate, Sarai grinned as she watched the crisps falling out from the sides of her smashed burger. "I'm eating my crisps in my sandwich."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Because it's good," she chuckled. Taking a bite of it, she moaned out in ecstasy as the salt from the crisps blended in heavenly with the tanginess of the chicken. "You wanna try it?"

Watching as the mayonnaise from the onion bun dripped out from the barbeque chickened burger, James could hear the crunching of the crisps. He's heard of pregnant women having weird cravings, and remembered when his aunt Lavender once begged his mum to make her a pickle flavored ice cream cake, but this had that beat. This was just too bizarre. "Sure," he smiled. There was no point in turning down a pregnant girl's offer. Not to mention, he found the idea of it causing his mouth to water.

"I promise you're going to like it."

Ignoring the way his fingers burned as they brushed against Sarai's, James accepted the sandwich then took a bite out of it. His eyelids fluttered and a moaning sound escaped his lips. The bitterness of the mayonnaise complimented the tanginess of the barbeque sauce while the crisps gave it an extra flavor he couldn't describe. Nodding his head as he reluctantly handed the burger back to Sarai, James laughed as she quickly took another bite of it with a proud look on her face. "I've definitely been missing out."

"Told you, you would like it," she grinned, taking a sip of her punch.

"So where are we going to go today?" he asked her, taking a bite of his own burger which he found himself putting his own crisps into it. "Mum said that you said something about craving chocolates that we don't have."

"I want chocolate covered pretzels," Sarai nodded her head, "And sunflower seeds. And more crisps. The manor doesn't have any crisps at all, as well as chocolate ice-cream. Oh, and I want a cake. I know this bakery that sells the perfect triple layered chocolate fudged cakes, and I want it," James noticed the excitement lighting up Sarai's eyes as she spoke about the sweets, "And I want lollis, just regular strawberry flavored lollis, and some lemondrops-"

James began to laugh once Sarai mentioned how she was craving lemondrops. "Dad told me that Professor Dumbledore used to love lemondrops," he told her. "Apparently he was obsessed with muggle sweets."

"Well I don't blame him," she grinned, rubbing her belly. "They are good."

Chuckling as he nodded his head, James continued to eat his burger. "Do they sell crisps in the sweets store?" when Sarai shook her head, he nodded his own, "Alright then. We'll go to the store first, and buy your crisps and ice-cream. Then we'll hide someplace and send them off to the manor. Then we'll pick up your sweets at a sweets shop, then your cake at the bakery. I can just hold those for you until we get back to your place."

Catching the words, _I can just hold those for you_, Sarai fought the urge to grin like a love sick school girl. She was pregnant dammit. She shouldn't be having crushes anymore. She was no longer a child, so she shouldn't be giddy every time James offers to do something kind for her – like holding her groceries. "Alright, thank you."

"You're welcome," he blushed.

Sending the bags filled with tubs of chocolate ice-cream, and large bags of crisps on its way to the manor, James led Sarai out of the alleyway. He tried not to notice how cute it was the way she held onto her bulging belly and wobbled to each side every time she took a step. And he definitely didn't notice how her dress would lift with every step she would take. Just like how he didn't notice her breasts had grown at least an inch since the last time he's seen her. Following her into the candy shop, his jaw dropped. It's been at least five years since his dad brought him into a muggle candy store. Feeling like a kid again, he grabbed a basket, and grabbed some items for himself as well, pleased that he made sure to bring a large amount of muggle money.

"So what are you planning on naming them?" he asked, while reaching over her to grab a large chocolate bunny that she was attempting to jump up for.

Taking in a deep breath as she felt the hot air from his mouth tickle her neck, she turned to look a gumball machine on the side of her. "I don't know yet," she shyly admitted. "I didn't really think of names yet."

"You have lots of time left," he reminded her. "So don't rush it. Remember now, they have to live with it for the rest of their lives. I mean, look at my brother. Albus Severus," shuddering as he thought of how lucky he was to be born first, he laughed as he thought of his cousin's name, "And my cousin Lilac."

"Is that honestly her name?" she gaped.

"Yep. My aunt's name is Lavender, so she and my uncle Ron named their daughter Lilac. And wanna know the worst part of it?" when Sarai nodded her head, he laughed again. "Aunt Lavender used to be Lavender Brown. So Lilac is now, Lilac Brown Weasley."

Gasping, Sarai looked sad. "Oh that's horrible, no wonder the child is such a demon like you told me," staring pityingly at her stomach, she shook her head. "Don't worry my darlings; Mummy won't name you something as horrible as that."

He liked that. The way she called her nameless and unborn twins, _darlings_, and he found he liked it even better when she already referred to herself as _Mummy_. "I've always like the name, Shining."

"That's a pretty name," she smiled in agreement. "For a girl?"

He nodded his head, and threw a large bag of what looked like chocolate coins into the basket. "Yep. I was in my first year at Hogwarts, and I was standing on the astronomy tower, waiting for my cousin Teddy to come up and meet me about something. I looked up, and I saw all the stars just shining down on me. It was then, when I fell in love with that word. Shining; it's just really beautiful."

"It is," thinking of an eleven year old James Potter staring up at the stars, and thinking of names for his children, sent exciting shivers down her spine. It seemed poetic and romantic; a romantic poet James Potter began to make her heart flush. "That's beautiful really. I think I might just steal that from you James Potter."

Laughing, he inclined his head in an approving fashion then he looked up at her and winked. "And I think James is a perfect name for a boy."

"I don't know," walking past him, and shrugging her shoulders in a teasing manner, she managed to keep a straight face on. "I think Albus is a cuter name than James, don't you?"

Neither of them knew how it had gotten to this point. How they could tease, and laugh, and joke with one another without the other one getting offended. This is only the first time that they've actually spoken without anyone around, and this was the only time they've said more than only five words to each other. Yet they were both so comfortable, falling into a manner that would cause any onlooker to smile upon the young couple so in love, and praise the young father for sticking by his young girlfriend, and not running off like most of the males his age does. It seemed so normal to them to be at ease with one another, that when Sarai pulled out her wallet to pay for everything, James slapped at her hand, and pulled out his own muggle wallet, paying for it all; not caring that through her pregnancy cravings, she spent two hundred pounds on sweets alone. It seemed too normal to them, that Sarai only smiled, blushed and thanked him. It seemed so normal to them, that James blushed as well, grabbed the bags and held onto her hand. It just all seemed like the normal thing to do.

"Sarai?"

Turning in the direction that her name was just called from, Sarai began to excitedly squeal. Keeping her hand linked in with James's hand, she pulled him towards her best friend. The tiny framed girl with auburn curls to her shoulders, and dulled brown eyes also screeched excitedly. "Emma!"

Shooting James an odd look, seventeen year old Emma Berlin hugged the pregnant girl then stepped back. "Look at you Sarai, oh my god, you're showing now. Why didn't you tell me you were going be in this part of London today?"

"It was a quick decision," she explained. "My father wouldn't let me leave on my own, but I was craving our kinds of sweets. James here was kind enough to bring me."

"James?" looking up at James who was now as red as a Weasleys' hair, and looking around the streets, she noticed the linked fingers then grinned, causing her best friend to blush. "Is this the same James Potter that you told me the Daily Prophet is making the father of the twins?"

"You know about the Daily Prophet?" snapping his head back down to look at the girl, he took her in. Black feathers hung from her ears while green colored square framed glasses sat on her long nose. She wore black boots with pink jean shorts and a grey t-shirt that she cut up to show all of her back, reach her navel, and hang off her shoulders. Nothing about her said she was a witch.

"This is my best friend, Emma Berlin," Sarai proudly explained. "She knows the truth about me, and my father. She knows every secret there is to know about me," _like how my father used to torture me, and has now kidnapped me against my will_, "I called her my second night of staying with my father, and told her everything. I even sent her a copy of the Daily Prophet when they claimed I returned because I was in a secret love affair with you."

"Oh," James grinned as he thought back to the rumors that the media insects were starting, and wished it were true. If only he had met Sarai many years before. And if only she did return back to the wizarding world just to be with him. "It's nice to meet you Emma."

"It's nice to meet you as well James," her eyes wandered over to the bags they were both holding, and cocked an eyebrow. "I know that this is the pregnancy, because the Sarai I grew up with hates chocolate."

"Tell me about it," Sarai laughed. "But now, it's all I want. Well that and salt. So what are you doing here? Shopping?"

"I went to the bookstore," she nodded her head, raising her hand to show them her book bag. "Now I'm returning back home for a silent night filled with ice cream and reading. What about you two? Are you going back home?"

It was James who shook his head, "Sarai wants a chocolate cake," seeing the depression take over both girls' eyes; he chuckled, and held out his free arm, "Seeing as how you aren't meeting up with anyone, why don't you join us. I'm sure Sarai would love to eat a slice of cake before taking it back to the manor."

"Oh my," blushing as she accepted his arm, Emma peeked over at Sarai who seemed to have a content grin on her face, "How kind of you James. Very gentlemen like."

"I try," he winked.

After ordering the triple layered chocolate fudge cake, then ordering three more slices of chocolate velvet cake, James told the two friends to go and sit down, while he waits for their slices. The man behind the counter told them it would take half an hour for the cake to be ready. Thanking James with a whisper, Sarai followed her best friend to a corner table by the window, and sat next to her.

"He's cute."

"I know right."

"So how much does he know about Draco so I don't leak something out like how Ricky did?"

"Nothing really," she shook her head. "He knows Mum kicked me out, but he believes the media's lies."

"So he thinks you and your father are cool then?" Sarai nodded her head and Emma giggled. "So what's with the holding hand thing? I just talked to you last night, and you told me that you haven't seen him since that day he stopped you from falling."

Blushing, Sarai stared across the bakery while James stood at the counter, talking to the baker about something. "I don't know," she admitted. "He paid for all the sweets, and then our hands just sort of linked together. It felt natural."

"Well I like him. He's better than that twat Todd. And Ricky agrees with me."

"What? When did you talk to Ricky?"

"He came to my flat after his dad told him about you. I was the one who took him to Todd."

"Oh god Em," dropping her face into both her hands, she shook her entire face. "You can't just lead him to Todd. He cursed him you know!"

With a proud and almost frightful smirk on her face, Emma nodded her head, "I know. I was there. That was the deal. I take him to Todd, and he lets me watch."

"Emma!"

"What?" shrugging her shoulders to show she didn't do anything wrong, she only chuckled, "The prick had it coming to him. But it's over with now. He got what he deserved, and you found James. All is right in the world."

"For now," sighing, she waved back when she saw James waving at her with a wide grin on his face. "Until I turn eighteen and leave that world behind."

"But you said Draco is trying to change right?" Sarai nodded her head, "Maybe by the time your birthday comes, you won't want to leave anymore. Just test it out Rai. You never know what's going to happen."

Opening her mouth to tell her best friend something about Draco, she quickly shut it. Balancing three tiny plates with their cake slices on it, James approached the table. "Thanks James."

Grinning, he handed them their plates, then sat across from them. "No problem."

"So James," Emma sighed dreamily, leaning against one of her fists, "When Ricky would come visit Rai, he would tell us about your school, and your sports," it was then when James realized just exactly how much they liked to speak about things in front of this muggle girl. She already knew how to speak in code when out in public. "He told us that you play for your house."

He nodded his head, chuckling at the erotic moan that escaped from Sarai's mouth once she took a bite of her slice. "Yes, and I also just made captain for this upcoming year."

"Oh wow," Emma grinned. "That's so cool. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Everything fell into a comfortable silence while they continued eating. Occasionally, Emma would tell Sarai something that happened in her apartment building, and Sarai would fill her in on the twins, but that was about it. Once in a while, Emma would ask James something or Sarai would tell James about a memory between her and her best friend, but nothing more happened. James carried the cake when they left the bakery, and he walked behind the two friends. Sarai was a bit disappointed that he was no longer holding her hand, but she held it in. At least she was with Emma now.

"Thank you for the cake James," Emma grinned, hugging the boy goodbye. The witch and the wizard agreed to walk her back home to her flat, where they would be able to apparate back to the Malfoy Manor. Turning back to her best friend, she pulled her into a tight embrace. "I miss you so much Rai. You should talk to your father about letting you sleep here one night."

"I'll need a chaperone," she reminded the whining girl with a sigh of exasperation. "And I doubt he'll allow James to chaperone me that time."

James snickered at the thought of Draco trusting him at a sleepover with his daughter. Then again… she was already pregnant. What more trouble could she really get into? "Why don't you ask Mr. Malfoy to let Emma sleep at the Manor?" he then asked.

"That's brilliant," Sarai grinned, clapping her hands together. "Oh James, you're a genius. I'll ask Father once I get back to the Manor. I'll call you once he answers me, Em."

"Great," Emma was still grinning. "And if he says no, then we can just have a sleep over at Ricky's. Pansy and Blaise loves me enough to say yes to that," then she turned a frightening smirk onto James. "And I'm sure they would even allow you to sleep there as well."

"Emma," Sarai hissed, pushing her friend then blushing as she looked up at James. "Are you ready?"

Also blushing, but loving the idea of a sleepover, even if it is at his enemy's house, James nodded his head. "Well, it was nice to meet you Emma."

Sarai was standing on the top of the stairs now. Her back was towards her shut door, and she was facing James. Because was standing on the steps below her, she was leveled with him. She opened her mouth to thank him, but stopped when she saw his eyes on her lips. She was blushing again, and so was he. Clearing his throat, James realized he had been caught, and suddenly felt awkward about the whole situation.

"Erm…" Sarai didn't know what to do. "Thanks for today," she ended up saying. "For going with me to muggle London, and for paying for my lunch, sweets and the cakes. And thanks for being nice to Emma, and inviting her with us. I really did miss her."

James nodded his head, "We should do it again sometime."

Her heart stopped thudding, and she felt four kicks in her belly; one for each foot. Was he asking her out on a date? "W-we… I would like that," she nervously replied.

James throat went dry. Had they just agreed to a date? Before he could ask to make sure though, Sarai pulled him into a hug. Sighing against her hair, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling the weight of her baby bump against his lower stomach. He had a burning feeling deep inside of him. Sarai went to pull away, but he did something. He didn't know what he was thinking, or how it all even happened. But one minute he was feeling the tug of her leaving his arms, and suddenly his tongue was dancing with hers. Tightening his grip around her waist, he heard her sigh as her fingers began to play with his hair. A moan escaped his lips, right before they both heard the clearing of a throat.

**A/N: I'm an epic fail… I know… sorry! I don't know when my next update is going to be because right now, too many things are happening. I'm still trying to fix all my other 300 stories from my flashkey thingy, but more importantly, we're waiting on news for my uncle. On Christmas Eve, we got a call from my dad's sister that my dad's twin brother was in a coma and could die any day. Then New Years Eve, we got a call saying that he woke up. An hour later, he was in a coma again. Last night my brother and my dad flew up to California to see him, and now they're talking about pulling the plug. This uncle of mines is the only one from my dad's side of the family that I really know. My mind is too complicated right now for me to focus on writing.**

**It's 2 in the morning here, I'm eating hot pockets and peaches n' cream, listening to **_**Black Veil Brides**_** and crying while writing, but right now, I'm just trying to update all my stories, before I leave you guys for a while again!**


	6. The Talk

"The Talk"

Quickly pulling away from each other, both James and Sarai looked at the door in horror. Expecting to be murdered, they both released a soft squeak of surprise. Muttering a quick goodbye, James apparated away before Sarai could even hear him. Leaving the cake on the porch, with her sweet filled bags in her hands, Sarai looked up at the confused Hermione. Flashing a guilty smile up at her, she dashed into the manor.

"How was your day in the muggle world?"

Praying that her father didn't catch her blush, Sarai continued running past him as fast as her legs would take her, and quickly muttered out, "I don't want to talk about it."

Appearing in the kitchen of his home, James saw his confused parents staring at him, while his older cousin Teddy simply raised a smug eyebrow. Realizing that he must have looked flushed from the kiss with Sarai, he ignored his mum's questions, shouting out that he didn't want to talk about it, and ran upstairs into his room. Slamming the door behind him, he jumped onto his bed, slamming his face into the pillows, and released a scream.

"I take it you've kissed her?"

Slowly turning his head to where the question came from, he saw the bright blue hair pushed into his face. "I don't want to talk about it."

Mischievous turquoise colored eyes were gleaming down at the red faced seventeen year old, causing him to smirk. "I knew it. You don't spend nearly six hours in muggle London with a witch and not kiss her. Not to mention with all the rumors circulating around you two, there must have been some type of tension. Tell me all about it."

"Go snog Victoire or something."

"I'd much rather talk to you."

"Why?"

"Obviously you're feeling something for her, James. We aren't blind. We can all see it. Even Mr. Malfoy can see it; he owled Uncle Harry today to tell him that if you do anything with his daughter he would hex your bollocks off."

Gulping a large wad of spit, James groaned, slamming his face back into the pillow. "What did Dad say?"

"Well after he stopped laughing, he told Mr. Malfoy that there was nothing to worry about. He promised him that you are a respectful young wizard, and you wouldn't try anything with Sarai just because she's pregnant."

"Oh Merlin," quickly jumping to his feet, James began pacing around the room. "What did I do? She's pregnant. Now she's going to think that I only think she's easy. She hates me. And then I just apparated away; I didn't stay around to make sure that Aunt Hermione didn't say anything. Mr. Malfoy's going to hex my bollocks off, and Dad's only going to laugh about it. Oh Merlin. What am I going to do? Teddy, what am I going to do?"

Laughing at the frazzled sight in front of him, Teddy shook his head. "Start from the beginning of the day, James. What happened once you picked Sarai up from the manor?"

Sitting in the center of her bed, Sarai had just sent an owl to Emma, telling her about the kiss with James, when a quiet knock came on her door. Looking up at it with a frantic look, she shouted for whoever it was to enter, a little too loudly. Seeing the mass of chestnut curls first, she released a soft sigh of relief. At least her father wouldn't kill her. Yet! Slowly chewing on the large chocolate bar, she watched Hermione make her way into the room. Why was she here in the first place? Taking in her outfit, she saw that the older witch was wearing long blue jeans and an egg white colored blouse. She didn't look as if she was trying to seduce her father, but more so like she was spending a lazy day when she got a sudden owl.

"You want to talk about it?" softly chuckling at the blush that overtook the girl's pale featurs as she shook her head, she said, "I didn't tell your father."

"Thanks," Sarai still refused to look Hermione in her eyes.

"I also put your cake in the refrigerator for you."

"Thanks."

"Harry sent me over to talk to your father," she said suddenly, answering the girl's unasked question. "After you left with James, Draco thought it would be wise to owl Harry and threaten him about James."

Snapping her head to the point where she got a kink in her neck, Sarai ignored the searing pain and stared up at Hermione, "He did what?"

"Apparently your father sees the way that you and James look at each other, and he played the protective father role, and threatened the poor boy."

Groaning into her hands, Sarai was on the verge of tears. "James is going to hate me."

"I'm sure he won't," Hermione rolled her eyes. "That looked like some kiss."

Groaning louder this time, Sarai threw herself onto her back and shook her head. "What did I do, Hermione? I'm pregnant. James would never like me back. It's bad enough I've already got the entire wizarding world questioning if he's the father of my twins. Now my father's threatening him. The poor boy can't catch a break."

Running one of her hands over the girl's hair, in a way that she's always longed to do towards one of her own daughters, Hermione sadly shook her head. "Why don't you tell me what happened today, love. Start from the beginning."

Feeling the heavy presence of eyes staring at her, Sarai woke up. Flinching when she saw her father sitting on the edge of her bed and staring down at her, she quickly reached for her wand to protect herself. Seeing the fear filling his daughter's sleep filled eyes, Draco jumped up and threw his hands up in defense, showing her that he wasn't a threat to her. It took a while, but realization dawned over her, and while yawning, she put her wand back down. Sitting up, she took in her father's state. He looked as if he himself just rolled out of bed, and was still dressed in his pajamas. The only problem was that Draco Malfoy's pajamas consists of strictly only sweats pants.

"Come into the kitchen," he told her, walking towards the door. "I've got a surprise for you."

"Let me wash up first," she nodded her head, wanting to just go back to sleep and not see what her father's surprise was. Knowing him, it was probably a bomb filled crib for the twins.

"You can wash up after breakfast," he shook his head. "You can use the loo; I'll wait for you here. Hurry up though."

"What is it?" she asked, slowly making her way to the loos door.

Rolling his eyes, Draco smirked, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Annoyed with the fact that her father wouldn't even allow her to brush her teeth or wash her face, Sarai slowly made her way down the stairs. Yawning continuously, she rubbed her hands over her belly. After she and Hermione talked for about three hours the night before, she took a fast shower then fell asleep. Her pajamas today consisted of strictly only a plain black t-shirt that she stole from Todd during one of their sleepovers. It reached just below her thighs, and she didn't bother to put any pants or shorts over her knickers. Suddenly realizing that she looked like a mess with only her t-shirt on and her hair frizzed out into every direction, she glared at her father. His surprise better not be a tied up James or any other male in the kitchen. She heard of pureblood traditions. She may not have been a pureblood, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to force her into a marriage before she became of age just to spite her for entering his life once more.

Hearing a familiar giggle, her eyes shot up in surprise. Standing in front of the table, with a bag in one hand and Hermione on the other side of her was her best friend; dressed in a brown leather skirt that reached her thighs and a yellow colored crop top with the brown boots that reached just above her knees, was Emma with a wide grin on her face. Looking over at the equally grinning Hermione, Sarai took in the beige colored long sleeved blouse and the black jean shorts. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail today, while Emma wore hers in two long braids. Looking back at her father who seemed proud of himself, Sarai felt a rush of guilt flood her. Here he was surprising her with her best friend, and she thought he was going to blow up her twins.

"Emma!" she shouted, running across the kitchen and jumping on her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione talked to Draco before she left last night."

Seeing the fear in the girl's eyes, Hermione quickly shook her head, "I told him how much you missed Emma, and about how you ran into her yesterday while you were with James," she explained. "So Draco decided to owl Emma late last night, and ask her if she would like to stay here for a week to keep you company."

"Hermione was kind enough to floo over this morning and pick Emma up," Draco continued, looking at his daughter. He noticed that she looked more alive now than she had since she's moved in with him. Maybe this Emma girl wouldn't be so horrible after all.

Genuinely smiling up at her father, she nodded her head, "Thanks, Father."

She did it again, causing Draco to wince as if he were in pain. She called him 'Father,' he knew not to expect any other name from her unless it were a crude word that no lady should ever speak, but it still hurt him. "Of course," he nodded his head, smiling back. He would definitely have to work on fixing their broken relationship.

"Thanks Hermione," she said, hugging the older witch. "For convincing him to do this for me," then pulling away, she took Emma's hand in hers. "C'mon Em, you've got to try this breakfast."

It was awkward in the beginning. Hermione and the still half naked Draco both sat at the heads portion of the table, with Emma and Sarai sitting next to each other instead of across from one another. Emma kept glancing up at Draco, expecting him to hex her for being a muggle, but instead she noticed that all of his attention was on Hermione, who was trying her hardest to look anywhere but at Draco. Remembering Sarai's words about the hidden past between the two adults, she grinned. It was obvious that something was still there between them. She also noticed that when Draco wasn't looking at Hermione, he was closely watching his daughter; trying to analyze the young woman that she grew into. Once in a while his eyes would meet hers, but she wouldn't look away in those moments. He knew that she knew about Sarai's past, and she wanted him to know that she wouldn't be scared off. She was Sarai's best friend, and she would protect her best friend even if she didn't know how to.

Draco could feel her watching him every now and then, but he wouldn't let it get to him. He knew that she was only trying to figure him out. When he first owled her about staying at the manor for the week, her reply seemed hesitant. She let him know that Sarai told her all about him, and she was weary about his letter because she was a muggle, and she knew how he felt about them. After an hour of shock from the girl's forwardness, he wrote back insisting that he was a changed man. He even offered up Hermione's services, feeling that she would feel better about Hermione arriving in her flat instead of him. It worked. His owl returned in only five minutes with her address, the knowledge that she already had a floo set up in her apartment, and the promise that she was owling Ricky so he would know what was going on just in case this was some sort of trick. Draco had to admit… she was smart for a muggle.

"So Emma," Draco said, breaking the silence. Watching the girl look up from her eggs, kippers, and porridge, he politely smiled, "Are you still going to school?"

Shaking her head, she said, "No. I was supposed to have graduated this year, but my mum died when I was still really young and my father got remarried last year, moving to the states with his new wife and leaving me on my own. I became emancipated and had to start working to pay the bills to the flat. I tried the whole working and school thing, but I had to take on two jobs, and it didn't work out for me so I dropped out."

"Oh," frowning, he stared at her. Was that a muggle thing? Was it normal for muggles to leave young girls on their own, trying to find a way to survive? "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright," she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm used to being on my own. He wasn't much of a father to me, even when he was around."

The silence that she allowed suddenly had both Draco and Hermione nodding their heads to show that they understood. Hermione felt sorry for the girl, whereas Draco had a new understanding of his daughter's connection to this girl now; they became close because it seemed like they shared the same past. "So where do you work at, Emma?" Hermione asked, not being able to stand the silence, and also wanting to learn more about this girl.

"Over at Kimbley's Bookstore," seeing the light shining in Hermione's eyes, she chuckled. "I'm there on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Then on Sundays, Tuesdays and Fridays, I work over at the corner grocery store on Walden. I'm on vacation from both jobs for two weeks though."

"Oh how lovely," Hermione sighed with a reminiscent grin. "When I was younger, I always used to say how I would one day own Kimbley's Bookstore. Even when I found out I was a witch, I still wanted to one day work there and own it. But then as I grew older and became more accustomed to the wizarding world, I decided that being a healer/medi-witch was more for me."

"You grew up in muggle London?" Emma asked then she chuckled, "Oh right. You're a muggle-born. That's so cool. Are the bookstores here anything like the ones in the muggle world?"

Shaking her head, Hermione started to get into a whole conversation about the similarities and the differences between the book stores. "… so what are you two going to do today?" she ended up asking after catching her breath.

"Can we go to the bookstore?" Emma asked Sarai in an excited tone.

Laughing, Sarai nodded her head. "Sure. First we need to make a stop at Gringotts though."

"For what?" Draco asked, cutting into his eggs.

"I need to transfer my muggle money into wizard's money."

Looking up from his plate, Draco glared at her. She wasn't making anything easy for him. "Honestly Sarai," he rolled his eyes. "We've been over this."

"I don't want your money," she shook her head at him.

Looking up at Hermione for help, Draco scowled when he saw her hiding a smirk behind her fork. Emma seemed to be having a slight coughing fit. "All of the shops in Diagon Alley and in Hogsmeade already know you're the Malfoy heir," he finally told her in a childish tone. "They don't accept our money anyway. They'll just charge it directly to Gringotts."

"Not once the stores put the purchases under my name," she replied in a tone just as childish as his. "It doesn't matter anyway. I have my own account at Gringotts," hearing the groan from Emma at the same moment Draco's fork cluttered onto the plate in front of him, Sarai quickly bit her lip, "Erm… I mean…"

Feeling his eyes narrowing into tiny little slits, Draco spoke through clenched teeth. "What do you mean you have your own account?"

"Erm…" looking over at Hermione for help, she saw the older witch paying close attention to her bowl of porridge while Emma began to fidget with her hands under the table. Turning back to her father, she remembered just exactly who she was living with. This was the man that she learned to fear before she could properly walk.

_"Father," at only five years old, she already knew what to call him. When she would call him 'Daddy' like her best friend Ricky always called her uncle Blaise, this man would yell at her._

_ Turning away from the books on his shelf, he set a hardened glare on the child. She was dressed in a white skirt and a pink blouse today. He noted that her hair had been braided back as well. "What?"_

_ Feeling a bit of encouragement since he replied to her in a question instead of shouting at her to leave him alone today, she took a brave step closer to him. "I can't find Mummy. Will you read to me instead?"_

_ Eying the muggle book that she clutched tightly to her chest, he snarled at her. "Tell Twinkle to do it."_

_ "I don't like it when the house-elves read to me," she shook her head. "They don't make funny voices like Mummy does."_

_ "I am not your mother, child," he barked at her in a harsh tone. "Now get out of my face with that ridiculous book."_

_ "But father-"_

_ Suddenly regretting her decision to whine at him, she saw his eyes slant while a pulse in his neck began to twitch. Before she could make a run for it though, she noticed the tightened grip on his wand. Continuing to stand there, she knew it was pointless to run from him. Dropping her book to the ground, she clenched her teeth and shut her eyes; welcoming the pain that she knew was coming. Once the familiar word left her father's lips, she followed the books path and began to shout out in pain. She already learned that the quicker she yelled, the quicker he would end it._

Draco saw it; the flash in her eyes. He was used to certain hand motions he made or certain voices that he used to cause her eyes to flash, but this time was different. He already knew that when she would get a flash in her eyes, it meant that she was thinking back to a moment in her past with him, but this flash was different than before. This flash held fear and he saw her features pale a little bit. She was genuinely frightened of him this time. Looking down at his hand, he noticed that he was gripping tightly onto his wand, but her gaze didn't leave his eyes. Normally when he holds onto his wand, she would back away from him a little bit or even hold her wand up in a quick defense, but this morning she did no such thing. This morning, she froze in her seat. Watching her throat bob a little, he watched as her eyes shut tightly and he quickly jumped out of his seat. He seemed to have a memory similar to hers.

Hearing her father's wand clatter to the floor, Sarai jumped in her seat and opened her eyes up. "I've got to get ready for work," Draco announced with a high pitched voice. Not bothering to look back at any of the three gaping females, he left his wand on the floor and ran out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Emma suddenly asked her best friend.

Pushing her plate away from her, Sarai suddenly lost her appetite. "I… I… he's been trying so hard lately," she said, turning to Hermione.

Nodding her head, Hermione quickly brushed away the sudden forming tears in her eyes. "He'll be fine, love," clearing her throat. Hermione walked across the room and picked up Draco's wand. Turning to the two silent teens, she smiled weakly, "I'm proud of you Sarai."

Meeting Hermione's watering gaze, she shook her head. "What did I do?"

"You recognized the fact that he's been trying."

Not bothering to knock on the door because she knew she had nothing to worry about – his wand was in her hand after all – Hermione invited herself into the master bedroom. This was a room that she never thought she would ever enter, especially when he left her. Him leaving her and returning with a muggle was one of the main key points in helping her to realize that she would never see the inside of this room, but here she was; nearly eighteen years later, entering the room. Slowly walking into it, she saw how similar it was to his old bedroom. In fact it looked as if he merely just moved his old bedroom and put it inside of his parent's old bedroom. Her eyes landed on the bed and she felt the blush creep onto her cheeks. It's been nearly eighteen years since she's last seen that bed. Not in her mind of course, because it's a bed that always haunts her thoughts and her dreams, but it's the first time she's seen it since she last came to the manor for a secret rendezvous.

"I changed it back," jumping to the hoarse voice behind her, Hermione saw Draco sitting across from the bed, watching her. "When I returned with Laura, we moved into this room seeing as how it's the master bedroom, and I brought a new bed wanting to throw out my parent's bed. But when she left with Sarai, I brought in my old bed."

Grinning at the thought of that horrible muggle woman never sleeping in this bed, Hermione mustered up all of her strength and sat on the edge of it. "I knew it looked familiar," when she saw Draco's smirk, she rolled her eyes. "Alright, I instantly knew it was your old bed because of the dent in the headboard."

Chuckling, Draco nodded his head. "That was a fun night."

"You hexed me and I banged against it. I didn't wake up until the next morning with a slight concussion," she rolled her eyes again. "I'd hardly call that fun."

"You were the one who wanted to practice hexes."

Smiling as she thought back to that night, Hermione suddenly shuddered. It was only one week after that night, that she was brought into this very same manor and tortured while he stood there gritting his teeth and watching it. It was also the very last time she actually saw him, saw him. Her smile instantly dropped. "She feels guilty," she said suddenly, not wanting to relive any painful memories of the past.

Also dropping his smile, Draco felt guilty for the second time that morning. He recognized the hidden pain in Hermione's eyes as well, and knew what she was thinking back on. "She shouldn't," he shook his head, not wanting to talk about his daughter. "It's my fault. I didn't even realize that my hand found my wand until I saw the fear in her face."

"It's going to take a while for you to both get used to the other."

"It shouldn't be a first reaction Hermione," he shouted out in agony. "I didn't like what she said or the secrets that it implied, and my first reaction was to curse her. That shouldn't be my first reaction."

"She realizes you're changing," Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, remembering the guilty pain in Sarai's face when she saw her father run out of the room. "She didn't mean to react like that, but you have to remember… this is new for both of you; you're both acting on a reaction that is familiar to you both. Granted, you shouldn't have instantly reached for your wand, but it's something that you're both working on changing."

"She still flinches," he admitted, no longer shouting, but now whispering just loud enough for Hermione to hear him from across the room. "Every time I touch my wand, or say something; she still flinches. But she always reacts immediately; her hands always finding her own wand, and she doesn't show fear."

"Until this morning?"

"Until this morning," he nodded his head.

The sight in front of her discerned her a little bit. Sitting with his knees against his chest, and his chin on his knees, Draco Malfoy seemed so vulnerable. She's only seen him like this once. And that was right after the war, right before he took off and met that miserable muggle woman. "What happened, Draco?"

"My eyes," he said, avoiding her gaze. "When Sarai was younger I would always shout at her, always hitting Laura in front of her, and I would always punish her for the simplest things. But every once in a while, when I would really get upset with her over the stupidest things ever, my eyes would darken just a little bit and become really narrowed. It was in those moments when she would freeze up. She would drop whatever she had in her hands at that moment, and she would shut her eyes, clenching her teeth and just accept what she knew was about to happen. I could grit my teeth and shout at her, or I could hold my wand in her face and she would try to escape, but once my eyes reached that certain level, she would just give up. She would realize it was pointless to try to escape, and she would just give in to the punishment."

Hermione nodded her head. She understood what he meant. There were times when they were back in school where his frightening tone would still push her and her friends to aggravate him, but there were also times when even they knew to back up because his eyes would darken. She noticed the fear rush through Sarai, and she sighed. "You can't erase the past, Draco. You can't take away her fear towards you suddenly. No matter what you do, there's always going to be that one memory that triggers everything, and no matter how strong she seems now, she's still that same little girl that you used to torture every day. Nothing you do will change that."

"Gee Granger," Draco scowled, "Thanks for that lovely little pep talk."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione ignored his sarcasm and continued, "She's still scared of you. And you still have the sudden urge to curse her when she says something or does something you don't like, but this morning was different. The old you would have cursed her. But instead, you saw the fear in her eyes. You saw the way she prepared herself to accept what you were about to do, and that's something. She apologized to me once you ran out. She didn't know what to say. She recognized that you were changing, and she didn't mean to become so frightened, just like how you didn't mean to reach for your wand. You're both growing up Draco."

"But-"

Standing up, Hermione walked across the room and knelt in front of him, "No buts, Draco, you showed a lot of change and courage in you by getting up and walking out of there. But you can't keep running. You have to confront her on it. The next time it happens, you have to stay there and apologize to her. You have to show her that you really are trying to change. Her birthday's in only ten months, and you have until then to prove to her that you really do love her or you're going to lose her and your grandchildren for good!"

"I know," he sighed, rubbing his face with both of his hands. "But how can I prove it to her when I keep reaching for my wand? Every day, I have to force myself to stop from cursing her. I still try to curse her, Granger; every bloody day."

"But you didn't," she smiled. "That's the first step Draco. You want to curse her, but you don't, and she sees it. She sees you trying to change your ways."

"But it isn't enough," he told her. "She's still planning on leaving me once she's of age. She doesn't trust me, and she still fears me."

Sighing, Hermione gave Draco his wand back, "You still don't get it do you Draco?" standing up, she shook her head, "You're not the only one who needs to change. She needs to learn not to fear you. Sarai's the victim in all of this. She's the one who's been tortured by you, and even though she sees the change in you, she's still convinced you're going to snap at any second. Today at breakfast, you did good by running out once you realized what you did, but that isn't enough. The fact that you still reached out for your wand is going to have her shook up with you. You reminded her you hated her every day for eight years then didn't bother to check on her for another nine years. Just because you've been in her life for one month, doesn't mean you're suddenly the good guy. In her eyes, you're plotting something."

"I don't know what to do."

Sighing, Hermione knelt back down and lifted Draco's face up so their eyes could be leveled, "Stop thinking and just do… be a dad to her Draco. Be the one thing she's never had before. Instead of arguing with her or doing things for her, just listen to her; be there when she needs you. Do all the things that you never did before. Love her."

"I do love her."

"Does she know that?"


	7. Meddling Uncles

Meddling Uncles

Sarai made sure that Emma had at least fifty galleons inside of her purse once they left Gringotts, while she had at least sixty on her. When her father wrote her off his inheritance, her mum made sure to open an account for her in just her name. Every week, Laura would make sure to put in some money so when Sarai would grow up, she would be able to have money for school, seeing as how she already knew Draco wouldn't allow her to use any of his. After the divorce, Laura went to Pansy and Blaise and to Sarai's relief, her aunt and uncle both made sure to keep putting money in for her weekly as well. Sarai was fifteen when she got her first job in the muggle world and after her second paycheck, she would owl the money to Ricky, and soon enough he was putting money in for her as well. She didn't mean for it to slip out that morning during breakfast or to have her father find out she did in fact have her own galleons in that way, but it was true. He may have abandoned her, but that didn't mean everyone else did.

After Hermione ran after Draco to check up on him, Sarai called on one of the other house-elves; Mipsy, and asked her to clear the dishes for them. It took only ten minutes, but soon enough Sarai was washed up, dressed, and ready to leave. They were walking down the stairs when they saw Hermione; who assured them both that Draco was fine and told them both to have fun.

Looking over at her best friend, Emma sighed. "You shouldn't feel guilty Rai; you didn't do anything wrong."

"I can't help it," she shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't mean for him to find out about my secret account like that."

"He was the one who over-reacted," Emma tried to tell her, "Even if he was the shocked one, he still shouldn't have acted like that. But look at it this way…"

"What?"

A small smile curled up on Emma's face and she softly said, "At least this proves he really is trying to change, and that it's not just an act."

"I guess," she slowly nodded her head, "But still yet, I don't feel right about the whole thing. I mean, I am glad that he ran off once he realized what he was doing, but I still feel guilty. We were both doing so good these past weeks; I don't know why I suddenly reacted like that."

Emma sighed. They were standing in front of a shop now, and she placed both her hands on her best friend's shoulders, "You both acted out on instinct. No matter how good these past weeks have been, neither of you can just suddenly forget the past. It takes time to move on, but it doesn't mean you'll forget it all together. He acted on instinct and so did you. But this time was different from all the other times."

"Really?"

"Sure," she smiled, nodding her head. "He stopped before it could get worse."

Nodding her head to show her best friend that she understood what she said, Sarai looked up at the shop they were standing in front of, and smiled – Honeydukes; the wizarding world's best candy shop. Grinning, she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her into the shop, laughing at Emma's reaction to everything in front of them. Pulling Emma into the back of the shop, she started explaining to her what everything is.

"Aunt Pansy used to bring me and Ricky here all the time before," she started telling her; "This used to be my favorite shop before Mum took me away. There are all sorts of sweets in here."

"If you have all these types of sweets to choose from," Emma started; open mouthed as she picked up a cluster of Canary Creams, she looked up at her friend, "Why on earth did you have James take you to muggle London yesterday for muggle sweets?"

"There's a difference in muggle sweets and wizarding sweets, and I wanted the muggle kind. I wanted something chocolaty yet salty. Only the muggle world can provide that for me."

"Oh," Emma squealed with joy, running across the shop and stopping in front of a barrel filled with little toad shaped peppermints. "I remember these; Peppermint Creams right? Isn't this what Ricky brought with him two years ago, and we stayed up all night laughing because they were hopping around inside our stomachs?"

Examining the peppermint smelling candies, Sarai began to laugh. "Oh right. And then remember when David tried sneaking one and his face turned all red and he tried forcing himself to puke up the candy because he didn't like how he could feel it jumping around inside of him?"

"How can I forget that?" Emma started laughing as well, throwing a couple of the familiar sweets into a basket. "Pansy started scolding Ricky; telling him that it wasn't nice for him to give it to David, but the entire time she was trying to hold in her laughter too. Remember how she ended up taking the three of us out of your flat and took us all out to eat so she could laugh without your mum or David getting all offended."

"Oh," Sarai started to bounce up and down a little excitedly as she remembered something else that happened to David involving the sweets one time, "Remember when Uncle Blaise brought us those every flavored beans?"

Scrunching up her face, Emma nodded her head. "Yeah, I got ash that one time, remember?"

"But David also got a bogey flavored one, earwax, and vomit."

Suddenly Emma's eyes began to light up. "You know what? I think I might buy a box and pay your mum and David a little visit."

James held the newest _Windchaser222_ in his hands while following Teddy around Diagon Alley. He had originally planned to stay home in his bed all day while contemplating on the best way to kill himself, but it seemed like the older boy had different plans for him. James refused to leave his room the night before and after Teddy left him alone, his parents came in and tried to talk to him, but he told them he wasn't feeling good and just wanted sleep. He woke up to his dad wanting to talk to him in the morning, but he only shook his head; saying he didn't want to talk about it. Finally Ginny gave up and called Teddy; knowing that the two boys had a close bond and that her son would at least talk to him. Now here they were; walking around Diagon Alley, with a new broom and nothing to live for.

"You have got to be the most depressing person I have ever met before," Teddy sighed, finally breaking the silence. "And I'm training to become an Auror, James. Do you have any idea how many depressing people I have to deal with every day?"

"No one told you to force me out the house," he reminded him. "I wanted to just stay in bed all day, but you wouldn't let me."

"Your mum is worried about you. They don't know about the kiss," it was Teddy's turn to remind James now, "So they don't know why you're refusing to talk to them. Merlin, James, it hasn't even been a full day yet and you're already acting like some broken hearted school girl. If you miss her that much, why don't you just owl her?"

"Her dad wants to kill me."

"And?" Teddy shook his head. "You like her, she kissed you back; the only way to find out if she likes you too is by talking to her, which you can't exactly do by locking yourself in your room all day."

"Did you not hear me, Teddy? Her dad wants to kill me."

"And did you not hear me, James? I said – and? It's not as if he was the one you were snogging. And I doubt Aunt Hermione would actually tell him she caught you guys; she's not that daft – even she knows better than to feed into Draco Malfoy's rage. And from what you told me about your day in muggle London yesterday, Sarai likes you too."

"You don't know that."

"She held your hand didn't she, she didn't correct people from telling you guys how cute you both were and wishing you both the best of luck on your new bundle of joy, she blushed when her friend admitted to hearing all about you, and she and her friend were whispering while looking at you with small smiles on their faces and they giggled too, right?" James nodded his head, and Teddy started to laugh. "She likes you too little cousin, but she isn't going to for much longer if you don't owl her."

James listened to his cousin's words, and slowly nodded his head, meaning two things: he understood what Teddy was saying and it made a little sense, but also that he didn't care. "She's pregnant."

"And?" Teddy questioned, stopping in front of the orange and purple colored shop. "James Sirius Potter, you are better than that; I don't want to hear about you judging somebody just because of her past choices."

James quickly shook his head, "No, it's not that," he quickly explained himself, "It's just that… well… she's pregnant. And well… erm… I've never…"

Seeing the blush taking over James's face, Teddy bit back his laughter, but he did allow the annoyance to show in his face, "You're a virgin; it's common, and I'm proud of you for admitting that, James, especially since I've heard quite a lot of rumors about you."

"They aren't true!" James quickly shouted, then lowered his head and blushed when a couple heads turned his way.

"But I'm also disappointed in you. Since when did you allow prejudices to blind you? It doesn't matter that you haven't had sex before. If you think that's all that she cares about then maybe it is a good thing you aren't thinking about owling her; she's about to become a mum, she doesn't need an immature seventeen year old to raise as well."

James looked up and saw the disappointment in his cousin's eyes and it pained him. Teddy wasn't the type to get upset with anyone. Even when Victoire told him that she didn't love him anymore, but still wanted to have… ahem… benefits, Teddy didn't get upset. He was hurt, but he wasn't upset. "It's not that. I like her Teddy – I really do. And I don't care that she's pregnant. Hell, from the moment I realized she was pregnant, I was already picturing what it would be like for me to be a father, but it's just that…" he tried to think of the correct way to explain it. "I don't know," he ended up sighing, kicking at the ground. "I like her a lot."

"That explains nothing to me."

"I don't know what to do."

"I told you what to do."

"Her father wants to kill me. You said so yourself; he even threatened Dad."

Teddy let out an exasperated groan and threw his hands up into the air. "You don't listen to a word I say do you? Let me spell it out for you. You held her hand; she held your hand. You kissed her; she kissed you. You like her; she likes you. Owl her before she thinks you're only using her because she's pregnant."

James opened his mouth to say something else, but soon enough, Teddy's neutral blue colored hair was turning a fiery red color and his passive brown eyes were turning an onyx color; showing that he was pissed and any words would just annoy him even further. Teddy turned his back on James and walked ahead of him into the brightly painted store, turning around the corner and bumping into the light copper haired, blue eyes, freckled twins; George and Fred Weasley.

"Hullo there Teddy," Fred grinned.

"What's got your knickers all in a twist?" George asked.

Approaching his worried uncles, James answered for Teddy, "I'm a dumb arse."

The twins looked from Teddy to James then back to Teddy and back to James. "Could this have anything to do with a certain sister of ours thinking it's about time we've had a certain talk with a certain nephew of ours?"

James looked appalled at such a thought then turned crimson when Teddy started to laugh. "I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

"What's wrong with him?" George asked Teddy, tilting his head towards James.

Continuing to laugh, Teddy shook his head, "Girl troubles. I told him to owl her, but he doesn't want to."

"Could this girl be a certain headliner?" Fred grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Could she be the same girl who happens to be the daughter to world's biggest prat?" George teased.

Groaning, James rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't want to talk about it."

Fred and George were continuing to tease their nephew when they heard the bell ring; indicating another customer just entered their shop. Lifting their heads to welcome the customer, they saw a waddling pregnant girl being led in by an odd looking girl. They watched as the girl wearing boots looked over at them and they spotted the way her eyes lit up once they landed on James. Elbowing each other, they both nodded their heads and grinned when they saw her nudge the pregnant girl and nod her head in their direction.

Pulling down the hem of her light blue dress, Sarai felt Emma nudging her. "What?" she asked, now pulling up the straps of her dress.

"James is here," Emma grinned, nodding her head towards the side of the shop.

Lifting her head, Sarai saw James with his back to her and a red head boy who also had his back towards her; there were two identical looking men grinning her way, making her wonder what they were talking about. Grinning, she lifted her free hand and began to wave, "Hey James!"

Recognizing the voice, James snapped his head up and turned around. He heard Teddy snicker at the sudden grin he had, "Sarai," he waved back, watching as the two friends walked towards him and his family. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Sarai was a bit de-" cutting off when a sharp jab of Sarai's elbow connected to her ribs, Emma glared at her friend with a wince then said, "Draco invited me to stay with them for a week, so Hermione picked me up this morning."

Fred grinned when he heard the girl's words, "Hermione picked you up for Malfoy, eh?"

Teddy, seeing the mischievous gleams in the twins' eyes and the blush on both James and Sarai, decided to introduce himself to the two girls, "Hullo," he grinned, "I'm Teddy Lupin; James's cousin."

"Hullo," Sarai smiled, glancing from James to Teddy. "I'm Sarai Malfoy. And this is my best friend Emma Berlin."

"Hi," Emma beamed.

Once the girl smiled up at Teddy, he felt his cheeks burning while his hair turned a light blonde color and his eyes turned green. "Hullo."

"Whoa!" Emma said, "That's so cool. How'd you do that?"

"Teddy here is a _Metamorphagus_," James quickly explained. "He can change his body to resemble anything. He's always changing his hair and eyes," turning back to his family, he told them; "Emma is a muggle."

"Oh," Teddy blushed again, "Sorry then, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," she assured him; "I'm used to some magic because of Rai and Ricky, but I've never seen that before. So can you make your hair blue?"

Laughing, he nodded his head; turning his hair his favorite teal shade. "This is the shade I usually have it; it's my favorite color."

"Mine too."

Fred watched Teddy blush while Emma smiled at him. And George watched James and Sarai both blushing at each other. The two brothers smirked at the scenes in front of them then cleared their throat. "Oh sorry," James jumped at hearing his uncles, "Sarai, Emma – these are my uncles; Fred and George. Uncle Fred is the one in the red jumper and Uncle George is the one in the blue jumper. They own this shop."

"Hi," Sarai smiled, waving up at them. So these were the twin brothers that Ginny told her about.

"You guys own this shop?" Emma grinned, looking around in amazement, "That's so cool. Do you guys have anything in here that would make perfect-"

"Emma," Sarai hissed, shaking her head; "I already told you no."

"You don't know what I was going to ask for."

"No blowing up the muggles," when Emma opened her mouth to argue, she quickly added, "Todd counts as a muggle."

"But Ricky told me this is the best place to come to," she whined.

"Then Ricky can bring you in here."

"That's not fair," Emma pouted, "You know that Blaise and Pansy banned him from this shop."

At those words, Fred and George smirked. "Ricky Zabini?" the both asked in unison.

Emma nodded her head; "Yeah."

"We miss him," Fred sighed.

George nodded his head in agreement; "He was our favorite customer."

"Why did Zabini's parents ban him from this shop?" James asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Emma laughed while Sarai shook her head in a disapproving way. "We had this history teacher in our school that used to live in the house across from my flat," Emma explained to all the listening ears. "He hated Rai and me, and would always give us low grades just because he could. Ricky came over one day to take us out for dinner, but we were both too busy trying to do extra credit and we told him what happened."

"Three days later, he returned with a portable swamp," Sarai rolled her eyes. "He put it in Mr. Forester's front yard, and an hour later we all heard screaming."

"Apparently the swamp comes with its own gators," Emma smirked. "And let's just say we had to get a new teacher while Mr. Forester learned how to walk with only one leg."

"That is just genius!" Fred grinned.

"Why don't I show you around," George also grinned.

Glaring at her best friend while reminding her not to get anything that would actually hurt anyone, Sarai felt her twins kicking too hard and she grunted out in pain. In an instant, James's arms were around her; looking up, she saw the worry in his eyes and she smiled. Her thoughts flittered back to the night before when he kissed her and her heart tried to beat its way out of her chest. It was also in that moment that the twins decided they didn't want the remainders of her breakfast with them, and she flew her hands to her mouth in a quick motion. Fred saw the girl's reaction, and quickly grabbed her from his nephew.

"C'mon, love," he told her, running towards the back of the shop with her hand in his, "The loo's right this way."

Emma and Fred didn't get too far before they saw the scene. "Is she alright?" Emma asked, running up to the frozen James and Teddy.

It was Teddy who nodded his head and replied; "She just got sick."

Frowning, Emma softly said, "They've been kicking her all day."

"It happens," George told them.

James looked from the direction that his uncle disappeared with Sarai in, then back to his other uncle, "Will she be alright?"

"Of course," George grinned. "You remember what it was like when your Aunt Lavender and your Aunt Angelina was pregnant don't you?"

Shuddering, Teddy nodded his head, "At least Aunt Angelina was manageable. I thought Uncle Ron was going to murder Aunt Lavender within the first four months."

"How many months is she?" George asked Emma who quickly turned away from staring at Teddy.

Blushing when she saw that George caught her staring, Emma cleared her throat to make sure her voice was normal. "Four months."

"Ahh," he shook his head; "And she's carrying twins? Some girls stop getting sick within their third month of being pregnant, but I guess for her it's really only starting. And the kicking only gets worse."

Sarai was kneeling in front of the toilet bowl; feeling one hand rubbing along her back while another pulled her hair back for her; soothing words were being whispered to her, and she tried to thank him, but it only resulted in more vomiting. She was embarrassed right now; this was the first time she was meeting James's uncles and one of them was watching her puke her brains out. _Naughty twins_, she grimly thought as another kick made her belly move a little.

"You'll be fine," Fred told her, continuing to caress her back. "When my wife was pregnant, she was getting sick every hour. George's wife was lucky; she was only sick for the first three months."

Sarai replied with a grunt into the toilet.

Chuckling, Fred shook his head; "My mum told me and George that when she was pregnant with us, it felt like we were having our own little Quidditch match inside of her."

"Great," she muttered, wiping her mouth.

"It's the joys of motherhood," he grinned, flushing the toilet and helping her to stand up.

Walking over to the sink, Sarai washed her face and hands then dug through her purse, looking for something. "Hermione told me that I might be sick throughout the entire pregnancy, from the way I've been lately."

"She would know," he nodded his head, leaning against the sinks counter top. "Are you looking for magical mouthwash?"

Nodding her head, she continued digging through her purse, "I thought I had it in here. I guess I it's in my other purse."

Seeing the frown on the girl's face, Fred leaned across her and opened the mirror, pulling out a purple bottle. "My wife wouldn't go anywhere without it either. Even though our youngest is five years old, she still insists on having a bottle with us everywhere."

"Thanks," she smiled, opening the cap and transfiguring a wash cloth into a cup so she could pour some into it: once the berry flavored minty liquid touched her tongue, she could feel the mouthwashes little brushes brushing away at her teeth and tongue; not only covering up the smell, but also cleaning her mouth.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

"A little."

"I have some crackers out in the front of the shop," he told her, "Let's go get it for you."

"I'm alright," she told him. Looking around for her bags, she realized she dropped them in the shop in her quick haste to make it to the loo on time. "Only chocolate and salt seems to soothe me. I have sweets in my bags."

By the time Fred and Sarai returned, she had her hair rolled up into a bun and both her hands on her belly, trying to get her twins to pause whatever game they were playing in there. Teddy was showing Emma around the shop while James and George were talking about something that had James looking redder than Emma. Seeing his uncle leading Sarai over to them, James scratched the back of his neck. He wanted to run after her to make sure that she was alright, but it was Emma who stopped him; insisting that no girl wanted a guy to see her puking. Teddy chose that moment to remind them of when Aunt Katie was being sick and Uncle George ran in to help her out and left the bathroom screaming in pain from the hex she shot at him. George winced in pain as he remembered that day; he only wanted her to know that he loved her through her sick times just as much as her healthy times.

"Are you feeling better?" George asked.

Nodding her head, she blushed. "Yeah… sorry about that."

"Don't be," he assured her, noticing the way James was quick to bend down and pick up the Honeydukes bags from the ground before Sarai could bend for them. "I've got three kids, I know how it is."

"Thanks," she shyly smiled when James handed her the bags.

"Soo…" Fred grinned, also noticing the exchange between his nephew and Malfoy's daughter. "How does it feel to be back in the wizarding world, love?"

"It's different," she admitted, pulling out a Chocolate Wand. "I mean Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise would bring Ricky to see me once in a while and they would bring me things from the wizarding world, but it's definitely different living here."

Fred and George nodded their heads to show they understood. Ginny and Hermione told them all about the truth of Malfoy and his daughter. They never thought they would ever say the words; but thank Merlin, Pansy and Blaise Zabini were there for her. "Do you miss the muggle world?"

Sarai thought about her answer while eating her chocolate. After a couple of seconds, she shook her head. "I missed Emma; not so much the world."

"Rai!" Emma squealed, running up to them. "Look what Teddy just showed me."

"What is that?" Sarai asked, grabbing the candy from her friend to examine it: one half of it was red while the other half was a light sandy color.

"Puking Pastille," Teddy grinned.

"Emma."

"What?" faking innocence, Emma stood between Fred and George – who were both smirking down at the muggle girl. "You only said I couldn't blow him up. You said nothing about making him sick."

"Who?" asked Fred.

"This boy named Todd," Teddy answered, "Emma was telling me about him. He's the muggle boy who got Sarai pregnant then left her because he wasn't ready to become a father."

Rolling her eyes, Sarai didn't see the darkness in James's eyes or hear the squeaking wheels turning around inside the twins' heads. "Emma," she hissed.

"What?" she shrugged her shoulders, "You only said no blowing up. This won't blow him up. Besides it's better than what Ricky's planning."

James turned to Emma. So far, all he's been hearing is Zabini's name; Teddy seemed to be thinking the same thing to because his eyes turned an onyx color again. It made James quirk his eyebrows. "Zabini's planning something?"

Nodding her head, Emma grinned. "We _were_ planning something together, but then he had to go to China with his mum until school starts up again. I don't know what he's planning now, but knowing him… my plan is better. I'm just going to give Todd the candy and make him puke all day so that he knows what you're going through, Rai."

"I like your thinking," Fred grinned, placing a hand on the muggle girl's shoulders, "Why don't I show you something else that might come in handy."

Sarai groaned as Fred led the blue haired boy and the overly excited muggle to the back of the shop. Nothing good would come out of this day. George stayed with his nephew and the pregnant girl; watching them both shyly glance at each other before looking away. It reminded him of when Harry and Ginny were both still in school; before they admitted their love for each other. But it also reminded him of the taboo relationship between the girl he loved like a sister and the prat he once considered an enemy. His nephew and Sarai were just as forbidden. It was a different situation though. Instead of the _Mudblood Granger_ and the _Death Eater Malfoy_; it was _the young pregnant Malfoy _and the _son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley_ – it was still forbidden and taboo, but only their own minds were holding them back this time.

"What are those?" Sarai asked, watching with weary eyes when Emma approached them, carrying extra bags.

"Presents," she grinned. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Sighing, Sarai shook her head. "Emma, you scare me sometimes."

"Good!" she grinned. "Did you still want to check out the Quidditch shop before we go home?"

"You're going to the Quidditch shop?" James asked.

Nodding her head, she smiled; "My father and I got into a little argument today," glaring at the scoff from Emma, she didn't see the worried exchange between the twins; "So I'm going to buy him something to apologize."

"We can go with you," Teddy offered. "I mean, we know all about Quidditch. James is captain for Gryffindor and I used to be captain for Ravenclaw."

"Okay," it was Emma who accepted the proposal. "Thanks."

"Sarai," Fred spoke up before anyone else had a chance to say anything, "We're having a barbeque tomorrow to celebrate before the kids go back to school next week. Why don't you and Emma come?"

Teddy and Emma both smirked at the red faced James who was now choking on his own spit while Sarai looked around the shop as if expecting someone to come and rescue her. When nobody came, she said, "We wouldn't want to intrude. We don't know anyone."

Emma rolled her eyes; she would have to play the annoying friend role. "That's not true. We know James and we know Teddy. We know Fred and George and you know Ginny."

"Hermione will be there as well," George assured her. "She's like our sister you know; so she's always at the family things. And I know Lily would love to see you again; she's always talking about you."

"And our niece Victoire," Fred added, "She's just a year older than you, but she talks about how she can't wait to meet you. Something about not being the only legal aged girl anymore. Or something girly like that."

"And you can talk to Grandmum Molly," Teddy spoke up when he noticed James wasn't going to. "I mean after all, she was the pregnant with twins once too. She can answer your questions that Aunt Hermione can't, and she can give you advice. Plus I don't want to be stuck with Victoire all day."

Biting on her lower lip, Sarai looked at James to see how he felt about all of this. James looked up and saw her watching him then smiled. "Sure," she nodded her head. "Hermione should still be at my house, I'll tell her we're going when we get home."

"Hermione's at your house?" George grinned.

"Bring your father too," Fred announced.

A squeak escaped James, causing Teddy to laugh and Emma to snicker behind her hands. Sarai weakly nodded her head, "Yeah, sure."

"Great."

"Everyone will be excited to hear you guys are coming."

Deciding that she no longer felt like shopping, Sarai asked James and Teddy if they could check out the Quidditch shop another day because she was suddenly tired. Emma seemed to be a little disappointed, which only encouraged Sarai. It seemed like they needed to have a certain talk when they got home. Thanking Fred and George for everything, Sarai awkwardly said goodbye to James and Teddy. James stood there, watching them leave when he felt someone poking him in his ribs. Elbowing Teddy to leave him alone, he turned a scarlet red color when Sarai's eyes met his as she turned around to say goodbye one more time.

_Sarai,_

Sarai, Hermione, and Emma were all sitting on Sarai's bed, reading the letter from James with squeals of excitement an hour later. Draco was gone at work, and Hermione was waiting for the girls to come home to make sure they were alright. When Sarai told her about their invite to the Weasleys barbeque… well, to say Hermione was excited was an understatement: she started to jump up and down and told them she would force Draco to go no matter what. That was when the owl flew in and dropped the letter on Sarai's head before flying off again. Now here they were; acting like giddy little school girls.

_Sorry about my uncles and my cousin's awkwardness. It was nice to see you again today and I'm glad to hear that you have Emma staying with you. I was hoping we could talk about last night. I wanted to talk about it today, but I realized that having Emma and Teddy together is not a good thing; I never would've lived it down. My uncles didn't help the situation either. I'm happy you agreed to come over tomorrow, maybe we can talk then? I'm hoping Aunt Hermione will keep your dad away long enough for us to be alone without him killing me. Apparently my own dad won't try to protect me. Anyway, I'm rambling. I can't wait until tomorrow!_

_ -James_

_Oh by the way – it's a good talk. At least from my side, it's a good talk about last night. I don't know about you. I hope it's good though. Well, see you tomorrow!_

**I wanted there to be sooo much more in this chapter, but I had to cut it all out because this is already 10 pages long and I didn't want it to just be rambling or boring dialogue. I'm disappointed in this chapter though. Well… I hope you guys liked it at least(: next chapter tis better. Next chapter is when Emma and Sarai meet the family and Draco gets stuck with his former enemies. James and Sarai also finally get to talk. I might cut it into 2 parts though so I don't have to cut anything out and I can put in all the details that I want without it seeming like it's dragging on.**

**Oh oh oh! What do you guys think about Teddy and Emma? I'm curious to know. I was going to make Teddy with Victoire and have Ricky and Emma have a love/hate thing going on, but I don't know… once I started this chapter, I just instantly knew that Teddy and Emma are wickedly perfect together(:**


	8. Weasleys, Malfoys and A Muggle pt1

**A/N: Sorry that took so long to update, but I got too caught up in reading this one story that literally took me a week to read all of the series that's posted up so far and my brother and I got caught up in catching up on Games Of Throne (kind of an awkward show to watch with your brother when all of it is about incest and whatnot, but still a good show) and I don't upload anything on Sunday's because it's a movie day for me and my brother, plus the Superbowl! Also I was helping one of my friends with a research paper for WCC and two of my best friends gave birth on Saturday (which is also my cousins birthday) and my cousin was in the hospital because he got mobbed while celebrating his birthday at a club so needless to say I was in the hospital all day. Sorry, I'm rambling now… here's the story you've been waiting for…(:**

Weasleys, Malfoys, and A Muggle

Part One

It was like the red sea. Everywhere they turned they saw red heads. Blended in with the red mass were black and blonde. Emma and Sarai met mostly everyone in the Weasley family already. They met Fred and George's wives; Angelina and Katie. They met Ginny's other brother Ron and his wife Lavender. Emma had to pinch Sarai to stop her from laughing as she remembered everything James told her about his aunt Lavender. They met Percy and his wife Penelope. They met Bill and Fleur and they met Charlie and his wife as well. They met all of James's cousins and his grandparents. Emma kissed both Harry and Ginny hullo when Sarai introduced them and she played with Lily. Everyone was there… everyone but James and Teddy.

"She's fine," Hermione grinned, walking over to where Draco was still sulking. "Why don't you come over and mingle with everyone?"

Turning away from where he saw his daughter being harassed by an overly excited Molly Weasley and Fleur Weasley, Draco glared at Hermione. "I don't see why I had to be here?"

"You were invited."

"They only invited me to be polite. It's my daughter that they really wanted here."

"If they didn't want you here, they wouldn't have invited you," she rolled her eyes; feeling as if she was arguing with a child.

Scanning his eyes over the light blue and white flowered sundress that stopped right above her knees, Draco noted how Hermione tied her hair into two braids and he grinned. "You look beautiful today Hermione."

"I know."

Watching as Hermione winked at Draco then left him standing there on his own, Emma chuckled to herself and walked across the large yard; glad to have an excuse to escape Lavender. "Don't look so salty now, Draco."

"Do you always have to dress so… odd?" he asked his daughter's best friend.

Looking down at her tanned leather skirt that reached only her knees with her knee high black leathered boots and the yellow colored shirt that reached only to her midriff, Emma looked back up at him and smiled; "Why should I dress to someone else's taste? If they're going to criticize what I'm wearing then they obviously aren't worth a conversation. Right?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the girls smirk, Draco shook his head. "Yet here you are talking to me."

"You're my best friend's father," she shrugged her shoulders, "So you're an exception. Plus you're letting me stay with you for a week."

Taking in her words and her outfit, Draco nodded his head. "How are you doing Emma? Are you alright here? Do you want to leave already?" there was a faint trace of hope in his voice, as he questioned her. "I wouldn't hold it against you if you were uncomfortable and wanted to leave right now."

"You're not fooling anyone," then lowering her voice and leaning in closer to him, Emma whispered, "Try to have at least some fun. Sarai really likes this family and they're making her feel welcomed back into this world and not just like some returned heir. The longer you stand sulking in the corner and scowling at anyone with red hair, she's only going to be more uncomfortable."

Glancing over to where his daughter was silently pleading with her eyes for anyone to rescue her from the prying hands on her stomach, he said, "She looks pretty uncomfortable to me right now."

"Would you be comfortable with people you just met touching your stomach and telling you in detail how it felt to be pregnant?"

"Point taken."

"Just try to have some fun Draco," Emma told him. "And if not for Sarai's sake then do it for Hermione," with a quick wink and a smirk, Emma left the older wizard behind with a dropped jaw.

Tugging at the hot pink colored shirt that was hugging her baby bump and definitely showing it off, Sarai cursed the sun. Even though she wore a strapless shirt and extremely tiny blue jean shorts, she was still burning up. Grateful that she had her hair rolled up and completely not touching her skin, she fanned her sweating face with both hands while Molly and Fleur were deep into their own conversation about their own pregnancies. In the beginning she was nervous to meet them because she didn't know how they would feel about her being a pregnant teen, but they didn't care about that. Molly made it known how excited she was to have someone else pregnant with twins to compare stories with. Searching the yard for someone to rescue her, she smirked to herself when she saw her best friend being cornered by the muggle obsessed Arthur Weasley, and her father now talking to Bill Weasley.

Looking back at Emma, she saw that although she was deep into her conversation with Arthur, her eyes were on Victoire; the gorgeous seventeen year old witch. Long blonde curls fell along her back while the brightest blue orbs they had ever seen batted at whatever her uncle Charlie was telling her. The veela/witch was dressed in a flirty white skirt and a light pink colored top. Her face was adorned with makeup and there was a hint of jealousy in Emma's eyes. Didn't Teddy used to date her?

"You look hot right now, Sarai," Albus said, holding out a rag for the pregnant teen to wipe herself with.

Turning away from the scene she was just noticing, Sarai took the cloth and grinned, "Thanks Albus."

"Grandmum, Aunt Fleur…" Albus turned to his grandmother and aunt who only now noticed he was there and smiled politely, "Can I take Sarai for a while? She's burning up under this sun."

"Oh dear," Molly turned to Sarai who was now wiping the pool of sweat off her face and pouted, "Of course, of course… go in in the house, dear, and cool down."

Allowing Albus to help her up, Sarai waddled away from the reminiscent mums and rolled her eyes at the twins who were now snickering her way. Weren't they supposed to be adults? "Thanks," she said, holding onto her side. "If I had to hear one more time about how Fred and George broke her ribs with a kick I was going to punch my stomach."

Chuckling, Albus nodded his head. "Grandmum's not too bad; it's Aunt Fleur who always really gets into the whole pregnancy thing. I think Grandmum's just excited because it's twins. At least you didn't get stuck with Aunt Lavender."

Looking over to where the giggling witch was now annoying Angelina and Katie, Sarai released a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin."

"Your friend got stuck with her, but she ended up using your dad as an excuse to get away from her. I think its moments like this one that Aunt Katie and Aunt Angelina are happy to have prankster husbands."

Laughing, Sarai nodded her head. "I don't blame them."

"James told me to tell you he'll be late."

"What?" she meant to say it with no emotion, but instead her voice decided to betray her and have an added squeak in it. She decided to blame it on the pregnancy hormones other than anything else. "Is he not here yet? I haven't noticed."

"Sure you haven't," he snorted then stopped walking. "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"Being pregnant?"

"Erm…" Sarai chewed on her bottom lip while giving him a strange look. How was she supposed to answer that? "Well they move around a lot."

"I know that," he rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, "But that's not what I asked. I mean when Aunt Lavender was pregnant; I remember her always slouching around and claiming that her entire body was aching. And she wasn't even as big as you are yet. And she only had one kid inside of her. And she always held her sides or her stomach; the way you are right now."

Keeping her hands on her stomach as if she were already cradling the unborn twins, she laughed softly. "Maybe she really was in pain? I don't know how it's supposed to work, but I know every pregnancy is different. I mean sometimes it hurts, but not really. I mean I'm not that big yet, and according to Hermione I'm the perfect size for someone who's pregnant with twins and this far along. Sometimes when I go to stand up, I might need help; depending on how low or deep the chair or bed is. And they like to kick me a lot, and sometimes it hurts, but only a little bit."

"Teddy told me you were sick yesterday."

Groaning at the reminder, she felt a little nauseous. "That's the worst part. Please don't talk about being sick."

Seeing the green tinge pass on her face, Albus quickly nodded his head; "Right, sorry. So how do you like the Burrow so far?"

Turning around to take in the tall building that looked as if it would break at any moment then looking back at everyone who was laughing or trying to escape from their own conversations, she saw how everyone still had a twinkle in their eyes. Her eyes found her father, and although he was clearly agreeing with whatever Bill and Percy were now telling him, his gaze was more focused on Hermione who was laughing with Emma at something that Arthur just told them. She saw the little kids all running and laughing as they chased the ugly little potatoes with legs and she laughed as well when Victoire gave Fred a sweet that turned his tongue a rainbow color.

"It feels like home," she said with a smile, turning back to the grinning Albus.

Nodding his head in appreciation at her response, he tilted his head to see something behind her. "Oi, Dad, what are you doing?"

Turning in the direction that Albus was staring at, she also tilted her head. Harry was using his broom to try and put something on the roof. "Quiet!" he hissed at the two watchful teens.

"What's that in his hands?" Albus asked Sarai, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she frowned. "Is that doll missing her… is it missing her foot and her eyes?"

"Looks like Lilac got to another one of Lily's dolls," he sighed.

Widening her eyes, Sarai gasped. "What?"

Lowering himself from the rooftop, Harry shook his head and dismounted off his broom. "That beast got to another one of your sister's dolls," he told his son then flinched. "Pretty soon it's going to be raining dolls. Remind your mum to buy her another one, Al."

Nodding his head, Albus told Sarai; "She's a cannibal. She eats the doll's parts."

Harry saw the fear in the girl's face and the way she clutched onto her belly; trying to protect the unborn twins from being eaten. "I doubt she would eat them," he informed her. "She prefers plastic to flesh."

Rubbing a spot on his shoulder while his face gave away a reminiscent pain, Albus muttered, "Trust him; I'm living proof."

"I don't think I want to know."

"Trust us," Harry said, "You don't."

Draco was grateful for Bill being the first to approach him and he found himself even liking their conversation about the tombs in Egypt. He even liked it when Percy joined them and soon they were talking about the Ministry. Although he paid close attention to how Kingsley was agreeing to allow turning classmates into toads as part of a final for Transfiguration classes at Hogwarts, he was watching Hermione. It's been so long since he's seen that; her laughing without a care in the world. The last time he was really alone with her; they were in the middle of a war. She smiled, but there was no laughter. There was a shine in her eyes, but it still needed to be polished. Things were different now though. There was no war and no one was threatening their lives. She was free to laugh and Draco was pleased to see that she took advantage of it.

"Your daughter's very beautiful, Malfoy," Bill told him suddenly.

Tearing his gaze away from the laughing witch who's had his attention for more than half of his life, Draco smiled politely. "Thank you Weasley," he looked over at Victoire and back at his new somewhat friend. "Your daughter's gorgeous too; I'm sure you have a hard time keeping the blokes away from her."

"Yes," Bill growled then shook it off, "But that's only because she's part Veela."

"She is?"

Nodding his head, Bill seemed amused. "You didn't know that Fleur had Veela blood in her?" when Draco shook his head, he chuckled. "It's not that much. Fleur's only about a quarter Veela, but Vic definitely got her mum's looks. Dominique did too, and my son…" he grinned, "Well he's the only Veela I know of with red hair."

Laughing at what he wasn't sure if it was a joke or not, Draco nodded his head in agreement. "That's true. I don't think there are any other Veela's with red hair."

"I remember," Bill told him, "When Louis asked me why his sisters had silver hair and he had red hair, I didn't know how to respond. I started to stutter a little and-"

_"Father?"_

_ Draco lifted his head from the book he was reading. Seven years old and his daughter was calling him the name he referred to his own father as. "What?"_

_ "How come Mum has brown eyes?"_

_ "Why don't you ask her?"_

_ "She's at work," she said boldly; knowing what happens when she says an answer that he won't like._

_ "Her eyes are brown because her mum has brown eyes."_

_ "How come Mum's hair is brown?"_

_ "Her hair is brown because her dad had brown hair."_

_ Standing there, she watched as he lifted the book back to his face. Taking in a deep breath, she called to him again; "Father?"_

_ "What Sarai?" he asked, a hint of venom in his tone this time; showing that he was already losing his patience with her._

_ Releasing her breath to take an even deeper one, she said, "How come my eyes are weird?"_

_ Keeping his book in front of his face, Draco frowned. "Your eyes aren't weird," he said. "They're a honeysuckle color."_

_ "Why aren't they brown like Mum's eyes?"_

_ Keeping the book in place, he sighed; stupid kids and their stupid little questions. "Your eyes are the same color as my grandmother's eyes," he told her. "You have very unique eyes, Sarai. You should be happy that you don't have brown eyes."_

_ "Oh," she frowned now. "Father?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Why is my hair white?"_

_ This time he lowered the book and he allowed her to see his frown. The face staring back at him mirrored his to the point that he was slightly frightened by it. "Because my hair is white."_

_ "Why do I have your hair?" she asked him. "Why do I have your grandmother's eyes?"_

_ "Why not?"_

_ Chewing on her lower lip in fear because this conversation is lasting long in her mind, she said; "I thought you were supposed to look like your family? Mum looks like her mummy and her daddy. And even Ricky looks like his mummy and his daddy. I don't look like Mum and I don't look like my daddy."_

_ "I just said you have my hair didn't I?" he asked her. Was she one of the slow ones? Did Laura need to take her to St. Mungos to get her head examined?_

_ "But you aren't my daddy," she said._

_ Draco dropped his book now at her words. The way she said it was so genuine and he could tell that she truly believed it. "What makes you say that? I am your father Sarai, you are a Malfoy. You have my blood. You have my blood and you have my hair. You have your great-grandmother's eyes. You are my daughter."_

_ "But a father isn't the same as a daddy," she told him; the confusion evident in her eyes. "Mum told me that a daddy loves his kids. Uncle Blaise loves Ricky; he's a daddy. A father is just a man who lives in the same house."_

_ Draco didn't know what to tell her. How could he explain to a seven year old child that although the two words were different, the definitions were the same? How was he supposed to tell her that she had his hair and his grandmother's eyes because he was her daddy? How could he tell her that he did love her when he spent so much of her years proving the opposite? He hated Laura for leaving him alone with the girl; knowing that she liked to ask too many damned questions. It wasn't his fault that the girl was stupid enough to believe that he wasn't her father._

_ "Are you crying?" he asked her; noticing the silent tears falling from her eyes._

_ "I don't look like my mum," she told him, quickly wiping away the tears because she knew tears only made him hurt her some more._

_ "No, you don't… you look like your dad," didn't he just explain it to her?_

_ "No, I don't," she shook her head, continuing to wipe her tears with the sleeves of her shirt, "I look like you."_

"Ginny's looking for you, Harry," Charlie said, approaching his brother-in-law who was now laughing with the pregnant teen and Albus.

Nodding his head, he said, "We'll finish this later."

"What's so funny?" he asked Sarai and Albus who both seemed to be out of breath from laughing so hard.

"The fake Mad-Eye turned my father into a ferret," Sarai gasped out through her laughter.

"That's what he was telling you two?" Charlie asked. "Merlin, it sounded like you three were ready to open your own joke-telling shop by the way he had you laughing."

"It's funny, Uncle Charlie."

"You're right," he grinned. "It is."

"So Mr. Malfoy never told you the story before?" Albus asked Sarai, wiping away his laughing tears.

Charlie was the one who noticed the way the girl tensed up at the question and he sent his nephew away to go rescue Emma from Arthur. Once Albus was gone, he apologized; "Sorry."

"It's alright," she smiled, "I'm used to the questions about my father by now. People often forget that my mum ripped me out of this world and forbade my father to see me."

Placing his hands in his pockets, Charlie heard the strained joke in her voice; "You don't have to tell me that story," he told her. "My sister and Hermione can't keep secrets to save their lives."

"Oh right," she nodded her head. "I forgot for a second that the adult Weasleys all know the truth."

"Yeah," he told her.

After a minute of an awkward silence, Sarai said, "Is it true you work with dragons?"

"Yes," he grinned. "Who told you that? Gin?"

"James did actually," she smiled. "When he took me out to muggle London because I wasn't allowed out on my own; he told me that you live in Romania and you train them."

"James?" he questioned then looked around, "Where is that dear nephew of mine anyway? Have you seen him?"

"No," she shook her head. "Albus told me he was coming by later with Teddy though. I've always wanted see a dragon. Are there any in London?"

"A few actually," he nodded his head; wondering why the girl was now blushing. He's heard the rumors about her twins belonging to his nephew, but he knew better than to believe it. Then again, he also heard the rumors about the very same two people blushing a lot about each other. Maybe that part wasn't a rumor after all though. "But it's never reported because people who get close enough to see one are never seen again."

"I could imagine," she frowned. "What do you have to do in order to work with dragons?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… do you need to graduate from a wizarding school?"

"It would help," he said then cocked an eyebrow. "You want to work with dragons?"

"It's silly right," she blushed at the thought. "It's just that dragons were the one thing I always loved about this world. I remember one time when I was five years old; Uncle Blaise had extra tickets to go see a dragon show. He took Ricky, and Father took me. I was shocked when he told Mum to pack up a bag for me, but I was so excited to go. We camped out over there for two nights before the show and the night after the show."

"I remember that," he smiled. "I was one of the trainers working that night. I was also the one who gave Blaise the tickets. I owed him a favor for helping me out with something and he asked for four tickets. You were the little girl with the green dress on right?"

"That was you?"

"Of course," he laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen Malfoy so scared before in my life."

_Draco and Blaise were immersed in their conversation, allowing the kids to run around their tent. Draco asked Laura if he could bring Sarai for two reasons: he knew that the Ministry officials were all going to be there, and also because this was a moment that fathers shared with their children. He may not have really liked the girl, but she was still his child and he still wanted to share this magical moment with her._

_ "Come on, Ricky."_

_ Shaking his head at the timid girl in the tiny emerald green dress and silver colored leggings, he shook his head at her. "You're wearing a dress, Sarai."_

_ "And?" she asked, lifting up the dress to show that the top part of her leggings covered her knickers, "I'm wearing pants too."_

_ "Uncle Draco will be mad if you get all dirty."_

_ Looking over at where the usually mean man was now laughing with her uncle, she shook her head, "He's talking to Uncle Blaise."_

_ "I don't like the dragons."_

_ Sighing at the boy in front of her, Sarai looked at his clothes. Uncle Blaise dressed him up in long silver colored jeans and a buttoned down shirt that matched her dress. "You won't get your clothes dirty," she told him. "And even if you do, Uncle Blaise could always clean you."_

_ "No," he told her. "Sarai, I really don't like dragons."_

_ "Fine," she pouted._

_ "Why don't you go," he gave in; not liking it when is best friend pouted like that. "I'll keep an eye out and make sure you don't get hurt."_

_ Blaise tapped Draco on his shoulder and told him that the dragons were being transferred over now, and he turned around to watch. Feeling a bubble of excitement inside of him, he called out for his daughter and heard Blaise do the same for his son. They didn't hear the tiny voices shouting out for them and both looked around. The section where the kids were just playing at was now emptied from kids, but Sarai's tiny little heels were still there._

_ "Sarai!" he shouted in a panic._

_ "Ricky!" Blaise called out for his son, also panicking._

_ "Sarai!"_

_ "Ricky!"_

_ "Ricky! Sarai!"_

_ "Sarai! Ricky!"_

_ "Blaise," Draco turned to his friend, "Where would they be?"_

_ "I'll check inside the tent."_

_ Charlie was holding onto the magical leash that allowed him to control the Hungarian Horntail he was leading from the cages and into the training field. He was doing well until all of a sudden he felt the dragon's head snap back. He watched as the dragon's nose flared and the next thing he knew, he was being dragged towards the camping site. Shouting out for help from his fellow trainers, he tried to gain the dragon's attention. Nothing he did worked though; the dragon was still pushing towards the gates that separated them from the innocents. _

_ Draco was frantically searching for his daughter and godson, and released a choked back sob when Blaise returned from the tent empty handed. Hearing the loud growl from one of the dragons, he turned around and shouted with all of his might, "SARAI!"_

_ "Bloody hell!" Blaise moaned. _

_ "Fuck!"_

_ Keeping up with Draco's pace, Blaise ran towards the gate where his son was leaning against and calling for the girl to come back. "Weasley!" he shouted as loud as he could, recognizing the red hair that was trying to pull the dragon away from where the girl was. "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"_

_ Hearing someone shouting his name, Charlie lifted his head and saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini frantically pointing up towards one of the trees. "Yuley! Mason!" he shouted; gaining the attention of two of the other trainers, "Grab the leash! There's a girl in the tree."_

_ "Sarai!" Draco shouted, reaching the gate and trying to jump over it._

_ Holding onto his friend, Blaise pulled him back, "Draco, don't be foolish. Weasley's running towards her already," then pulling his son up into his arms he checked him out, "Are you alright son? Did you get hurt?"_

_ "No," he shook his head. "I told Sarai not to go because Uncle Draco will be mad if she gets her dress dirty, but she wanted to see the dragons better."_

_ Groaning, Draco rubbed his face with both his hands; attempting to pull his hair out of his head. "Sarai, get out of that bloody tree."_

_ "Malfoy!" Charlie shouted, reaching the tree, "What's your daughter's name?"_

_ "Sarai!"_

_ Looking up at the girl, Charlie shook his head with a hidden grin. The tiny girl was caught in a branch by her dress. Instead of screaming though, like most little girls would, she was wrestling with her dress and trying to get out of it. "Are you alright Sarai?" he asked her._

_ "Hmm?" looking down at the man calling her name, Sarai saw him only for the first time. "This stupid dress-" hearing a growl, she looked up and her eyes lit up with excitement. "Look, the dragon's coming."_

_ Looking behind him, Charlie groaned. "Stupid bloody newbies," he muttered to himself then lifted up his wand._

_ "What are you doing?" Draco shouted at him, seeing the wand being pointed at his daughter. "That's my bloody daughter!"_

_ "I need to cut the dress," he told him, "I won't hurt her, Malfoy."_

_ "Dragon!" the girl squealed with excitement. _

_ "I told you two to hold him down, not lead him towards the child!" Charlie shouted at the two trainers who were now being dragged by the leash._

_ "Sarai!" Charlie shouted at the girl who was giving her father a mild heart attack by trying to fall out of the tree and onto the dragon. "Sweetheart," he called out to her, "Don't fall on top of the dragon. I need you to stay still, alright. I need you to stay still so that way I can get you out of the tree."_

_ Sarai stopped her struggling, and nodded her head. She felt her dress rip and said, "Can I pet the dragon?"_

_ "No, you may not pet the bloody dragon," Draco shouted at her, "Let Weasley get you out of the tree right now Sarai."_

_ Hearing the tone in her father's voice that she was used to by now, Sarai reluctantly jumped out of the tree and into Charlie's arms. She looked back at the dragon whose eyes met hers and she smiled. "I'm going to pet him one day," she promised Charlie. "When Father can't shout at me, I'm going to pet that dragon."_

_ "Of course you are sweetheart," Charlie chuckled, handing her over to the ghost faced Draco and the equally frightened Blaise._

_ "Sarai!" Draco shouted, hugging the girl tightly to his chest while Blaise thanked Charlie. "Sarai, don't scare me like that ever again. What if the dragon bit you?" he asked her, pressing his lips to her hair; forgetting for this moment that he hated her because of her blood. "I thought I lost you."_

"It was the first time I saw him so scared too," she admitted to Charlie, shaking away the flashback. "That day he was really nice to me and he held my hand the entire trip. I thought he was going to be really mad at me and make me go back home, but he let me stay and watch the dragons. Do you still have the same one?"

Nodding his head, Charlie chuckled. She still had the same firing pain in her eyes from the first time he met her. "Yes."

"I never thanked you that day," she smiled shyly suddenly. "But thank you for saving me. And thank you for not kicking me out."

"I wouldn't kick out a child who wanted to pet the fiercest dragon in the world," he chuckled. "You cried more because Malfoy pulled you away from the dragon than you did when you were told your dress wasn't savable."

"Want to hear a secret?" she asked, leaning in. When he leaned in as well, she whispered, "I hated that bloody dress. I only wore it because Father told Mum to make sure I had something green in the bag."

Laughing, Charlie shook his head; "Do you want to work with dragons or just pet one?"

"Both. I want to pet that one dragon; the one from that day. I want to see him again because he's the reason I like dragons so much, and I also want to work with them."

"Why that one?"

"Because he didn't frighten me," she told him. "He was right there; somewhere within my reach and our eyes met, and I wasn't scared at all. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt me. When I saw him dragging those two trainers for me, I swear it was as if he was coming to rescue me."

"You think he wanted to pull you out of the tree?"

Thinking about what she said and about what Charlie just asked her, Sarai took in the difference of the two meanings then shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe; I don't know. I just think he wanted to rescue me."

Charlie thought about what they both said as well and nodded his head to show that he understood what she meant. "It was weird," he admitted to her. "Once you were out of the tree, the dragon stopped moving. He stayed frozen until you and Malfoy were out of sight. I never thought about it before though."

"Do you think I'm only dreaming?" she asked him; her voice filled with hope and despair at her wishful thinking. "Or do you think that I can work with dragons?"

"Well it helps to have at least one year of magical schooling," he told her. "Not to mention that you need to actually have practice with magical creatures and a knowledge of the history of dragons," seeing the hope flutter out of her eyes, he sighed. "I'll see what I can do though. If anything, I know I can get you to see the Hungarian Horntail. He's coming here in about two months and I'm the trainer who will be handling him once again so I can let you in to see him. Are you going to finish the year at Hogwarts?"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want to go to school just to be behind everyone."

"What if you could go just for Care of Magical Creatures classes?" he questioned. "I'm sure the headmistress would be alright with that and I'm a close friend of the professor."

"Really?"

Nodding his head, he saw the hope in her eyes and became determined to help her out. After all, he knew firsthand what it was like to want to work with dragons and have no one supporting your dream. "I have lots of books on the history of dragons too. Of course, I have to advise that you don't do anything while you're pregnant so the twins don't get hurt, but I'm sure Hagrid won't put you through anything too stressful while you're in class. Would your father be alright with that?"

"I'll have Hermione talk to him about it," she grinned. "If you can convince her that it's safe for me and the twins then he'll agree to anything."

Laughing, he nodded his head. He also noticed how attached Hermione and Draco seemed to be lately. "I'll contact my associates tomorrow then owl you within about a week."

"Okay thanks," she grinned, "I'm not expecting anything to happen because, as you said, I'm pregnant, but thanks for even trying."

"Thanks for trying what?"

Charlie saw the way the girl's eyes lit up at the voice that just joined them before she even turned around to see who it was; watching as she beamed when she turned around to face his nephew, Charlie became even more determined – if not for the girl then for his nephew. Ginny told him how Sarai is planning on leaving this world behind once she becomes old enough and by the look in both teens' eyes, he knew that Malfoy wouldn't be the only one in pain when she leaves him for good.

"James!" she exclaimed, leaning in and hugging him. Taking in a deep breath, she laughed when she noticed that he smelt like apples. "You smell like apples."

"Blame Teddy," he told her, then smiled up at his uncle. "Hey Uncle Charlie."

"Hullo James," he grinned then turned to Sarai, "Right, so I won't keep you any longer, but I'll owl you within a week and if anything I'll give the books to James so he can give them to you."

Blushing, but nodding at the older dragon trainer, she felt the way James held onto her waist. "Thanks Charlie."

"What was that about?" James asked once his uncle was talking to Ron about something.

"I'll tell you later," she said, feeling watchful stares from the entire yard. "You wanted to talk?"

Now it was James's turn to blush. "Let's go for a walk."

Draco felt his lips curling into a snarl while his eyes lessened into a heated glare at the sight across from him. He was watching his daughter talking to Charlie and it frightened him. He remembered her fascination for the winged-fire breathing beasts, but it wasn't until James approached them that he truly got scared. From across the yard, even he could see the way his daughter's entire face lit up and he could see the twinkling glint in her eyes before she even saw James. She only heard his voice and it looked like she was living in bliss. Looking around the yard they were standing in, Draco felt a tinge of pain. Even though he took her name off the inheritance, Sarai was one of the richest witches in the world, but not once had she even seemed so happy to be living in the manor. Now here she was; standing amidst the Weasleys in a broken down home and looking the happiest she had ever been in her life. He was the reason she was depressed, but this one boy is the reason she's excited again. He was losing his daughter.

**A/N: I'm hoping that my uploading schedule goes back to normal soon because my insomnia is still unbearable, but as I said above (two of my best friends just gave birth on the 4th) and out of the two, one of them is like my sister and this is her 2cd baby and her 1st one turns 2 in 2 weeks… I'm godmother for both and her boyfriend is a douche so I'm staying at her apartment to help her out for now. She has no internet. The good thing is I can write many many chapters now, but the downside is that I don't know when I can upload them. I'll upload once I get home, which will hopefully be at least every other day or something before I go back to her place. –I'll edit any errors once I get the time…**

**As I said, this is going to be a two part chapter, which is really better for everyone. I didn't have to cut out anything(: so next chapter is when James and Sarai actually talk. I hope you guys liked this chapter though. Please review!(:**


	9. Weasleys, Malfoys and A Muggle pt2

Weasleys, Malfoys, and A Muggle

Part Two

_ Draco felt his lips curling into a snarl while his eyes lessened into a heated glare at the sight across from him. He was watching his daughter talking to Charlie and it frightened him. He remembered her fascination for the winged-fire breathing beasts, but it wasn't until James approached them that he truly got scared. From across the yard, even he could see the way his daughter's entire face lit up and he could see the twinkling glint in her eyes before she even saw James. She only heard his voice and it looked like she was living in bliss. Looking around the yard they were standing in, Draco felt a tinge of pain. Even though he took her name off the inheritance, Sarai was one of the richest witches in the world, but not once had she even seemed so happy to be living in the manor. Now here she was; standing amidst the Weasleys in a broken down home and looking the happiest she had ever been in her life. He was the reason she was depressed, but this one boy is the reason she's excited again. He was losing his daughter. _

It was obvious that she was no longer a child. Not only was she pregnant, but she also had a mind of her own this time; she was able to see things from her own point of view and she was old enough to have her own opinion on things. His daughter was growing up and he was losing her; not only because of what he's done to her before in the past, but also because she was old enough to fall in love.

"Where are we going?" Sarai asked, allowing James to lead her away from the prying eyes by gently tugging on her hand.

"There's a little lake right behind the house," he told her. "I figured you wouldn't want to talk while everyone is watching us."

Nodding her head, she grinned. "True," then she gasped. "I can't just leave Emma."

"She's fine," he smirked. "Teddy went straight to her when we got here."

Thinking back to the jealousy in Emma's eyes as she stared at Victoire, Sarai chuckled. "Then yes, she's fine."

"So what is my uncle going to give me to give to you?" he asked her.

"Books."

"Books?"

"Books," she grinned. "It's about dragons."

"Dragons?"

"Are you a parrot?"

"Parrot?"

"Sarai is the most prettiest girl in the world."

"Sarai is the most beautiful girl in the world."

Blushing, Sarai looked away from him and turned to the lake. He changed her words around, and turned the meaning into something much more intimate; "Your uncle is going to let me borrow some of his dragon training books."

Smirking at the way Sarai's cheeks were now scarlet colored, James kept her hand in his; linking their fingers together the way they were back when they were walking around muggle London. "Why are you reading up on dragons?"

Teddy saw the venom in Emma's eyes as she stared across the yard at Victoire, and he found himself grinning. Another person who didn't like Victoire; at least he would be able to keep his promise to her and keep her company. Sending Victoire an amused smirk at the anger in her eyes when he ignored her and walked right up to the muggle girl, he made sure that his hair was his favorite blue color – one of the many reasons that Victoire broke up with him – and that his eyes were the deep pink color that he found out Emma liked. At least this time he liked the colors that he was using his powers for. With Victoire it was always; _keep your hair a natural color; I like it when it's black or blonde. And keep your eyes brown. _

"Hey guys."

Turning around, Emma smiled; "Hey Teddy."

"Hey Teddy," Albus said in confusion before looking between the two blushing people and grinning. "Where's James?"

Looking over Teddy's shoulders, Emma smirked now. "My guess is that he's with Sarai?"

"And the grand prize goes to Miss Emma Berlin."

"I win," she faked enthusiasm. "What do I win? What do I win?"

"You my lady," he winked, "You win a day with your host of course."

Forcing her lips into a frown, she tilted her head. "Is it too late to change my answer then and let Albus win instead?"

Teddy looked taken back and Albus started to laugh. Teddy was used to saying some cute yet corny line with a wink and a smirk then he got the girl by the end of the night; he's never heard one of them talk back before. "That's not right."

"What's not right?" she asked him.

Laughing, Albus told Emma; "He's never heard a girl talk before."

"So princess over there never gave you a run for your money before?"

"Princess?" following the girl's gaze, he chuckled lightly. "Victoire is more the type of girl who would just rather tell you what she expects of you then talk back."

"Oh," she nodded her head to show she understood what he meant. Then with her own wink, she grinned and said; "Well then, this will be fun," and with that, she walked away.

Seeing the murderous glint in Draco's eyes as his gaze followed the path that his daughter took with James, Hermione and Ginny both snickered to themselves then decided to intervene before he did something utterly stupid. Ginny looked over at Harry for some help, but realized it was pointless because her supposedly brave husband was having too much fun being immature and laughing with the twins about what the two missing teens were possibly doing at the moment.

"You need to trust her, Draco."

"I do," he snapped back at Hermione, "It's that boy I don't trust."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny said, "Oh please – James is too much like his father. Trust me; they're only talking right now Draco."

"You don't know that."

Snorting at the childish retort from one of the wizarding world's most respectable wizards, Hermione said; "Oh grow up, Draco. He's helping her out with something."

"What's he helping her with?" he asked suspiciously.

Suddenly regretting her excuse for why the two teens wanted to really meet in private, Hermione searched the yard and grinned when her eyes landed on a broom. "Sarai feels guilty about yesterday and she asked James to help her out with Quidditch terms. She knows some, but she wanted to make sure she got it correctly; they ran into him and Teddy yesterday – as you know, hence the invite – and she saw that James just brought a new broom. She remembered the stories about you playing Seeker for Slytherin, and she asked him to help her out in picking out a surprise for you."

Proud of Hermione's ability to think up a somewhat lie that quickly, Ginny then playfully slapped Draco on the shoulder, "And now you just ruined the surprise; I hope you're happy with yourself. When your daughter greets you with a gift, do make sure to at least try and act surprised."

Draco gritted his teeth and bit down on his tongue. Hermione just lied to him; there was a tiny indention in her left cheek – and he knew that she was sucking on it, praying that he believed her; it was a habit of hers when she lied and feared getting caught. "Very well then," he decided to play along with it for now; no sense in starting a fight while he was surrounded by Weasleys, and it wasn't as if his daughter could get into any trouble. She was already pregnant after all, wasn't she?

Continuing to stand and stare out at the lake, Sarai watched James carefully. He seemed surprised when she told him about his uncle's offer to help her get a job with dragons, and his excitement at hearing that she might attend Hogwarts quickly disappeared once she said it was only for a Care of Magical Creature's class to help her get a sense of magical creatures so that she could work with the dragons. She was touched that he was worried about the safety of the twins and of herself, but it confused her; he was still somewhat only a stranger to her, why did he care so much when her own parents didn't?

Hearing a sniffling noise, James glanced at Sarai and saw the tears in her eyes; "Sarai?" he quickly said, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Nodding her head, she wiped away her tears and nervously chuckled, "It's the hormones; they're driving me bloody nuts."

"Why-" biting on his lower lip, he tried to find the right words; not wanting to insult the crying pregnant witch. "Why don't you wait until after you give birth to the twins before you decide to take the class? I mean, I love Hagrid and I trust him with my life and my sister's life even, but… well… his idea of safe creatures will get you poisoned."

"Can we – can we talk about this later?" she asked him. "During a time when my father isn't surrounded by your family and when your family isn't waiting for us?"

"Sure," he nodded his head. "So…"

Looking at him, she took in the way his grey shirt was ruffled up and had a hint of dirt as if he had been rolling around in it while his long blue jeans looked as if he had picked them up off the bathroom floor and threw them on. A hand scratched at his hair and she could see the way his nose crinkled as he tried to find the right thing to say to her. Holding back her giggles, she nodded her head; "So…"

"About the other day," he said, realizing that she was going to make him say it –although he had a feeling that she was better at this sort of thing then he was – "Do you – do you regret it?"

Raising an eyebrow, she continued to stare at him; watching as he stared out at the lake of his grandparent's home. "No," she shook her head. "Do you?"

Lifting his head and turning to her, James grinned when he saw the amusement in her honest eyes. "No."

Laughing, she said; "Well alright then. Neither of us regrets it."

Tightening his hold on her hand, he gave it an assuring squeeze; as if trying to tell himself that this is real – it made Sarai giggle on the side of him. "So what does this mean then?" he asked her.

Sarai's giggling stopped and she felt James's reluctance as she pulled away her hand. "I'm pregnant, James."

Feeling a wave of nausea come over him as he remembered his conversation with Teddy just the day before, James shrugged his shoulders, "And? So what; you aren't with the dad anymore right?"

"No," she shook her head, "Of course not!"

"Do you still love him, then?" he tried to camouflage the fear in his voice, but he knew that as long as she stared at him like that, she would be able to see the truth in his eyes.

"No," she shook her head again.

"Then I don't get it," he frowned. "Why does it matter if you're pregnant?"

A forced laugh left her throat, and James never wanted to hear something as icy as it again. "You're seventeen," she told him; "This is your last year at Hogwarts. You shouldn't spend it with a pregnant girlfriend."

"But I want to," he said, "If you'll let me."

"You just met me."

"And? That didn't matter when you kissed me did it?" seeing the pale shock take over Sarai's face as she gasped, he quickly regretted his words; "Shit! I didn't mean it like that Sarai."

"No," she told him, wiping away her tears and trying to pull away from him as he reached for her. "It's alright; I get it. I'm pregnant so of course that means I always kiss guys I just meet right?"

"No, of course not," ignoring her reluctance, he wrapped his arms around her and tried to make her stay still. "I really didn't mean it like that. I mean," he sighed; "I like you and you like me right?" she avoided his eyes, but nodded her head. "So why should we let you being pregnant get in the way of this?"

"Because I'm pregnant," she told him, still avoiding his gaze, but loving the way his arms wrapped around so protectively. "And you're still in school. Your final year should be spent with hanging out with your friends and flirting with all the girls. The only thing that you should be worried about is getting all high marks on your N.E.W.T's and figuring out what you want to do after you graduate. You shouldn't be worrying about a pregnant girl and her unborn twins."

"I'm going to be worrying about you and the twins either way," he informed her; "Whether you like it or not. And I'd rather not flirt with the girls in my school. I've been with them for seven years; I find that I don't like them that much. Besides, I hear we might be getting this new girl," he said with a smirk. "And I'm really looking forward to seducing her in the corridors before and after class."

Choking back a sob that she truly didn't understand, Sarai finally met his eyes. "Really?"

"Mhmm," he grinned seductively, placing his mouth against her ear, "I don't how much of her I'll get to see this year, you see. Apparently, she's only going to be in one specific class and I'm afraid all her attention will be on the magical creatures rather than me."

With the help of a glaring Victoire and a sneering Emma, Molly and Ginny brought out the trays of food and set it all along the tables. Draco was the one who noticed that his daughter was still missing by the time they all sat down and with help from Lavender – who began to start Draco in a long conversation about the joys of pregnancy and telling him all sorts of things that he should do as a supporting father – Hermione snuck away from the table. She looked over at Emma to silently tell her to come with her, but quickly saw that she was being entertained by Teddy, who reminded her too much of Tonks, as he turned his nose into a bird beak then a pig snout. On the opposite side of Emma, Albus seemed to be rolling his eyes in amusement at the scene next to him.

Sarai was used to being kissed. Hell, she was used to being more than just kissed. She even kissed this particular male before, but this time it was different; almost like her first kiss. Seeming to come to a silent agreement that they were now 'dating' so to speak, but that they would finish their little 'argument' later, the new couple both met at the same time. No one was sure who leaned in for the kiss first, but they both met mutually. Sarai's hands were in James's hair while his hands lightly traced her lower back; not daring to move down any further than they already were. He released a soft groan when he realized that she tasted like melted chocolate, and she seemed to be appreciating the apple taste on his tongue. They moved slowly; as if both unsure of what they should be doing. It was neither neat nor sloppy. The kiss was too slow to be neat, but was rough and gentle at the same time. Neither of them were dominate and both of them seemed like they didn't know what to do; in this moment, they had never kissed anyone before this second. The kiss was sweet and allowed them to become familiar with each other. Sarai just released a low moan when they were jerked apart by someone clearing their throat.

Turning around to see his amused aunt, James sighed; "Why am I getting a sense of déjà vu?"

"Maybe you wouldn't if you two would stop snogging in places where anyone could walk in on you two then," Hermione smirked; both hands on her hips. "Besides you should be happy; right now, Lavender's trying to keep Draco occupied to keep him from running down here. He's been trying to escape from the minute he saw you two walk down here."

Gasping, Sarai pulled out of James's embrace completely and began to fix her clothing – although they were still perfect. "I forgot about him."

"I know," Hermione grinned. "So I take it you two worked everything out then?"

James looked at Sarai for her to answer, but he made sure that she caught the hopeful glint in his eyes and the sincere smile on his lips. "Yeah," she sighed with her own soft smile. "For now, but we do still have more things to discuss."

"Yeah, yeah," James rolled his eyes; pleased to know that he won for now. "You'll see it my way soon enough Sarai," he told her. "You're mine now, nothing's going to change that."

"Perfect," Hermione clapped her hands together, "Are we telling everybody?"

"No!" came the quick responses of both James and Sarai. Then giggling, Sarai scratched her hair, "Erm… not yet. Just give us more time to figure things out, please Hermione. I want James to make sure this is what he really wants before we tell anyone. I mean, he's not only agreeing to date me, but he's agreeing to be a part of my children's life."

Rolling his eyes, James snorted, "I thought I already agreed to that. I just don't want to be anywhere near Mr. Malfoy when he finds out. My father already made it clear that he wouldn't jump in and save me."

"You let me deal with him," Hermione told them, then chuckled to herself. That should be fun; trying to convince Draco Malfoy to let his daughter date the son of Harry Potter. "Now come on, the foods already been set and everyone's waiting on you two."

Ignoring the smirks from nearly every teen, adult, and even child at the table; Sarai sat between Charlie and James while Hermione took her place next to Draco. Emma winked from across the table where she was sitting at, and Teddy made sure that no one was looking at him while he made kissy faces. Turning a bright shade of red, Sarai chanced a look at her father and was relieved to see that Hermione was keeping him occupied and preventing him from asking any questions or making any threats. James was relieved to see that although his parents gave him knowing looks and his grandparents gave him knowing smiles; that none of them questioned where the two of them disappeared to. He knew that this wouldn't be a secret forever, but as long as it lasted until he was safe behind the walls of Hogwarts; he had a chance to live to see the twins.

"Sarai, dear," Molly said, piling boiled potatoes onto her plate, "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Seeing everyone look up at her, even her father, Sarai nodded her head. "Actually, yes; for the girl," blushing as she glanced at James, she saw his proud grin, and said, "I was thinking of Shyning – with a 'Y' instead of an 'I' in the beginning.'"

"So it would be spelt; _S-H-Y-N-I-N-G_?" asked Angelina. When Sarai nodded her head, she cooed; "Aww; that's a beautiful name. How did you come up with it?"

"It was James's idea, actually," she admitted shyly; scowling across at the snickering Teddy.

"Really?" Ginny asked, turning to her now scarlet colored son. "That's a lovely name actually, James."

"Yeah Son," Harry beamed; wanting to tease his son in only the loving way that a father could tease his son for something like this, but not wanting to be hexed by his wife, he decided to hold in his sniggering thoughts, "I'm proud of you. I remember the names I thought of while your mum was pregnant with you, and in the end I was relieved when she chose your name instead."

"You mean Mum chose my name?" he asked. He always just assumed it was his dad who named him; he was named after his grandfather and his dad's godfather after all.

Nodding her head, Ginny rolled her eyes; "Your father wanted to name you Rocket."

Even Draco dropped his jaw. Harry tried to sink into his seat when the yard went completely silent and everyone turned to stare at him with disbelief in their eyes. "What?" he asked them, "I like rocket ships."

"I like dragons, but I'm not about to name my son after one," Sarai snorted.

Laughing, Charlie clapped her on the back. "That's your father's name, you know."

"Huh?" then remembering the translation for _Draco_, Sarai leaned forward and met her father's eyes. He seemed to be amused by her admission. "I forgot about that," she said suddenly. "Your name means dragon."

Chuckling, he nodded his head. "Yes it does," he grinned; the amusement both in his eyes and set on his lips. "I understand that it's not a common name."

Sarai fell silent. Was that why she felt a pull towards dragons? She never had a father in her life before so she made it up by trying to get close to the one thing that resembled him? Was that also why the dragon tried to rescue her that one year? Did he sense that she was the daughter of a dragon? Ron was the one who noticed the confused look in the girl's eyes, so he asked; "And what are you planning on naming the boy?"

"Hmm?" realizing everyone was looking at her again. She cleared her throat and shook out her thoughts; "Oh… erm... I was actually thinking of naming him; True."

It was silent for a while then Katie grinned. "I love that name; you're going to have to keep an eye out on your two kids, Sarai," she warned her. "They're going to be quite the little heartbreakers."

"Especially with that Malfoy blood in them," Penelope shook her head. "Those kids won't stand a chance once they reach Hogwarts."

Laughing, Lavender took a bite of her chicken leg; "I can see it now; adorable little blonde haired kids running around with most beautiful names ever."

"Imagine all those owls being sent home," Bill grinned.

"Especially since they're twins," grinned Fred.

"Oh no," Ginny frowned, "You poor thing."

Laughing, Sarai shook her head. "Come on guys, I'm trying to not worry about those sorts of things yet."

"Sarai already knows that the twins will drive her insane," Emma grinned. "With me as the godmother and Ricky as the godfather, Hogwarts will have new pranksters."

It was George who laughed now; "Oh, I hope McGonagall is still the headmistress then. I can see it now; she won't know who was worse-"

"The Marauders-" said Harry.

"The Weasley twins-" said Ron.

"The Golden Trio-" said Angelina.

"The Silver Trio-" said Lavender.

"Teddy-" said Bill.

"James and Zabini-" said Victoire.

"Shyning and True Malfoy-" said James.

The entire table burst into laughter and Percy suddenly looked frightened. "Oh Merlin. With two thirds of the Silver Trio as their mum's godparents and the other remaining third as their grandfather-"

"Zabini as their godfather-" added George in a suddenly frightening grin.

"James as their – whatever he'll be in about twelve years-" added Fred.

"The Golden Trio as important people in their lives-" added an also frightened Ginny; already suspecting Hermione to become 'grandmum' while she and Harry just might be 'grandparents' to these twins seeing as how her son was already planning on being 'dad' to them.

Fleur realized what everyone was saying and gasped; "And with 'ze in'flueence of 'ze twins in 'zere life-"

"Plus Emma as their godmother-" groaned Draco.

"And Teddy also around them," Arthur gleefully added.

"Hogwarts will probably blow up at their arrival," sighed Molly. "Poor Minerva."

Ignoring Hermione's protests that she shouldn't be adding salt onto her entire plate, Sarai thought about everything that everyone said. It pleased her that all of these people planned on being her twins' lives and she was even more pleased to feel James link his fingers in with hers beneath the table. Chancing a quick look at him, she saw an equally pleased grin while he shoveled some salad into his mouth. She didn't know how the future would turn out – she had originally been planning to leave this world behind, but now she knew that she couldn't, but that didn't mean she still had to stay with her father. She knew that he was trying, but would it be enough for her to trust him around her children? He wanted to let her die once… no… she couldn't – she had to leave. Feeling James tracing the back of her hand with his thumb, she sighed – well maybe not leave the wizarding world. Then again; she still has ten more months until she turns eighteen.

"Have you thought of any middle names yet?" James asked her, once he was sure that everyone had fallen into their own conversations.

Nodding her head, she grinned. "I'm not telling you though."

"That's mean," he frowned. "Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Does this mean you're taking my advice and naming him after me?" he grinned.

"Maybe."

**A/N: I used to work for A+ and I had this little boy in my group. He was the most handsome kid that I have ever seen in my life and every day, (dark brown skin –half Hawaiian/quarter Samoan/quarter black with the lightest green eyes and spiky black hair with bleached tips) the little girls would literally get into fights over him (my group was 3rd graders so it was really adorable and sad at the same time) and his name was actually; **_**True Lover-**_** his first name is; True, and his last name is; Lover. And he matched his name perfectly; he was the sweetest little boy and I still see him around; he's in the 6th grade now and I hear from his older sister that he's quite the little sincere heartbreaker. So hence the name –I've always loved it.**

**I'm curious as to what you guys think the names middle names will be… for both the boy and the girl 0_o **

**** has anyone else been having a hard time logging in to their accounts? I've been trying to log in and upload these since yesterday!**


	10. Sensitive Boobs, Dragons and A Lecture

**I'm sorry this took so long. It's just that a lot of things have been going on in my life right now and it's crazy. I hardly had time to write to begin with and when I did have time, I found myself getting too involved in one of my other stories and then something happened where I couldn't write for a week because I needed to just take time to myself. I didn't realize that it's been a month since I last updated this story. I feel as if I've neglected some of my stories and focused more on just my new one. Please forgive me? It's been 3-4 weeks since I uploaded most of them and I'm trying to fix all of that for now. I vented in that story on why it's taking me long to write and I won't do that to you guys, but please understand that this isn't normally me. The longest I normally wait to upload has always been a week -9 days tops, not nearly an entire month. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**And I want to say thanks to **_**ViperDiva**_**, it seems like everyone else bailed on this story or no one likes it any more. Like always, you are the only reviewing me, love, and I thank you for that and your loyalty(: if any of you guys still like this story then please let me know. It inspires me to keep finding motivation to write for this story when I find the time to. Or else I just stay focused on other ones like I have been doing lately. If I feel that no one likes the story, then I'm not going to rush to finish it until I know the stories that people actually like are taken cared of. So please let me know(:**

Sensitive Boobs, Odd Cravings, Dragons, and A Lecture

"I understand the need to stalk me, Granger," Draco grinned when he entered his kitchen and found Hermione sitting there with Emma and Sarai, "But this is just getting to be too much. I may have to put a restraining order on you."

"Ha – ha," she rolled her eyes. "I came to check on Sarai."

The humor quickly left his face as he rushed over to his daughter's side, "Is everything alright with the twins?"

"They're fine," she chuckled – amused at her father's reaction. "You do remember that Hermione is my medi-witch, right?"

Nodding his head, he sat down next to Emma and began to butter a piece of toast. "Of course I do. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I had to check her vitals and whatnot," Hermione said, standing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work."

Standing up along with Hermione, Sarai hugged her. "Thanks for stopping by, Hermione."

"Sure thing, love," she grinned. "I figured you would prefer this to coming by the office."

"Bye Hermione," Emma waved.

Waving back, Hermione said, "See you soon Emma."

"So you're just leaving now?" Draco asked.

"I need to go to work," she nodded her head. "Bye Malfoy."

_"What's wrong with her?" Draco was watching his wife pat his daughter's back while he leaned against the door._

_ "Food poisoning," she sighed. "She must have eaten something spoiled and now it's disagreeing with her."_

_ "Well did you take her to see a healer?"_

_ Nodding her head, Laura flushed the toilet then helped her daughter settle into a warm bath. "The healer said it was food poisoning. There aren't any potions to help with that so she'll have to just tough it out."_

_ "You expect a three year old child to just tough out food poisoning?" his eyes narrowed. "She's crying all bloody day that her tummy is sore and all she does is bloody puke. How on earth do you expect her to just tough that out, Laura?"_

_ "Don't shout at me Draco!" she yelled at him, tears in her eyes. "I know she's in pain alright. I'm the one who's bloody staying by her side through all of this aren't I? I don't see you bloody rubbing her back as she pukes or holding her as she cries, or bathing her every time a piece of vomit flies onto her shirt."_

_ Watching as his three year old daughter trembled against the heat of the bath as if she were dunked into chunks of ice, Draco placed a firing spell on the water to make sure it stayed permanently heated until she left it then he stormed out of the bathroom. Food poisoning? If his daughter had food poisoning then it meant that one of the blasted house-elves made his daughter this sick. She cried more than she usually did now and she was constantly living over a toilet. Storming into the kitchen, he demanded to know which three house-elves last fed his daughter then he did something that he has never done before or imagined himself capable of doing. He threw clothes at them and told them to get the hell out._

"Remind me to kill Todd if he ever suggests that we shag without a condom again," Sarai groaned from the toilet.

Showing the disgust on her face, Emma tied her friend's hair back, "You make it sound like you're going to shag him again."

"You're right," she frowned. After a couple of violent seconds with her head in the toilet, she said, "I hate all guys. Any guy really."

"Even James?" she teased.

"Does he have a-" cutting off to puke some more, she finished with, "-dick?"

Holding in her laughter, Emma nodded her head, "I hope so or he might be a very confused little boy with a lot of explaining to do."

"Then I hate him too," she grunted. Resting her cheek on the toilet bowl, she looked up at an amused Emma. "Do you think he'll be offended if I castrate him the next time I see him?"

"He might be just a little offended," she nodded her head, the pain showing in her face as she thought of her friend attacking James with scissors the next time they saw each other. "Only a little though, of course."

"I think you and Teddy had the right idea," she grunted again. "Todd should feel this and then he should be killed. Ricky might be down to do it for me."

"Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic this morning?"

"I think your face is being a little melodramatic," she growled then groaned. "Why do we even need males on this planet? Why can't we rid the earth of every single one of them? I know – I'll become the next Dark Lord, but instead of killing off muggles, I'll kill everything with a penis."

Standing in the doorway, Draco cocked an eyebrow, "Did I interrupt at the wrong time?"

"I hate you," Sarai told him.

Frowning, Draco looked over at a chuckling Emma, "What did I do now?"

"Have a penis," seeing the confusion in his face, she laughed at him, "You caught Rai in another one of her 'I hate all males and they all deserve to die very painful deaths' speech."

Glaring up at her father, Sarai's eyes suddenly lit up and she grinned, "A volcano –it's perfect. They can't trace the murders back to me if I dispose of them in a volcano. Can we go to Hawai'i, Father?"

"No," he cringed at the murderous glint of excitement in his daughter's eyes and took a step back out of pure instinct. "Definitely not."

Ignoring her friend as she began to mutter something about missing bodies and deadbeat fathers having the word 'dead' in it for a reason, Emma looked back up at Draco. "Did you need something, Draco?"

"No," he shook his head again, making a mental reminder to not eat anything offered to him by his daughter for a couple of days. "I heard her vomiting again and came up here just to see how she's doing. Does she need anything?"

"Onion rings," Sarai suddenly jerked her head up. "And a strawberry milkshake-"

"You hate strawberries," Emma and Draco both said at the same time.

"It's these demon spawns," she spat out then gave her father a confused look. "How'd you know I hate strawberries?"

"I made the mistake of trying to feed them to you once with cream," he grimaced as if the memory was something he never wanted to think of again. "Let's just say it ended with me in St. Mungos for three whole days and this manor having a ban on strawberries."

Grinning with a proud smirk, Sarai chuckled, "I wish I could remember that. How old was I?"

"One," he cringed again.

"Ooh," using the toilet and the wall to help herself stand up, Sarai had a childlike grin on her face, "Chocolate. I want onion rings, a strawberry milkshake, chocolate balls filled with strawberry cream, and a bacon burger smothered in honey."

Emma started the water to shower while sharing a disgusted look with Draco. They both looked as if they were going to be vomiting next as they heard Sarai describe what she was hungry for. "Twinkle."

Arriving with a pop, Twinkle bowed, "Twinkle was just about to call Mistress."

Ignoring the fact that her father was still in the bathroom, Sarai threw off her dress and stood there in only her knickers and a bra. "Yes, Twinkle?"

"Young Mr. Potter is here with young Mr. Lupin."

Emma sat in the middle of Sarai's bed while Teddy sat on the edge of it and James sat on the chair in a corner. Draco was pacing in his bedroom at the idea of two teenage boys being in his daughter's room while his daughter was taking a shower only a couple of feet away from them, and he tried to remain calm. Emma pushed him out of the room with the reminder of how Sarai currently wanted to kill any male figure, but it wasn't enough to persuade him. His daughter did have the emotional range of a teaspoon after all – she wasn't stable enough to know what she was thinking.

"She should be out soon," Emma announced. "She just jumped in right when you guys arrived."

"It's alright," James nodded his head, looking around the room. "Were you guys going to go somewhere?"

"Not really," she shrugged her shoulders. "She was sick again and she hates the smell of vomit so she always needs to take a shower right afterwards. Why? What did you guys want to do?"

James hesitated in his answer, but Teddy winced. "James has been eating the weirdest things lately. Like yesterday – after the barbeque, he ate crisps with his burger then he poured honey all on it. And now he wants to eat honey balls dipped in chocolate with chicken. So we wanted to know if you guys wanted to go with us somewhere for lunch."

Emma started laughing. "Sarai's been craving weird things too. Right now, she wants onion rings, chocolate balls with strawberry filling, a bacon burger smothered in honey, and a strawberry milkshake."

"She really does have the oddest cravings," Teddy said with a disgusted look on his face. "I think you've been hanging out with her too much, James."

Shrugging his shoulders, James thought about when he first took Sarai out to muggle London and how she got him hooked on one of her weird cravings. He never would have thought that it had been only three days since then. "At least that explains why I want honey."

"James hates honey," Teddy explained to Emma when he saw her confusion.

Smirking, she nodded her head; "Just like how Sarai hates strawberries."

"I love strawberries," James frowned.

"And I love honey," Sarai shouted from the bathroom. "Em, can you bring me clothes?"

Climbing off the bed and walking towards the dresser, she shouted back, "What do you want to wear?"

"Nothing," she muttered to herself then shouted back, "Something that doesn't result me feeling as if I'm living in a sauna."

Not bothering to knock as she walked into the bathroom, Emma rolled her eyes when she saw James blush and quickly look away from the now opened door while Teddy only smirked. Seeing her friend standing in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around her, she handed her the pile of clothing then jumped onto the counter top and crossed her leg over one knee. She silently watched as Sarai slipped on the lacy blue knickers beneath the towel then tossed it to the ground. Standing there in only her knickers, Sarai held up the bra as if it offended her.

"What?" Emma asked her. "I made sure I grabbed the matching one."

"I don't want to wear it," she whined. "It hurts my boobs."

"It hurts your boobs?"

Nodding her head, Sarai cupped her breasts then lifted them up a bit, "Do they look bigger to you?"

"It's part of being pregnant," Emma nodded her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if you started leaking out soon."

Groaning, Sarai kicked the ground then stomped her feet, "I don't want to be leaking out milk yet. I'm not a bloody cow."

"For the moment you are," Emma grinned. "Now hurry up and get dressed so we can eat already."

Tossing the bra across the bathroom and making a mental note to burn it later, Sarai slipped on the white jean shorts that Emma gave to her then threw on the black colored tube top. "Can you tell I'm not wearing a bra?"

"Let me see. Move your hands," examining her best friend's chest, she squinted her eyes. "Wow."

"What? What is it?"

"Your boobs really did get bigger. They're _huge_ now."

"I told you," Sarai sighed. "So can you tell that I'm not wearing a bra or not?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "Did they get softer? They look softer."

"A little bit. Want to feel?"

"Do I want to feel your boobs?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes then grabbed Emma's hand just pressed them against one of her breasts. "They hurt like hell too, but can you feel the difference? Feel your own boobs then press against mine."

Moving her free hand to cup her own breast, Emma's eyes widened. "Oh wow," she gasped. "There really is a difference. Is that normal for it to become that soft yet? I mean I know that pregnant birds have bigger boobs and they become softer because of the milk, but is it normal for them to become that big now?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "And I don't really want to ask Hermione about it."

Pulling her hand away, Emma shook her head. "Well, hurry up and brush that thing on your head that you call hair. I'll be waiting for you with the boys."

Teddy and James were sitting on the bed in the room with their uncles' genius creations in their hand and pressed against their ears. Their eyes were wide as they heard the girls' conversation. Teddy was mouthing out the words that the muggle girl was saying while James was cupping his own manly chest and gawking down at it.

"I heard of girls being comfortable around each other, but they sound like us," Teddy whispered to his cousin then he dropped his voice even lower, "Just like when we're comparing our bollocks."

"I have never compared my bollocks size to you," James rolled his eyes.

"I meant all mates in general," Teddy rolled his eyes. "You having fun there?"

James looked back down at his chest. "They actually touch each other's chest though. Whenever we compare our sizes, we just look – never touch."

"By all means, feel free to start now," both boys jumped as Teddy began to quickly retract the extendable ears and hide it away in his robes. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's impolite to eavesdrop?" Emma lightly teased them both as she stood in front of the bathroom door.

By the time Sarai entered her bedroom she saw that Teddy's hair was as red as a Weasleys' and that James's face matched it. Giving her smirking best friend an odd look, she grabbed her purse and shouted at her father that she and Emma would return by dinner. Teddy grabbed onto Emma as James held onto Sarai, and together they all left the Malfoy manor behind. By the time Draco reached his daughter's bedroom, he only caught a glimpse of his daughter's best friend being tightly embraced by a red haired Teddy with a light blush on her face.

Draco was cursing loudly as one of the house-elves popped in front of him with an announcement that a Mr Charlie Weasley was there to speak with him and that he had Mr. Zabini with him as well.

"So Emma," Teddy said, turning away from the two who were erotically groaning as the oddest combinations of food slid down their throats. "What are you going to do once you return back to the muggle world?"

"Well I work at a bookstore and a grocery store so I'm most likely only going to go back to work," she said while twirling her spaghetti with her fork.

James looked up from his chicken sandwich that had been oozing out ketchup and mustard with ranch sauce. "Why do you have two jobs?"

"Because I've got to pay the bills," she chuckled.

"Your parents make you pay the bills?"

"I live on my own," she shook her head.

"Really?" Teddy quirked a questioning eyebrow. When both Sarai and Emma nodded their heads, he cocked his head. "So you have two jobs and you go to school?"

Emma chuckled. "No," she shook her head. "I had to drop out of school in order to keep the second job."

"So you're out of school then?" Emma nodded her head once more and Teddy took a long sip of his butterbeer before opening his mouth again. "So what do you do in your spare time then?"

"I don't really have any spare time," she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean I work every day of the week: Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturday's are spent at the bookstore then Sundays, Tuesdays and Friday's are spent at the grocery store."

"So you don't do anything fun at all then?"

"Well sometimes I get off early so some nights I'll go to a cinema on my own or down to a pub. I used to be able to spend what little free time I do have with Rai, but now that she's living here I'm alone mostly."

Sarai suddenly felt the guilt kick in and she frowned. "Sorry Em. I honestly thought that-"

"I know," she quickly nodded her head with a smile. She knew what Sarai was about to say; that she honestly thought they would be living together by now and she would have a job as well, but that all flew out of the window once Draco decided to somewhat kidnap her. "I'm not blaming you."

Teddy watched the exchange between the two of them and realized that they were hiding something. It almost looked like Sarai was going to say something about… about… well something about something extremely secretive that neither girl wanted him or James to know about. "What about Zabini?" he asked them both.

Sarai and Emma both began to laugh out loud. "What about Zabini?"

_Draco watched in a mixture of annoyance and pride as his one year old daughter tiptoed against the bars of her pink colored crib as she watched the pink and silver colored dragons on her wall fly all around her. The pink colored dragons were shooting out hearts in place of fire while the silver ones shot out a black flame that had all the pink colored hearts turning to ash before exploding into masses of what looked like broken arrows. He took the pink dragons to represent Laura while the silver dragons represented himself – that was where the annoyance kicked in. _

_ "Who painted the room?" Blaise asked, stepping into the newly dragon-decorated room. _

_ "Sarai did," Draco answered – this was where his pride kicked in. _

_ "Her magic must be quite powerful if she was able to do this all on her own at only one," Blaise admitted with astonishment. "So far Ricky only manages to make bubbles follow Pansy and myself around our manor."_

_ The squealing one year old stopped her squealing all of a sudden and turned towards the door. Her eyes lit up and she began to bounce on her mattress while trying to climb over the bars. She was bundled up tightly in a yellow and white colored onesy. "Hummcall," she called out, stretching her arms out for Blaise. "Hummcall!"_

_ Laughing, Blaise walked deeper into the room and picked her up. "Hi my darling love."_

_ Wiggling against her 'hummcall Blaise,' Sarai seemed content enough. Draco watched the scene in jealousy. He tried to grab her once, but it only resulted in her screaming his ears off and Laura running in and demanding to know what the hell he was doing to the screaming baby. He hasn't bothered with trying to hold her since, but she seemed to enjoy being held by the now chuckling Italian who was playing with her feet. "What are you doing here Blaise?" he rudely asked._

_ "Laura owled us," he replied. Not bothering to look back at Draco, Blaise kept the contented Sarai in his arms and began to wave his wand while clothing began to fly into a pink and silver colored baby bag. He scrunched up his face for a minute while having a silent debate with himself then snapped his fingers._

_ An ivory colored house elf with blood red eyes cracked into the room. "Master called for Birches?"_

_ "Birches, do we have the pink diapers for Sarai at the manor still?" Blaise asked the house-elf from his own manor who was assigned for the children._

_ The tiny and wrinkly thing nodded his head, "Yes Master. Mistress made Birches go out last week and refill."_

_ "Burtkey," the tiny toddler screamed out in delight while stretching her arms out for the house-elf._

_ "Young Mistress Sarai," the very creepy and frightening looking house-elf said with a soft passion that made Draco realize he shouldn't have been questioning his friend's sanity. When he first saw the house-elf that Blaise and Pansy had assigned to Ricky, he thought they were mental. Clearly this thing was too frightening for a child, but as he watched his daughter struggle to be nearer to it and heard the thing coddle the toddler, he realized that as frightening as it was, it was clearly taught to be gentle to children._

_ "Would you please take Sarai's things to the manor?" Blaise politely asked his house-elf. _

_ "Yes Master," he nodded his head and grabbed the bag. "Birches will put all of young Mistress Sarai's things away in her drawers for her stay," he raised his fingers to snap away, but stopped immediately. "Master?"_

_ "Yes, Birches?"_

_ "Young Mistress Sarai cannot sleep without Sniggles, and young Master Ricky has done something to Sniggles that Birches cannot repair."_

_ "Sniggles?" Draco lifted an eyebrow. "What the hell is a Sniggles?"_

_ "Sarai's stuffed dragon doll," Blaise informed him then looked around the room. "Birches, take the Sniggles from this crib, home and we'll just make sure to bring it back with her so Laura and Twinkle doesn't have a hard time putting her to sleep when she comes back to this manor."_

_ Draco felt as if his best friend has just punched him. Blaise referred to Zabini Manor as 'home' for Sarai, but referred to this manor as 'this manor,' it was as if Blaise raised his fist and brutally punched him in the ribs. It hurt. "Why does she have two?"_

_ "One stays here at all times so she can sleep peacefully and we have another one at home for her when she stays with us. We learned at her first visit that we would need to have our own Sniggles for her to sleep with."_

_ Draco watched as Birches bared fangs at him with a glaring stare before leaving with Sarai's things. "Why did Laura owl you?"_

_ "Laura's not feeling well," Blaise told him, already used to Laura not telling Draco anything only because she knew that he didn't care and would only get annoyed with her telling him such useless things. "So she asked Pansy and I if we could watch Sarai for the week."_

_ "That's what we have Twinkle for."_

_ "Yes, but Sarai's also being fussy lately and as you noticed, she has a thing for Dragons. Last week she conjured a dragon in our sitting room. I thought Birches was going to have a heart attack as he pulled her away just as the dragon made its way closer to her. Laura didn't want you going insane with all the tantrum-magic and she figured that Twinkle could help her out for now."_

_ Draco only nodded his head. It annoyed the hell out of him that his wife went to _his _best friends behind his back to watch _his _daughter because _she _wasn't feeling well. Granted, he didn't make it any easier by complaining every time Sarai would cry because she was hungry or dirtied her nappy, but she was still his daughter. It would be nice to know that she would be missing from the manor for an entire week. After all, what was he supposed to fall asleep listening to if she wasn't lightly snoring from her crib in the room down the hall or if she wasn't screaming her head off? What was he supposed to do knowing that his daughter wouldn't be anywhere near him? How on earth could he have a peaceful week knowing that _his _daughter had a sudden fascination for dragons and was conjuring them up out of the blue, but would be far out of his reach and away from his protection?_

"It's all your bloody fault!" he scowled at Blaise. "You were the one who let her sleep with that damned Sniggles."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Yes because your daughter's obsession with dragons has nothing to do with the fact that her father is named after a dragon."

"It's just allowing her one class so that she can learn all she can about magical creatures," Charlie assured him.

Draco was still scowling. "Yes, but once she gets her certificate for knowing all about magical creatures, she's going to move on and work with dragons."

"Eventually," Blaise shook his head. "She needs to study all that she can about them first. And it would take years for her to even get that far because of the twins. It's not as if she'll start working with them by this summer."

"And this is what you two were talking about yesterday?"

Charlie nodded his head. "I told her that it would take at least a week before I could get a reply, but I already spoke with Minerva and even Hagrid. They are both willing to allow her into the class so that she can study everything she needs to and they understand that with the pregnancy and the birth of the twins, she may not be able to last throughout the entire year so they're willing to allow her two classes every day of the week and that way she'll have graduated by the time the twins are born."

"And if I say no?"

"Then she'll give birth to the twins, turn eighteen, find some place to live at and a babysitter then do it next year," Blaise told him in a stern voice. "You know she will. C'mon, mate. You know how she feels about dragons – she's always admired them. And you also know that holding her back from doing something is only going to push her further away from you."

"Harry told us that you wanted to prove to her that you really do love her," Charlie was also using a stern voice. "He said that you don't want to lose her once her birthday comes. Do you really think that by holding her back from doing what she really wants to, you'll be able to keep her?"

Draco sighed, "I'm supposed to protect her now – the way that I neglected to all these years. This is my time to make it up for her. How can I protect my four month pregnant, seventeen year old daughter if I allow her to play with dragons?"

"She won't be playing with dragons right now," Charlie rolled his eyes, not yet telling Draco about the dragon's visit in only two months' time, just like how he didn't tell Draco about the entire conversation with the pregnant girl. "She's only going to school to learn about creatures. Besides, Ricky will be there as well as my nephews and all of the professors."

"That's what worries me," his scowl deepened as his eyes darkened. "I don't trust your nephew with her. Just like that Lupin boy who had his hands all over Emma. She's my daughter's best friend and she has no parents, it's my duty to protect her as well. And Hagrid wasn't the best professor as I remember. That bloody chicken of his nearly killed me."

"Draco," Blaise sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You caused it and it was only a scratch. I was the one who helped you play it on thick, remember? Besides, you have spent seventeen years of your daughter's life making sure that she thought you hated her. You can't make it all up to her only the one month that she's been here. Wanting to protect her is one thing, but forcing her to stay back is another. If you hold her back anymore, she'll leave the second that clock strikes twelve, come her birthday."

"I don't like this. I don't want her returning to Hogwarts and playing with magical creatures just to ensure her future job with dragons."

"So you're going to tell her no because you're protecting her?"

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"The only one who's ever hurt her before is you," Charlie's jaw dropped as he heard Blaise state the accusation that he was about to. "We're all sorry that your daughter doesn't trust you after suffering the Cruciatus Curse from your hands for her childhood years that she's been living with you, but you brought it upon yourself. None of us told you to torment her the way that your father tormented you. No one told you to blame her for Laura tricking you into marriage. But it isn't her fault Draco, and I'm sorry that it took you seventeen years to realize that, but in case you haven't noticed – you are the only one that lost her!"

"Blaise-"

Blaise shook his head at Charlie, "No, don't interrupt me. He needs to hear this," he stood up and pointed his finger at his best friend. "You lost her Draco, not us! She grew up as Ricky's best friend and my son is going to be the godfather to her children once they are born. Hell, I have no doubt that Pansy and Ricky are both going to standing in the room with her, holding her hands as she gives birth to the twins. Laura turned out no better than you after she left with Sarai, and Pansy and I both bit our tongues as we saw the bruises every time we went to visit her in the muggle world. The only reason that we didn't do anything about it is because if she lost Laura, she would return to you and that was a fate that _none of us _wanted. Including yourself. But here we are, and she's stuck with you again. You're spending so much time pitying the fact that you lost her, but in reality it was you who _pushed her away._ Pansy and I are the _only _parents that she has and it's bloody time that you woke up. Your selfishness is what made you lose Hermione in the first place and then it cost you your daughter. Now that you have both of them back in your life, you're too bloody ignorant to realize it. Grow up Draco! It's not about you anymore or about clearing your mind. For once, do something with someone else other than your own name in your mind. Do something fatherly for once and show your daughter that you _actually love _her and that you support her. Stop hiding in the bloody shadows while watching her from a distance. For once in Sarai's life, allow her to see that you cared for her the minute she was born."

Draco and Charlie both watched with widened eyes as Blaise disapparated right then. They turned to look at each other and Draco sighed. Telling Charlie that he would let him know his answer in the morning, he stood up and left Charlie on his own. He didn't even hear the arriving cracking sound, the hushed conversation, and the sound of the still surprised dragon trainer leaving. He didn't hear the loud footsteps making its way to his room and he didn't hear his door opening. He did however, feel the warmth of the lips crashing down onto his.

**A/N: I know that Sarai's craving's must be a little weird, but those are things that one of my friends craved throughout her entire pregnancy –literally- and as for James getting her cravings as well –well, I know that when some of my friends got pregnant their boyfriends got their cravings to and when my best friend was pregnant (both times) I had her cravings instead of her; it was weird and I gained more weight throughout her pregnancies than she did. And it didn't help that I wrote this chapter while eating Little Ceaser's pizza and a large oreo mcflurry from mcdonalds(: -also… the whole conversation about Sarai wanting to kill anything with a penis and about her boobs getting bigger and the whole milking thing was an actual conversation between me and my friend. It was an interesting day –her boyfriend was scared of us and her sister had to keep all knives away from us while making sure to keep us fed all day.**


End file.
